Al rescate de una dama
by MissKaro
Summary: Cuatro años después de la helada en Arendelle, en una noche oscura, desafortunadas circunstancias entrelazan los destinos de Elsa de Arendelle y Hans Westergård, llevándolos a un estado sin posibilidad de remedio y en el que ambos no creyeron haberse visto envueltos: matrimonio.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: El crédito de la historia es mío, los personajes y universo pertenecen a Disney. También cualquier cosa que parezca no ser original, no es de mi autoría._

 ** _NA: Hay referencias a violencia sexual, puedes volver si no deseas leerlo._**

* * *

 **Al rescate de una dama**

 _por MissKaro_

* * *

 **I**

* * *

Caer en el infortunio es ventura de un segundo o del transcurso de una hora.

Si bien Hans Westergård lo había saboreado en sus mieles*, Elsa de Arendelle no conocía la experiencia de primera mano, y en lo más profundo de su alma él habría deseado no lo hubiera hecho.

Como es de imaginar, una vez ocurrido, no hay vuelta atrás.

A menos que una pequeña puerta se abra dando esa oportunidad.

—No hay necesidad que _Lord Lyon_ despose a su Majestad, Weselton, ella se casará conmigo —expresó el príncipe de las Islas del Sur firmemente, en tan fingida y creíble calma, que se contraponía en su totalidad a la maraña de pensamientos que corrían por su mente, cuyo objeto se encontraba en la mujer situada casi a sus espaldas y la manera en que se había visto envuelto en menudo embrollo.

oooo

Poco menos de media hora atrás, Hans Westergård recorría el jardín de la mansión Hastings con la absoluta certeza de que aquello que le entretenía con anterioridad, tiempo previo a su visita a Arendelle, cuando llevaba la vida del típico soltero joven con un título a cuestas, ya no lo hacía más.

El hastío por las fiestas de sociedad y la intrascendente conversación en ellas envuelta alcanzaba límites insospechados.

Cierto era que no se consideraba el mismo que hacía cuatro años, en su mayoría por las consecuencias de sus actos réprobos en la helada de Arendelle, tras la cual el peso de estos le llevaron a una vida que su nacimiento en la familia Real le había privado. Una vida que le obligó a considerar lo pérfido de las acciones llevadas a cabo y lo terrible que era el desenlace para el insaciable e irrefrenable deseo de poder y reconocimiento que consumía su alma, disminuido en su breve encuentro con los brazos de la muerte misma, rodeado de nada más que la solitud de un cuarto vacío sin seres queridos dispuestos a llorarle.

No había sido un hedonista, pero el disfrute de las elegantes fiestas de antaño permanecía ya en el olvido, junto con la sed de venganza y triunfo presentes en los primeros momentos de sus años de castigo.

Había que casi abrazar la muerte para poner en perspectiva años y años de tu vida.

El aire brotó de su pecho en un ronco suspiro, enmascarado por los acordes del piano y violín que provenían desde la sala de baile que acababa de abandonar, resuelto a dejar pasar el tiempo suficiente como para no considerarse su retirada maleducada (había esferas de la sociedad donde todavía permanecía respetable y no quería perder el buen nombre que le quedaba) y evitar a toda costa el contacto con uno de los fantasmas de su pasado, bautizado como Elsa de Arendelle.

No habría imaginado encontrársela en esos lares, menos con la prontitud que se rumoraba nacería el vástago de su pariente, y sin embargo, allí estaba ella. Brillante y regia como el brote de una rosa en primavera, envuelta en el rocío de la mañana y el gozo de la sobrevivencia al invierno, dispuesta a recibir el esplendor del sol y la alabanza de quien la mirara y atesorara en sus jardines.

Ella sonreía moderada y amablemente a sus congéneres, infundada en fino vestido azul tejido de seda con trabajos de blonda en el escote y las mangas, seguro ajena de la _persona non-grata_ del otro lado del salón, culpable de una de sus constantes pesadillas, probablemente.

Por parte de Hans, él había desconocido su presencia en el lugar, así como del reino, o de lo contrario habría zarpado a tierras lejanas, que pusieran distancia entre ambos, como se había prometido hacer el año pasado, una vez curado del todo de la fiebres** y salido del _Nuevo Mundo_ ***, al que no pensaba volver.

Habiendo aceptado su culpabilidad, había decidido no importunar a la soberana de Arendelle con su presencia ni sus hazañas, cual muerto él estuviera, negándose a ofrecer incluso lamentos epistolares por lo cometido en el pasado, que muy hipócritas o falsos habrían de parecer a su vista.

Dispuesto a cumplir su cometido de no encontrarse con ella—y evitar la compañía de los asistentes a la velada—, abandonó el salón de baile para recorrer los jardines, su actual menester, pensando cómo fue que no obtuvo conocimiento de la rubia en las Tierras Unidas, y en la serie de acontecimientos que derivaron sus acciones en la época en que la conoció.

Tres años y medio de servidumbre, uno aproximado en la residencia de la Familia Real de las Islas del Sur, al que no podía llamar hogar, otro en las plantaciones de su familia ubicadas en el Nuevo Mundo, y lo restante en los navíos que le transportaran de un lugar al otro, el tiempo que tomara la travesía.

Humillación total para alguien de su estirpe.

Sin embargo, nada de eso valiera como el tiempo que, en el Nuevo Mundo, yació en cama por la fiebre, y después de ella, convaleciente, sin nadie que acudiera a su lado, por causa de su desapego a otros y sus actos. Había tocado las puertas del más allá y vuelto a la vida, solo, atormentado por los delirios febriles, y eso había sido más de provecho que largo tiempo sirviendo, ganándose el alimento que llevaba a su boca y el techo que cubría su reposo (independientemente de la falta de cama para éste).

Ahora, de vuelta a la "civilización", lo único que quería era un existir relativamente pacífico, conformándose con las sobras que le prodigaba su familia, de lo que no le creían merecedor y recibido por plena apariencia, para el hijo redimido (y no desconocido de su derecho de nacimiento por mantener la imagen de la "gran familia" que eran). Más adelante pensaría en detenimiento qué camino tomaría en su vida; por el momento, contento estaba con explorar lo que era el mundo al que una vez perteneciera con gusto.

Ya había estado en uno que otro reino, correspondía el turno a las Tierras Unidas, su ubicación actual.

Hasta ahora, además del hartazgo, nada más se había encontrado con Elsa de Arendelle.

En lo recóndito de su mente se preguntaba qué hacía ella ahí.

¿Buscaría un pretendiente, tal vez?

A sus oídos había llegado el conocimiento de su soltería; con veinticinco años, una dama bordaba el título de _solterona_. Aunque el título le otorgara cierto derecho a no respetar la edad, ciertamente era esperado, y conocido por ella, que debía contraer nupcias para otorgar un heredero o heredera al trono de Arendelle, continuando así con la línea sucesoria de su reino, que nunca se había saltado una generación, a diferencia de otras familias reales (Lars había puntualizado sobre ello meses después de su fallido intento de ser el soberano del reino).

Buen Dios, se decía Hans, ¿a él qué le importaba el futuro de la reina Elsa? Bastaba con que se apartara de su camino.

Volviendo a su quehacer, tomó un rumbo menos iluminado por las lámparas del jardín, empeñado en encontrar una banca donde reposar un tiempo determinado para luego excusarse con su anfitriona. Ya había dado algunas vueltas al sitio y no encontraba dónde estar lo suficientemente oculto como allí.

—No hables, amorcito —escuchó de repente una voz en medio de la tenue iluminación que lo recibía.

Una reunión de amantes, pensó el príncipe desilusionado. En sus adentros, se lamentó que tan buen sitio le hubiese sido ganado; pero no interrumpiría el encuentro, pese a desear el escondite, no querría que la dama y el sujeto en cuestión se encontraran en una situación bochornosa.

Se propuso a dar media vuelta al escuchar un gemido femenino.

—Nadie va a escucharte, aquí serás mía. —Las palabras del varón le hicieron detenerse en seco y su instinto le impidió alejarse, algo no le encajaba. Su hablar sonaba lascivo, no amoroso, y el contenido de la frase era en parte repugnante.

Hans agudizó su oído con expresión concentrada, y toda determinación de alejarse quedó olvidada ante lo que sus oídos captaron a continuación.

Un rasgón de tela.

Seguido de un agudo _no_.

A pesar de todos sus males, de palabra, acto o pensamiento, nada le era más deplorable que un bastardo aprovechándose de una mujer; él había estado a punto de cometer asesinato, pero en ningún momento le había pasado por la cabeza cometer acto más ruin que abusar de un miembro del sexo opuesto. Bajo ningún término aplaudía o respaldaba a los que cometían tal barbaridad, protegidos estuviesen los involucrados en el lazo matrimonial, y las esposas tuvieran que aceptar dichos acercamientos.

Quienquiera que fuese la mujer detrás de este asunto, no se quedaría de manos atadas. Si podía evitar su violación, lo haría, aunque se mancharan sus manos con la sangre del animal.

Con la mente puesta en eso, en menos de un segundo se dirigió al lugar del que provenían las voces. No le tomó más que avanzar unos cuantos metros y doblar a la derecha, para encontrarse con la escena.

Estaba poco iluminado, pero eso le bastó para reconocer la falda azul de la dama que tanto quería evitar.

Ella estaba apresada contra un árbol, sus manos enguantadas sujetas en lo alto por la fuerte garra de su captor, que con una pierna impedía movimiento de su pierna derecha y con su mano sobrante trataba de subir las faldas de la rubia, que forcejeaba poco por el cuchillo que sostenía su abusador.

La sangre de Hans se calentó al punto de que en su mente el bastardo se tornó como su único objetivo de matar. En cinco pasos llegó hasta él y lo apartó con toda la fuerza posible de Elsa, para estamparlo contra otro árbol, donde colocó sus manos sobre su cuello, dispuesto a acabar con su vida.

—¡Maldito bastardo! —gritó enfurecido; sólo le satisfizo ver que su rostro blanco comenzaba a adquirir un tono enrojecido por la falta de aire.

Esbozó una sonrisa desdeñosa liberándolo poco de la presión. No se lo haría tan fácil. Primero lo acababa a golpes antes de permitirle morir de ese modo.

Dirigiendo una mirada a las manos del bastardo, tratando de zafarse, agradeció notar que el cuchillo cayó al suelo y era libre de golpear al animal sin problema.

Apartó su mano derecha del cuello, la empuñó y arremetió con toda su fuerza contra el rostro del castaño, regocijándose del alarido de dolor que prorrumpieron sus labios, al que siguieron otro y otro y otro gemido cada vez que lo golpeaba en la cara y las costillas, lleno de furia.

El líquido rojo caía de la nariz y la boca del infeliz, alimentando su satisfacción por sus actos. Lo golpeó y golpeó con gusto, sin importar sus nudillos adoloridos y llenos del fluido de su víctima.

Habría seguido así si el sollozo de Elsa no hubiese penetrado en su mente nublada, haciéndole obligar su deseo de matar al abusador.

Lo tiró a unos metros de sí, como el desperdicio que era y con su pie pateó lo más lejos posible el cuchillo del infeliz, antes de volverse a la joven de quien sin dudarlo era su salvador.

Las ganas de matar al bastardo retornaron al ver al ovillo apoyado contra el árbol, que sollozaba con un puño contra su boca, mientras que en vano su otra mano trataba de sujetar el busto desgarrado de su vestido; aun en la oscuridad, su piel lechosa dejaba a la vista el botón rosado de uno de sus pechos, apenas tapándose el otro.

Hans tomó un paso ligero hasta la reina, quitándose su levita negra para ofrecérsela a ella y darle un poco de respeto a su cuerpo casi mancillado. Pasando saliva, se arrodilló ante ella, sacó su pañuelo y secó las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos cerrados, tratando de hacerlo con la mayor delicadeza que podía tener una mano sangrienta y áspera por el trabajo duro.

Ella dio un respingo y abrió los ojos asustada, intentando poner distancia entre los dos, impedida por el árbol a su espalda.

—Ya no le hará daño —le dijo él en un susurro, prosiguiendo a enseñarle su brazo izquierdo, donde colgaba su levita. —¿Podría ponerse en pie para colocárselo?

Sus ojos azules, acristalados, lo miraban con expresión de temor y desconfianza, buscando en su rostro algún signo que le indicara era de fiar. Él era consciente del pasado entre ambos y esperó pacientemente a que ella dictaminara sólo un poco de confianza en su persona.

La miró tragar cuando el gemido de dolor de su agresor llegó a sus oídos y notó cómo ella buscó con ojos atemorizados al hombre en cuestión; sus orbes cerúleos se tornaron en alivio al reparar su indisposición y entonces asintió.

Hans se puso en pie y elevó sus ojos al cielo en honor al pudor de la reina, al tiempo que le ofrecía una mano para ayudarle a levantarse, que ella tomó con presteza.

Cuando a tientas se disponía a ofrecerle una manga de su levita a la rubia, para que se la colocara, una voz, acompañada de dos o tres exclamaciones, resonó a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué es esto! —exigió saber, indiscutiblemente, la aguda voz del Duque de Weselton.

Hans maldijo para sí, le entregó a Elsa su prenda y se dio la vuelta.

Lady Clark, la señora Smith, el barón Peterson y el Duque de Weselton, se encontraban observando la escena. Al infeliz, a la reina Elsa y a él.

Las dos mujeres—las mayores cotillas en la sociedad del reino—miraban sospechosas y maliciosas a su espalda, a la rubia que seguro no consiguió ocultar lo suficiente como para que no pudiesen ver sus notables atributos, así como al infeliz que se ponía en pie en ese instante, un poco hinchado de la cara.

Eso le dio la oportunidad de finalmente reconocerlo.

 _Lord Lyon_.

Pese al poco tiempo en el reino, ya conocía su reputación. Se rumoraba que había matado a una de sus amantes, y que las mozas de los burdeles no querían repetir experiencias con él; además de que se decía que el año antepasado se tomó grandes libertades con una joven de una buena familia del norte del país, que tomó su propia vida a base de láudano después de la terrible experiencia.

Era un hombre de la peor calaña.

Mejor lo hubiera matado y no sólo llenado de sangre y tierra.

 _Muchos se lo agradecerían_.

—¡Exijo una explicación! —pidió el Duque con un brinco, que hizo saltar su ridículo peluquín.

—Su Excelencia, ¿de verdad la necesita? —dijo lady Clark cubriendo su boca con su abanico blanco.

La señora Smith tuvo la decencia de parecer "abochornada", el barón Peterson tenía aspecto de querer estar en otra parte.

—Su Majestad sabe que no podrá irse de aquí sin un compromiso de matrimonio —insinuó maquiavélicamente lady Clark, incapaz de fingir aflicción. —¿No lo cree, su Alteza? —inquirió mirándolo a él con sus asquerosos ojos oscuros.

Él, sin responder, se dijo en silencio que no debía agredir a una mujer, por mucho que la despreciara.

—No tiene que ser así —intervino la reina Elsa finalmente, con voz calma, situándose a su lado, su parte superior cubierta—. _Lady Clark_ —musitó después de un pequeño gemido, reconociendo a su interlocutora.

Hans imaginó que cualquier forma en que la convenciera—o amenazara—para no hablar, no funcionaría. Esa mujer era capaz de traicionar a sus hijas por un buen chismorreo. En menos de una hora, la reputación de la rubia estaría arruinada.

—Reina Elsa, lamento decir que lady Clark lleva razón —dijo el Duque alzando su índice.

 _Nadie querría asociarse con una reina de dudosa moral_ , pudo haber callado Weselton, pero así como pasó por su mente, debió haber sido pensado por los demás. No podía arriesgarse a perder el favor de las alianzas con los otros reinos.

—¿Cómo llegaron aquí? —preguntó el príncipe con una ceja alzada.

—Estábamos dando un paseo —brincó la señora Smith, momentáneamente distraída del asunto presente, más que nada para hablar—, escuchamos unos quejidos de hombre y unas exclamaciones. Era nuestro deber como buenos ciudadanos corroborar que nada estuviese pasando o si era necesario intervenir por el bienestar al hogar de nuestra anfitriona.

A Hans se le subió la bilis ante las palabras mentirosas de la mujer. Parte de la culpa era suya, también reflexionó con rabia.

—Y por supuesto que no podemos dejar pasar la ocasión. Uno de los dos caballeros deberá pedir en matrimonio la mano de su Majestad —interpuso lady Clark.

—No… —susurró la aludida a su costado.

—Hace mucho que no hay un matrimonio real —habló el Duque con rostro pensativo.

—No… —repitió la rubia, llena de lamento en su voz.

Hans trató de pensar en una alternativa plausible, pero por más que daba vueltas al asunto, no podía pensar en un camino adecuado que tomar, todos tenían repercusiones.

Era desafortunado encontrarse en el lugar de la mujer en esas circunstancias. Quererla unir a un violador.

—Es para mí un placer ofrecerle mi apellido a su Majestad. —El susodicho, _Lord_ _Lyon_ , se enderezó con una sonrisa curvada y dirigió una mirada de pies a cabeza a la rubia, como deleitándose con un postre.

Hans se percató que el color abandonaba el de por sí blanco rostro de Elsa y sin pensárselo dio un paso enfrente en su dirección, a manera de escudo. Enfocó su mirada en la de ella y con lamento percibió el temor en los ojos azules, de modo que le llegó al alma.

Silenciosamente le pidió perdón por lo que estaba por hacer, por el futuro que se cernía a ellos, pero supo con certeza que él la trataría con respeto, a diferencia del infeliz que merecía la muerte.

Sus destinos estaban por unirse irremediablemente.

Weselton asintió complacido. —Entonces así ser…

—No hay necesidad que _Lord Lyon_ despose a su Majestad, Weselton, ella se casará conmigo —pronunció con firmeza, aunque por dentro se moría de nervios por los acontecimientos.

oooo

Nadie habló tras escuchar las palabras del príncipe de las Islas del Sur.

—¿Qué? —El susurro de la rubia atrajo la atención del mencionado, que le dedicó su mirada esmeralda a la joven, quien no había pensado él considerara hacerlo, independientemente de que sería su rey, sólo porque ella había sido vista y tocada por otro hombre. —¿En serio?

En parte, Hans sintió que se lo merecía, porque en el pasado había dado muestras de no ser un hombre de honor; pero por otra sintió una patada en el estómago por la incredulidad de ella, que era consciente de lo que hizo para defenderla.

—Yo seré el consorte de la Reina Elsa de Arendelle —afirmó ante los presentes, sorprendiéndolos, al librarse de cualquier posibilidad de ser el rey, y no más que un mero compañero para ella. Todos conocían sus delitos tan bien como él.

Se abstuvo de mirar a la rubia y aclaró su garganta.

—Ahora, les pediré que se retiren para que mi prometida y yo podamos intercambiar unas palabras —ordenó elevando el mentón con orgullo, obligando a los otros cinco a asentir sin réplica.

A Lord Lyon le dirigió una mirada amenazante, que le hizo huir despavorido, mientras que los otros hicieron rápidas venias unidas a enhorabuenas—hipócritas—y humildes deseos de comunicar las buenas nuevas.

Al encontrarse solos, Hans se giró completamente de cara a la rubia, que parecía estarle surgiendo el entendimiento de la situación.

Con un gemido y un sollozo, ella, sorprendiéndolo, se apegó a su pecho, humedeciendo su chaleco con sus lágrimas.

—No m-me cas-saré con é-él —musitó en medio de su aliviado llanto.

Él no sabía cómo responder; los abrazos (de ese tipo, no carnales) le eran extraños, más si tomaba en cuenta que era de ella, pero no se pudo permitir apartarla o rechazarla en ese momento, cuando requería consuelo. También se alegraría de no casarse con un gusano como Lyon.

Sin pensarlo más, posó suavemente su brazo derecho sobre el hombro de ella y como si estuviera acostumbrado, empezó a hacer círculos con su pulgar, hasta que el llanto amainó.

—Gracias —murmuró la joven en cuanto se separó de él, viéndolo a los ojos con el sentimiento plasmado en sus joyas zafiros.

Desconocía si ella era consciente de todo, de la futura unión entre ambos, precisamente; aun así, asintió.

—No veo por qué —respondió con plena seguridad. —Volvería a hacerlo —agregó tratando de sonreír sin que pareciera una expresión vengativa. —¿Por qué… por qué no utilizó sus poderes? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, señalando sus manos enguantadas.

—Tenía miedo —susurró ella bajando la mirada a sus manos—. Y cuando lo tengo, no puedo controlarlo. Y… No todos… no todos saben de ellos, no fuera de Arendelle… Se ha guardado el secreto hasta el día de hoy.

—Entiendo.

El silencio los inundó unos minutos, hasta el aire de la noche era silencioso, unido a la extrañeza de ese instante.

—Por usted, yo hubiese preferido que todo terminara de manera diferente, Majestad —pronunció con ligereza, fastidiado del silencio.

Ella le agradeció sin palabras.

—Creo que han sido muchas emociones por una noche, Majestad. Le acompañaré hasta su carruaje. —Tomó el suspiro de la joven como asentimiento.

Ya después vendrían las averiguaciones, principalmente cómo se vio en el jardín en compañía de la rata, y los arreglos necesarios para el giro de acontecimientos.

Mientras caminaban, pensó sin muchas expectativas en el futuro, dándole vueltas al hecho de regresar a Arendelle, a ser el esposo de Elsa o a miles de cosas que podían ocurrir a partir de entonces. Sin embargo, una cosa sí supo, y cuando ayudaba a su futura esposa a subir a su carruaje, la detuvo apretando su mano, atrayendo la atención de sus suaves ojos, antes de que se sentara cómodamente.

—Le prometo que esta vez no tengo malas intenciones —afirmó soltándola y dejándola con la mirada sorprendida antes de cerrar la puerta del carruaje, que partió después de su señal.

 _No te puedo ofrecer un matrimonio por amor como el que tiene tu hermana o un matrimonio con un hombre aceptable a tus deseos, mas seré un buen esposo para ti, Elsa._

De qué manera más inesperada había finalizado la noche.

* * *

 _* Saborear las mieles: Alcanzar y disfrutar el éxito en algo._

 _** Fiebres: En el siglo XIX, las personas podían morir por enfermedades que hoy día son fácilmente curables._

 _*** Nuevo Mundo: Referencia al continente Americano._

* * *

 **NA: ¡Saludos!**

 _Es curioso el origen de este fic, pero no me podía quedar sin escribirlo y publicarlo. Estaba leyendo referencias para otro fic mío, y me encontré en una novela una escena similar, por lo que quise recrearla con Frozen, mas no quedaba con la personalidad de la protagonista de mi otra historia y sí con nuestra bella reina._

 _Lamentablemente, casar a las mujeres con hombres de esa calaña era una práctica común entonces, y hoy día en algunos lugares todavía se hace. Fue afortunada la participación de Hans aquí._


	2. Chapter 2

**NA:** Este fic tiene continuación, al final los detalles. **  
**

* * *

 **II**

* * *

En la península ibérica del continente, tenían la creencia que la mejor manera de afrontar un asunto incierto era coger al toro por los cuernos*.

Para Hans, esa lección, supuestamente, era la más indicada a aplicar a su predicamento, fatigosas o tolerables fuera que se diesen las circunstancias una vez que se presentara a los aposentos donde averiguó se estableció la reina Elsa, en el periodo de su estancia en las Tierras Unidas.

El sitio estaba en la zona céntrica de la ciudad más importante del reino, donde los más afortunados y ostentosos podían hallarse, pero no esperaba menos de la regente, como ella lo era, de no estar en el palacio de allí; según escuchó del sirviente que hizo las averiguaciones, la reina de las Tierras Unidas ofreció su hospitalidad, pero la soberana de Arendelle, sin llegar a causar un incidente político por su actitud, encontró el modo de hacer que la reina no se ofendiera por lo que podía catalogarse de displicencia.

El pelirrojo imaginaba que la reina Elsa necesitaba un sitio propio donde disfrutar sin la parafernalia existente en el palacio de la soberana, a la que él no fue expuesto porque la naturaleza de su estancia no era diplomática exactamente, ni dio a conocer oficialmente su presencia en el reino.

Y, por mucho que le aceptara la reina, no se vería expuesto a lo que ocurriera allí, por estar uno de sus hermanos disfrutando de la _generosidad_ de la monarca.

Él estaba en la residencia de una prima suya, que se casó con un miembro de la aristocracia en ese reino, y allí se encontraba bien; ella estaba contenta con su presencia para charlar brevemente y responder a las preguntas de su hijo pequeño—y entretenerlo, también—, mientras conseguía un tutor y su esposo se encontraba fuera con las _múltiples actividades que ocupaban el día de su Gracia, el duque_. Así, ella también podría concentrarse en las frivolidades de las compras.

De ahí salió y recorrió, a pie, la distancia que lo separaba de la casa de aspecto señorial de ella, con la fachada similar a las mansiones de esas calles. Sin saberlo, eran casi vecinos (se preguntaba cómo, queriendo evitarla, no se percató de ello con anterioridad).

Ya frente a la casa, Hans llamó a la puerta y lo recibió un mayordomo de porte amable, que le hizo esperar unos momentos en una salita en lo que corroboraba la disponibilidad de la dueña de la casa. No le pasó desapercibida la mirada que le dirigió cuando le hizo entrega de su tarjeta… si en la alta burguesía corrían rápido los rumores, la servidumbre podía conocer un hecho antes de que abandonara la boca de su empleador.

Las paredes eran delgadas… y los patrones olvidaban, muchas veces, que los que trabajaban para ellos no eran invisibles. Pese a pensarlo muchas veces, _lo comprobó en experiencia_.

Momentos más tarde, tras entretenerse recorriendo la decoración del recibidor con la mirada, él fue dirigido a la presencia de su Majestad en el salón azul. Mientras caminaba hacia la reina en el espacioso corredor alfombrado, notó que el interior parecía ser gemelo al de la residencia en la que era huésped, con los mismos acabados en las paredes tapizadas y mobiliario similar, aunque esta casa daba el aspecto de ser más agradable en su interior, a comparación de la otra, con sus amplias cortinas abiertas de par en par.

Elucubraba que la reina no querría más cuartos oscuros después de los trece años en que estuvo encerrada.

Sin embargo, el salón azul al que entró—que debía su nombre al color del tapiz en la pared—, no le dio ese parecer entonces, al entrar en él y encontrar a la reina Elsa sentada en una otomana ante la ventana, casi con las cortinas corridas, con la atención en lo que había del otro lado del vidrio.

El mayordomo partió sin emitir palabra y Hans escuchó el suave sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Tal ausencia, dio lugar a un breve silencio que él no se atrevió a interrumpir, respetando las formas y esperando que ella le diera un indicativo de cómo manejar la conversación.

Ante todo, era alguien que pensaba antes de actuar.

—Innumerables veces me he encontrado observando el exterior —habló la reina Elsa, desde su posición, sin moverse—. Esperando… ver a alguien llegar y que me sacara del infierno en que vivía —musitó ella en tono melancólico, que hizo a él mirarla atentamente, apreciando su cuerpo encogido.

Hans dio dos pasos hacia la reina y ella se volvió, dirigiendo sus conflictivos orbes celestes a él.

—Hasta ahora, después de la tormenta, solo Anna ha venido a mí. _Nadie más_ —pronunció con un deje de asombro al final—. Me sorprende encontrarlo aquí, príncipe Hans.

—Supone que no pienso perder la oportunidad de hacerme con su reino —dijo él, sin ninguna clase de emoción, aceptando la indicación de ella de sentarse en la silla acolchada cerca de donde estaba, que movió para estar cara a cara con ella.

De la boca de la atractiva rubia escapó una risa seca.

—Sería ingenua de no hacerlo, pero no lo creo. Escuché bien su declaración anoche, como debe estar repitiéndose en boca de todos a este momento, usted no daría un paso atrás en el caso que cumpliera su palabra —ella emitió con un suspiro y retornó la mirada cerúlea a la ventana que daba al frente de la casa, donde estaba la calle—. Confieso pensé que pudiera aprovechar la ocasión para dejarme en una posición débil.

Ella devolvió la atención a él y la vio erguirse en su asiento, recordándole a la reina que lo envió esposado a su barco, de regreso a las Islas del Sur, para recibir su castigo.

—La pregunta es, ¿qué hace aquí? —cuestionó ella en un tono entre curioso, rayando en lo exigente, sin sonar maleducado. —¿Qué gana con esto? Consultarlo con la almohada serviría de propósito para cambiar de parecer.

Hans reprimió una sonrisa, pensando en lo que ella acababa de decir… Por lo menos no se refería a una noche tranquila, porque no las había tenido desde infante. Le pareció que ella, en ese punto, podría simpatizar con él, sus pasados tenían una ligera semejanza en las desafortunadas circunstancias.

Claro que la reina Elsa estaba rodeada, en su círculo personal, por mejores sujetos que él y había hecho de su proceder más humano que en su caso.

—Una espléndida esposa —susurró. Eso ganaba.

La notó enrojecer brevemente.

—Déjese de eso —repuso ella de manera firme.

La reina Elsa, no obstante, tenía más peso sobre sus hombros y la mala suerte de ser mujer, con sus circunstancias. Ser rey regente no era lo mismo que ser la reina monarca.

Había aspectos divergentes entre ambos puestos. Uno de ellos el asunto de la descendencia, que siendo mujer lo tenía en un problema contra el tiempo.

Estaba la credulidad y reputación que las de su sexo llevaban, por no decir otras cosas.

Así era su mundo.

Sus conocimientos y su visión de la realidad, junto a las experiencias tenidas, habían hecho mella en él.

—¿Qué sería de usted, entonces? —inquirió él, genuinamente interesado, tras lo que había presenciado la noche anterior. Que por culpa de un bastardo como Lord Lyon ella se viera arruinada, no era su deseo, y si estaba en su posibilidad impedirlo, bienvenida fuera la ocasión.

Eso, sin hablar de las repercusiones que habría de tener su pueblo, por las decisiones de los hipócritas. Unos cuantos tendrían pensamientos cabales, pero otros no, y era muy casual que los poderosos tenían muy en cuenta la reputación de quienes se vinculaban, más si era mujer. Hasta la reina de las Tierras Unidas se había visto envuelta en una situación de alianza, aunque para su suerte existían amor entre su esposo y ella.

Los que juzgaban, creían que la seguridad de sus acciones podía depender de la carga proveniente de su sexo.

Sí era analítico al respecto y se había cruzado con opiniones y sucesos interesantes en el Nuevo Mundo, donde, más importante, no imponía la aristocracia, para el ascenso de una persona. Quizá las mujeres carecían de mayor poder, pero sobresalían de no tener el gran número de cargas puestas como las del otro lado del mundo. En ocasiones.

—No creo que le preocupe mucho mi desenlace, príncipe Hans —le respondió la rubia, finalmente—. Sería la venganza perfecta, hasta yo puedo verlo —terminó, en lo que parecía un tono resignado, pero triste.

—Me encuentro sin actividades que ocupen mi tiempo —comentó, fingiendo indiferencia, y sin hacer alusión respecto al tema que ella refería.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, en la mayor muestra de ánimo de su conversación. —¿Hasta el día de su muerte o la mía?

Él imitó el gesto de ella, con gracia y arrogancia. —Mi padre puede dar fe de la longevidad de mis parientes. En todo caso, quizá debiera preocuparse usted de estar unida a mí hasta su último hálito de vida.

—Entonces… —Ella puso rostro serio—. Sería de precisar quién soporte más la presencia del otro y que el destino decida cuál de los dos parta antes. —Hans no necesitó elaborar mucho mentalmente para entender que era una aceptación de parte de ella, sabía que ahí no había pretensiones románticas o algo por el estilo, era más del tipo práctico y conveniente.

Él se garantizaba una buena esposa y la oportunidad de tener un sitio al que pertenecer, porque Arendelle le había gustado—ya haría algo que le granjeara la buena opinión del pueblo, si es que cambió mucho después de atentar contra su reina, pese a ayudarlos en su momento de dificultad—. Ella, pues, no necesitaba pensarlo más.

Asimismo, como miembros de la realeza, era una situación a la que no se encontraban ajenos, más bien un hecho seguro desde su nacimiento. Lo de Anna, su antigua prometida y futura cuñada, que se había casado con un _plebeyo_ , como decían, era quizá una compensación de la reina.

—De cualquier modo —enunció, tras carraspear—. Haga su testamento, reina Elsa, e incluya una cláusula que indique, al usted fallecer sin descendencia de edad adulta, el poder quedaría en manos de su hermana, ocurriera que las leyes de su reino difieran. O del modo en que yo no me beneficie, se diera el caso.

—Por prudencia, tomaré su palabra —expresó ella en un modo muy forzado. _Tal vez ni se imaginaba con hijos_.

—No se preocupes, ambos sabemos lo que he hecho y la verdad no me ofende —aseveró él, notando su gesto contrito. —Y si vamos a estar unidos en matrimonio, haríamos bien en hablarnos claro.

Ella colocó su trenza rubia tras su espalda y quitó inexistentes motas de polvo de la falda de su vestido color malva, de corte a la cintura, cuello cuadrado y mangas cortas.

—Ya que lo propone, Hans, predicará con el ejemplo —dijo, tras unos segundos. Él se imaginó cuánto tardó en formularlo con precisión.

—Por supuesto —respondió, sin perderse la mirada recelosa de ella, como si esperara que le hiciera alguna cosa de repente.

Más que molestarlo, le divirtió. Él había tenido tiempo de ir acostumbrándose a sí mismo, tras sus reflexiones. Además, no podía negar que, inicialmente, era entretenido ver lo dubitativa que se mostraba y sus intentos por no congelarlo; así como que era una especie de consuelo el sentirse con un poco de poder en la conversación.

Si continuaba, más adelante, sería cansado, pero tenía la intención que con el tiempo demostraría lo diferente que eran sus motivaciones actuales a las del pasado.

Por supuesto, además de que tomaría tiempo, era muy probable que ella desconociera lo ocurrido en esos cuatro años y cualquiera tendría su misma reticencia a quien quiso asesinarla en el pasado, aun si él creyera entonces que era por un bien mayor. Probablemente, de no haber trascurrido su episodio a las puertas de la muerte, sus intenciones serían las misma de antes, _pero mejor planeadas._

Hans pensaba que lo más apropiado y beneficioso era incitar una convivencia sana entre los dos, dado lo especial de su situación.

Él no tendría que haberse visto implicado, ciertamente, pero lo veía como un modo de enmendar el pasado, al no dejarle en la estacada o ligada a Lyon. No era un héroe, claro, le daba una oportunidad mejor.

De allí en adelante, el destino decidiría, aunque esperaba acontecimientos favorables en sus vidas. Tampoco quería ser la clase de matrimonio distante, que antes le habría venido a bien.

—Haría bien en anunciarse oficialmente y establecer una fecha —opinó él tras unos buenos momentos de silencio.

Elsa dio un respingo.

—¿Le interesa una gran recepción? —preguntó ella con voz ronca y luego aclaró su garganta.

Él rió y se cruzó de brazos, siendo tolerante con la expresión asombrada de ella al escucharlo.

—Creo que quien decidió llevarlas a cabo por primera vez, fue una mujer, mi señora —informó a modo de broma.

La vio reprimir una sonrisa. —Entonces con una licencia especial, que nos evite las amonestaciones habituales, será suficiente.

—¿Es este lugar donde desea hacerlo o en su reino? —cuestionó él—. ¿O qué piensa de que lo oficie el capitán de su barco? —sugirió, también dando a entender que no estarían separados por mar sin saber el uno del otro, tras las nupcias. Al menos, merecía la oportunidad ese enrevesado juego.

Aun cuan retorcido fuera eso, tampoco aceptaría ser un marido cornudo o satisfacer sus necesidades físicas extramaritalmente, sin darse la oportunidad de congeniar con ella, lo cual podría ocurrir, sabía bien. Y le apetecía estar en Arendelle.

—Por mí, la última opción me haría más cómoda.

Eso era un punto intermedio, pero podría valer. —Si se arrepiente, simplemente podría lanzarme al mar por la borda o la plancha —manifestó, en fingida seriedad.

—¡Yo no me atrevería a! —replicó Elsa alborotándose en su asiento, con mayor muestra de vida.

Eso estaba mejor que antes; se dijo que iría pasándose el pasmo inicial, poco a poco.

—Relájese, es broma. No la creo capaz de semejante acto. Es bastante valiente al aceptar esto.

—Sería la primera vez que alguien opina eso de mí —expresó secamente ella, antes de poner sus labios en una rígida línea.

Él suspiró. La paciencia era una virtud, tenía que recordar. Todo a su debido tiempo.

—No argumentaré con que no tuvimos tiempo de conocernos, porque sé de quién es la culpa —acotó sencillamente—. Me encargaré de lo que haga falta. ¿Cuánto tiempo estará en el reino?

—Mi fecha de partida es dentro de cuatro días, mi diplomático aquí tiene los detalles, si desea consultarlos.

—Perfecto, su Majestad —musitó él, poniéndose en pie y ofreciéndole una venia como despedida. —Si es su deseo encontrarme, me encuentro a seis puertas, en la residencia del Duque de Castle.

Hans estaba cerca de la puerta cuando la reina habló con voz suave—: En las circunstancias actuales, podríamos tener la licencia de hablarnos el uno al otro, tuteándonos sin pretensiones.

Él se volvió y la vio mirando al exterior otra vez, como una estatua de marfil, que le supuso alguien tan inalcanzable como cuando llegó a su reino y pensó que no podría cumplir su cometido de desposarla, en su lugar desviándose por la menor de las hermanas.

Solo que esa vez era diferente. Ella sería su esposa.

—Tomo tu palabra, Elsa —pronunció con voz calma, sin dejar entrever el triunfo que le debía conseguir a alguien como ella para ser su esposa, a pesar de lo que había hecho, porque era muy ruin celebrar de su mala fortuna. —Ahora habré de retirarme —concluyó e inclinó su cabeza antes de dirigirse a la puerta y salir en silencio.

oooo

Esposarse en altamar sería el cometido de un buen Almirante como Hans, aunque no entraba en la ilusión el hacerlo con una novia que no se sintiera orgullosa de pronunciar sus votos de su brazo, o tuviese un semblante ensombrecido como la mujer a su lado que, si bien no denotaba entusiasmo, su resignación iba más al tono lúgubre.

No era especialmente perceptible a los otros. Naturalmente, era Hans con la capacidad de intuir lo que pasaba con los demás, quien lo veía. De lo contrario, el capitán habría cuestionado la realización de la ceremonia.

Tampoco era que esperara una novia radiante, solo fue una leve apreciación de su parte. Imaginaba que ella podría haberse ideado casándose en otras circunstancias, tal vez no amando a su futuro cónyuge, pero sí teniendo un mejor entendimiento que con él.

La ceremonia fue muy breve, con la ayudante de ella y un segundo oficial como testigos; siguió con una comida en honor a la reina y su consorte, tras la cual les habían dejado a solas en el salón, siendo así el primer día de un viaje de cinco, sumidos en un silencio pasable.

En el presente, ambos tomaban el té, ella particularmente callada, agitándose en su lugar cada que él hacía un movimiento en su asiento.

Hans tenía una idea de lo que podía ser gran parte de la incomodidad de ella.

—¿Qué te preocupa, Elsa? —interrogó de modo considerado y ella dio un respingo.

Sin embargo, sus labios permanecieron unidos, y la taza de porcelana en sus manos pareció el objeto más interesante del mundo, por cómo lo miraba.

—¿Será lo que ocurre en la noche de bodas, esposa mía? —Evitó que sonara cómico, cuando era un asunto serio.

El rostro de ella se puso como granate, descubriéndola; él sabía que había dado en el clavo.

—Dejemos por el momento a un lado las relaciones maritales —manifestó ella en un tono sin derecho a réplica.

Él, sonriendo de lado, se encogió de hombros. Ella le era atractiva, sí, pero se abstendría de explorarlo por el momento.

—No pensaba hacer petición de ello —anunció, con sus ojos color esmeralda puestos en ella—; no te alejaría de una situación incómoda para meterte en otra, Elsa. Además, tengo la certeza que solo te imaginarías a un asesino sobre ti, preguntándote si en cualquier momento te ahorcaría —afirmó como un hecho, y ella tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

Elsa carraspeó. —No será precisamente por ti, Hans, con cualquier cónyuge desconocido habría hecho lo mismo. Relacionarme de ese modo con un extraño no entra en mis planes —puntualizó ella con firmeza.

Él ladeó una sonrisa. —Una postura muy sabia y posible con una reina —comentó, pero llevó una mano a la línea de su mandíbula, cruzando en su cabeza una nueva idea—. Me pregunto cómo habrías sido con un marido dominante, al que esa postura no le agradara mucho.

Ella frunció el ceño, logrando el cometido de él de hacerle mostrar más emoción y salir de esa actitud reservada. —Eso no lo sabremos —dijo.

Probablemente ella se habría opuesto con uñas y dientes o le habría congelado el miembro, pensó él.

—Muy cierto —coincidió el cobrizo—, pero no deja de parecer una cuestión interesante.

Así como otras cosas.

Hans era posesivo con lo que consideraba suyo, solo que no se lo diría. No mandaría en ella, que tenía bastante poder, pero no permitiría que otro se interpusiera ante su esposa y él, para quitársela, aun si no la quería.

Ella era la esposa de Hans Westergård, como lo indicaba el anillo dorado en su dedo, gemelo al suyo. Y las circunstancias no podían ser las ideales, pero ya Elsa le pertenecía, al menos en el papel y era un vínculo que los unía y la decía ante los otros de él, para estar a su lado.

Con trece hermanos, era obvio que desarrollara un instinto de posesión.

Recordó entonces algo a lo que le traía dando vueltas esos días.

—¿Te molestaría hablar de ese día? —preguntó tratando de hacerlo con tacto y porque pensaba que lo mejor sería hablarlo.

Elsa se tensó y lo miró, con los ojos un poco nublados.

—¿Para recordar lo tonta que fui? —masculló ella entre dientes.

—No —declaró él rotundamente—. Para que no lo calles. Solo estoy haciéndote un favor, cuando hables con tu hermana.

Por _una vez_ que quería ser comprensivo _._

Se contuvo, no era que sería fácil para Elsa.

Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró. —Lo lamento, no es mi naturaleza ser así —dijo con una nota de arrepentimiento.

Hans asintió.

—Pero tampoco lo es hablar de manera tan sencilla, menos sobre mí.

—Lo entiendo, no eres la única —farfulló.

—Ya estaba cansada de verme rodeada de mucha gente y salí al jardín para respirar un tiempo —explicó Elsa, con los ojos cerrados todavía, pero Hans vio las líneas de tensión alrededor de ellos—. Recorrí el jardín y encontré un rincón apartado, pensé que nadie me había visto. Salir en esas condiciones era llamar al escándalo.

—No lo es así mientras se es cuidadoso, y dices que lo fuiste.

—Eso no aplaca mi conciencia —murmuró Elsa y él vio con detenimiento cuando se elevaron sus pestañas, dando paso a sus orbes cerúleos tribulados. —Él, lord Lyon, apareció y traté de mantener conversación con él y alejarme, pero él fue insistente y me vi acorralada. Pensaba hacer uso de mis poderes para asustarlo desde atrás, sin que se diera cuenta, pero sacó un cuchillo que acercó a mi cuello y eso era lo único que tenía en mente. Empezó a decir comentarios obscenos y yo traté de concentrarme en atacar.

» Comencé a sentir miedo cuando él empezó a to… carme, con su mano libre, sin dejar de mirarme… con una expresión en su rostro que me atemorizó, porque parecía capaz de atravesarme, sin importar quién era. Y daba la impresión de poder maniobrarse bien sin dejar de amenazarme.

Ella suspiró.

—El miedo me nubló la cabeza y… sentí impotencia, a pesar de que con mis poderes lo habría detenido perfectamente, pero no conseguía mantener la cabeza clara, y podría matarlo así, porque con el miedo así no consigo controlar mis poderes.

—Y tú no eres ninguna asesina —rellenó él.

Ella asintió y bajó la vista a sus manos. —Estaba tratando de pensar qué hacer y desgarró mi ropa, me ganó la desesperación. Si lo atacaba sin matarlo, él, en venganza, hablaría.

Y a pesar de ser reina, Lyon sería respaldado en contra de ese _abominable ser_ , como opinaban muchos, igual que Weselton.

 _Mujer_ y _bruja_ eran los argumentos más convincentes para los hipócritas, y de algún modo llevarían la situación a qué hacía en el jardín a solas con un hombre, lo que él iba a hacer "ella lo había provocado", lo incitó y se merecía lo que iba a hacerle Lyon. O fue su propósito, seduciéndolo como una especie de Jezabel. O como la " _bruja_ " que era.

Eso traería de nuevo una multitud de _Malleus Maleficarum**_ y se tornaría lamentable para ella, que habría atentado contra la vida de ese miserable, que se lo merecía, aunque amenazara contra su vida.

O quizás lo habría hecho si hubiese llegado más lejos en su propósito. No lo sabía ni quería preguntárselo, ni habría una oportunidad en el futuro de averiguarlo. Mataba a Lyon antes de que pusiera un pie cerca de ella.

—Me alegro de tener la misma idea de pasear —exteriorizó, para romper el silencio.

Elsa, tras unos segundos, movió la cabeza en afirmación. —Y yo.

Entonces, la plática tornó otros rumbos, no precisamente personales.

Como un comienzo, los asuntos de Arendelle podrían ser el tema más interesante del mundo, y un tópico de unión para ambos.

Esperaba, por la paz de los dos, no el único.

* * *

*Coger al toro por los cuernos: Hacer las cosas de ya; resolver una situación incierta con valor, la idea es enfrentarse, por decirlo de algún modo.

**Malleus Maleficarum: El martillo de las Brujas, traducido del latín. Un tratado sobre la caza de brujas, de bastante influencia en la persecución de las mujeres que consideraban como tales.

* * *

 _ **NA2:** Como pueden ver, lo que era un OS ha aumentado su extensión._

 _No es mi mejor trabajo, volví tantas veces a escribir, influyéndome de otras historias, por lo cual ignoro si hay diferencias notables entre los capítulos, que no son muchos. Cuentan partes importantes de una relación entre los protagonistas, espero les guste._

Cada lunes corresponderá una actualización.

* * *

Guest: Thank you; reviews like yours are what authors look for. It's been more than a while since you posted it, but then I thought it was amazing.

Guest 2: Me deja a gusto leer tu comentario, espero que ahora que se encuentra la continuación te atraiga como la primera parte. Gracias por tu review.


	3. Chapter 3

**_NA: Un capítulo más, espero que los nombres de sitios, de aquí en adelante, sean idóneos para darles a entender las referencias._**

* * *

 **III**

* * *

El canto de las gaviotas, para Hans, siempre le traía sosiego a su alma.

Escucharlas en la cercanía o la distancia hacían al pelirrojo pensar en el mar salado, y en horizontes interminables, con olas en calma y atardeceres mezclados de colores y mareas de tono índigo, diferente al azul brillante del cielo que se reflejaba en las aguas del día, que danzaban con el viento cuando el mundo estaba apacible sin tormentas o personas arruinando los océanos.

Sin embargo, en el actual momento, esas gaviotas eran significado que el último tramo de viaje a Arendelle había llegado, y como entre los puertos de Calays y Doover*, ya podía ver la silueta de tierra, donde las banderas ondeantes de la nación que le adoptaría, le daban la bienvenida, junto a la contención de aire en su pecho.

Una travesía de cinco días, en los que en pensamiento se había preparado, no habían sido suficientes para el sentimiento de aprehensión que le atenazó con posar su mirada esmeralda en la muralla que protegía el reino, acompañado por la emoción incontenible de volver a un lugar, donde, momentáneamente, se sintió a gusto, y que ahora sería su hogar, aun si alguien se oponía (no se rendiría tan sencillamente). No temía, era consciente de que no podría haber completo agrado a su presencia, pero sabía que, como con Elsa, no sería sencillo, y se sobrevendrían tiempos complicados, en los que la paciencia y el esfuerzo habrían de primar, antes que nada.

Y de algún modo se ganaría el agrado y la aceptación, no por nada tenía la capacidad para obtenerlo (esa vez sin maquinaciones que le azoraban). Pasar gran parte de su vida en un sitio donde sería odiado o menospreciado y repudiado, se volvería agotador… y hasta doloroso, reviviendo una infancia donde predominó la indiferencia y la burla, y la idea de no importar verdaderamente a nadie, a pesar de la idolatría y el respeto que le daban, solo por ser quien era, un príncipe.

Especialmente, tenía la esperanza de que, al menos, con su cónyuge tuviera una relación de sana convivencia, pudiendo desaparecer la reticencia en ambos y dejar de lado su gran falla del pasado, en aras de la cordura y la calma. Siquiera que, con su esposa, pasara más allá de una plática que parecía forzada y estar en un mismo sitio sintiéndose mínimamente cómodos, a diferencia del viaje que habían tenido.

Requeriría paciencia y comprensión, pero pasar a algo como ello, con Elsa, se lo proponía como su primera convicción en ese matrimonio, para el que ninguno de los dos había entrado deseoso, y solo de forma aceptable y consciente.

Miró a Elsa, que, como él, en cubierta, esperaba el arribo a Arendelle —deseaba que no para huir de él, aunque lo sospechaba gravemente, y no la culpaba—, estaba con los cabellos en una trenza alrededor de su cabeza, que se agitaban con el viento que golpeaba sus rostros.

No habían tenido más que conversaciones distantes y respetuosas, y solo hasta entonces, ya muy tarde, se daba cuenta que no habían hablado de los asuntos prácticos de su unión, sumidos en temas generales de los que conocer sus puntos de vista, como si se trataran de dos desconocidos en una cena, que hablarían únicamente de manera superficial, solo por una ocasión o dos.

Lo cual se oponía a que ya estaban en matrimonio.

Ignoraba si la forma de vida de ella no le habría preparado del todo para congeniar más profundo con alguien o solo era por tratarse de él —se decantaba más a lo segundo—, pero en adelante _habría_ de ser distinto.

El caso era que, llegando a Arendelle, él iría más a ciegas de lo que le habría gustado, y el momento actual, donde la velocidad del barco disminuía y los guardias se arremolinaban en el muelle, no era prudente para sostener esa conversación —ni se podría—. Tampoco cuando los ciudadanos se congregaban para recibir a su reina, y lo descubrían ahí con ella.

Suspiró, al igual que Elsa a su lado. No tomaría más que ver sus dedos anulares para llegar a una conclusión, y la falta de animosidad, que podría haberse esperado.

—¿Sería una falta de respeto preguntar si estás lista? —preguntó, en tono serio, a pesar de que era tonto.

—Más bien ingenuo, o burlesco —aseveró su esposa, emitiendo una larga exhalación, llevando una de sus manos a su frente.

Él, del modo en que resultaba carente de educación, se encogió de hombros.

—No es ésa mi intención, cabe aclarar; pero sé que no es una situación fácil.

—Y no lo estoy recriminando. Ni quisiera que Anna se llevara una sorpresa o disgusto que afecte de sobremanera a su estado —musitó Elsa, frotándose los ojos. Su tribulación le causó simpatía y envidia iguales, por la enorme preocupación velada que había detrás de sus palabras. Lo que él habría dado por una persona con semejante interés en él.

Si bien Lars lo tenía en estima, no podía decir que su relación fuese extremadamente afectuosa, en especial después de que su comunicación se vio afectada por su paso en Arendelle.

Por otro lado, la otra emoción provino de lo que venía pensando después del suceso nocturno con Lyon y sus consecuencias, el destino al que había deparado a una joven que lo pasó mal, como él, en su infancia, y ahora que parecía ir bien, _se venían otras circunstancias a arruinarlo_.

Si hubiera sido menos egoísta, le habría dado la oportunidad de ir introduciendo la situación poco a poco, y no de golpe, pero le parecía que también era de provecho para ambos el no poner gran distancia entre los dos, en medio de una situación sin posibilidad de remedio. Era incuestionable una anulación o divorcio, pues cualquiera de las dos sería más grave para la reputación de la reina de Arendelle.

Y, otra vez, ¿qué mal había en darle una oportunidad ya que se vieron orillados a ello?

Complicado, sí, pero no imposible, se hacía algo en peores circunstancias.

El barco ancló finalmente y Elsa le permitió escoltarla hacia la rampa para hacer su descenso, rodeados por el silencio sepulcral y las diferentes miradas del público. Había entre asombro, especulación, desconcierto, repudio y, sorprendentemente, apreciación (en algunos).

Tanto Elsa, como él, muy entrenados para parecer ajenos a la observación y preguntas silenciosas, productos de las elucubraciones de la gente, caminaron en medio de todos ellos, aunque ella ofrecía pequeños saludos y sonrisas a quienes regía.

Él, incluso sin mirar atento, descubrió el genuino aprecio de su gente, pasado el miedo que le tuvieron cuando estuvo ahí; pero también vio que, algunos de los que le dieron miradas apreciativas, tenían expresiones levemente reticentes a Elsa, y pensó que la aceptación de sus poderes podía ser pública, pero quedaban sus secuelas de ese momento espantoso en que, hasta él, temió de morir por hipotermia.

No era ingenuo, tras unas averiguaciones y mucho análisis, había sabido que no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, una vez acabada la helada, y en diferente clase de gente eso podría haber hecho mella.

Solo esperaba que las miradas de aquellos no escondieran deseos profundos de que él terminara el acto que empezó en el pasado.

O, al menos deseaba que, en el fondo, creyeran, muy ingenuamente y erróneamente, que él podría mantener a raya a Elsa, tras haber sido uno de los que actuó en su contra en la helada.

Ambos hicieron el corto camino al castillo dando la mejor pantalla que podrían haber hecho.

Afortunadamente, de momento, ninguno de los presentes hizo ademán de arremeter en su contra.

Ansiaba que, Anna, en su avanzado estado, tuviera la misma clase de respuesta.

oooo

Hans habría esperado todo menos el recibimiento de una muy embarazada Anna en la entrada del castillo, avanzando lo más rápido que podía al final del corredor.

Le daba mucha gracia el apuro que tenía, pero disimuló lo suficientemente bien como para que una sonrisa diera la impresión equivocada. Elsa tomó la entrada de su hermana como indicativo para cortar la distancia entre las dos, con rostro preocupado.

—Cuando Olaf dijo que te vio con Hans desde lo lejos, ¡pensé que necesitaría lentes! —Anna ignoró los brazos abiertos de su hermana y siguió con sus pasos hacia él, que la esperaba quieto. —Este arribista mentiroso…

No creía que una mujer casi a punto de parir pudiera darle un golpe que lo noqueara, aunque tampoco iba a tener la guardia baja.

Sin embargo, tuvo a consideración a su antigua prometida, que se detuvo con una mano a sus espaldas, respirando agitadamente, y dio un paso adelante, incluso si su cabeza se oponía a no tener una distancia prudencial. Podría adelantarse su parto de la impresión.

—No creo que haga bien para tu estado ser tan apresurada —dijo, observándola, realmente con la idea de que tuviera a su hijo en ese preciso momento.

Ignoraba su tiempo de gravidez, pese a lo avanzado que parecía, pero no quería que aquello fuese a su causa.

—Anna —pronunció Elsa, que la había alcanzado prontamente, sosteniendo una mano de su hermana.

—¡Vaya! Alguien pensaría que una mujer embarazada no podría avanzar tan rápido. —Una voz de varón, mayormente infantil, interrumpió al momento, y él volteó para ver una criatura de nieve, con una nube encima, colocándose una rama a su costado.

Supuso que sería otra creación de Elsa, igual que la inmensa criatura por la que casi cayó al precipicio años atrás. Esta, con su sonrisa dentada y su gran nariz de zanahoria, parecía amigable.

—Olaf, ¡lo siento! Te destruí —exclamó Anna, en tono apenado.

—Creo que, a partir de aquí, yo me encargo —le comunicó Elsa de modo educado.

—¡No! —replicó Anna, antes de que él pudiera asentir, escrutándolo con la mirada. —No lo quiero perder de vista, bien podría estar presente. Y que se me explique por qué ambos tienen argollas matrimoniales.

—Olaf, ¿puedes irte con Hans? Tengo que hablar con Anna —propuso Elsa, sujetando el brazo de su hermana con fuerza, y él pensó en el duro relato que tendría a continuación. —Le diré a Gerda que te instalen.

—Creo que yo puedo hacerlo —manifestó de forma ecuánime, obteniendo una afirmación de ella.

Ambas hermanas partieron y él se quedó en compañía de un muñeco de nieve, que lo miraba profundamente receloso, aun cuando en su pueril rostro no surgiera efecto.

Era demasiado gracioso que una criatura minúscula y de rostro gracioso tratara de parecer intimidante, y eso, junto a lo hilarante que podía ser la situación y la aprehensión que había estado sintiendo, lo hicieron soltar una carcajada, no muy histérica, claro.

—No funcionará, por mucho que lo intentes —manifestó, ante la mirada asombrada del Olaf—, ¿dónde puedo hallar a Gerda? No tiene sentido presentarme si ya sabes quién soy, ¿no es así?

Olaf soltó un largo suspiro e hizo lo que pareció un encogimiento de hombros.

—En la cocina.

Hans creyó que eso lo habría podido asumir él, pero asintió, de cualquier modo.

—Gracias —expresó, y se puso en marcha hacia aquél sitio, sin hacérsele extraño que la mujer rechoncha o su esposo, no aparecieran.

Seguramente estuvieron escuchando pendientes y se alejaron cuando no hubo que atender a la reina. Ellos habían sido los que más habían mostrado su negación a él, tras su atentado a Elsa.

Cual fuera su sorpresa al dar con Gerda en el pasillo, y que lo saludara sin recriminaciones a la vista.

No iba a ahondar en ello.

Descubrió que el muñeco venía detrás, porque saludó al ama de llaves al detenerse a su lado.

 _Cumpliría al pie de la letra con la petición de Elsa._ Un muñeco obstinado. Otra Anna.

—Confiamos en el juicio de la reina, y mi esposo y yo hemos tenido experiencias en el pasado que nos dieron perspectiva. ¿Asumo que la habitación junto a los aposentos de la reina le acomoda, Alteza?

Por un momento, le tomó de sorpresa, pero no habría sido él de no saber recuperarse ni disimular. Fue como una rama de olivo, y podría vivir con eso. Al menos, no iniciaba tan mal.

—Me parece bien, Gerda. ¿Sería amable de procurar que la persona que se encargue de mis alimentos, sea de confianza? —pidió con un toque de su arrogancia acostumbrada.

Olaf se quedó boquiabierto a su lado, mientras que Gerda curvó una media sonrisa y asintió.

—En una hora estará lista su habitación, la biblioteca al momento está desocupada. ¿Puedo ofrecerle de beber o comer?

Negó, y caminó en dirección al sitio que ella había dicho, tras despedirla, todavía con el muñeco sobre sus talones, que se sentó frente a él en el lugar que ocupó en la biblioteca, con un libro de Botánica que escogió al azar.

—¿A qué esperas para lanzar tu pregunta? —cuestionó, desviando la vista de una ilustración de una pícea. Sabía que en todo momento tenía su mirada puesta en él.

—¿Por qué?

—Tendrás que ser más específico —resolvió, habiendo muchas posibilidades.

—Hiciste eso con Anna y Elsa —aclaró el muñeco. —¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Él, con sorpresa por su seriedad, tragó saliva y asintió.

—Poder, codicia, ignorancia y ceguera. —Suspiró. —Búsqueda de atención, deseo de reconocimiento, una mala respuesta para aplacar el rechazo, decisiones erróneas. Nombra la que quieras, ya no importa, está hecho. Los sucesos del pasado no pueden borrarse y marcan el futuro. ¿Volvería a hacerlo? No.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —repitió Olaf.

¿Porque podía y tomó la oportunidad, o por estúpido? ¿Qué quería que le dijera?

Ya en el pasado lo había hecho tema de reflexión.

—¿Buscas una confesión? Tal vez no puedas escuchar lo que deseas —ofreció como respuesta.

—No, ¿por qué te casaste con Elsa?

—Porque la alternativa era demasiado mala, aun junto a mí, debo reconocer. Era imposible quedar mirándome.

Olaf puso cara pensativa y asintió. —Entonces no hagas nada que sea malo y que la alternativa suene mejor.

—No tengo esa intención. Y, créeme, no soy nada comparado con Lyon.

De solo pensar en él revivió la furia y frunció el ceño, le hubiera gustado acabar con él y que tuviera su merecido. Pero, al menos, sabía que la influencia de Elsa le cerraría algunas puertas cuando meses más tarde cumpliera sus palabras del barco, de ponerle trabas.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento, y Anna, con los ojos enrojecidos, ingresó dificultosamente a la biblioteca. Su mirada cristalina se posó en él, y no era necesario saber discernir entre los sentimientos de otros, para darse cuenta del conflicto que pasaba por dentro.

Ella llegó hasta el mismo sillón que ocupaba Olaf, y se dejó caer ahí, sin ceremonia.

—Escucha, Hans, nunca tendré el suficiente temple para perdonarte, pero puedo _agradecerte_ —emitió con dificultad— el que ayudaras a mi hermana para que no terminara con un hombre, _sorprendentemente_ , peor que tú.

Ella hizo una pausa.

—Tendremos que lidiar contigo emparentado, por lo menos hagamos lo mejor que se pueda.

Él asintió, sin creerlo todavía, con mucha mayor sorpresa que con Gerda, y pensó que nunca habría podido equivocarse tanto al tratar de adelantarse a alguien, curiosamente siendo esas hermanas con quienes compartía un historial difícil.

Anna esbozó una sonrisa presuntuosa. —Al menos no tendré que preocuparme en matarte si actúas inadecuadamente; Elsa no te tiene miedo y contigo tiene plena libertad de usar sus poderes. Ten en cuenta no hacer de las tuyas, Hans Westergård.

Hans puso los ojos en blanco, pero asumió que era lo más justo por decir, y lo esperado. Desconocían del todo que había avanzado, siquiera un poco, del ser que era en el pasado.

—¿Eso es todo? —inquirió él, impertérrito.

Su ahora cuñada, cambió el gesto por uno ceñudo. —Solo espero que no hayas sido patético golpeando y permanezca indispuesto el tiempo suficiente, o yo me encargaré de cortarl… Lo siento, Olaf. ¿Me acompañas mientras sigo tejiendo?

El muñeco afirmó sonriente y se puso en pie. Hans hizo lo mismo y ofreció una mano a Anna, quien la cogió reluctantemente, y se levantó.

Cuando salieron, él volvió a su asiento y miró con interés la alfombra oscura, diciéndose que tal vez no todo estaba perdido.

El detalle era cumplir su propósito con su esposa.

oooo

Después de aquel comienzo, los días avanzaron de un modo calmo para Hans, quien podía afirmar que no caminaba sobre un lecho de rosas, pero tampoco estaba extremadamente mal.

Era cierto que había miradas indiscretas y recelosas de los habitantes, era inevitable, solo que le traían sin cuidado, con el asunto de que seguía siendo tan extraño con su esposa como al inicio. Sabía que de buenas a primeras no podrían ser íntimos el uno con el otro, mas no incluía que sus únicos intercambios fuesen los saludos habituales en las comidas, y las palabras relativas a la labor de él, que debía rendir cuentas a ella, no para modificarlas—pues parecía consciente de que era mejor que ella en ello—, sino para que fuesen de su conocimiento.

Con agrado, él había aceptado encargarse de las actividades que no involucraban directamente a la reina, pero debían ser hechas por un experto. Incluía con planes de Asuntos Externos, en especial de intercambios y rutas marítimas, que lo mantenían no ocupado no en gran medida, aunque sí a gusto. Lo ostentaban como ministro ahí.

Ocurrió una vez dado el anuncio de ella al pueblo, y hasta él se sorprendió en ese momento porque compartiera la decisión públicamente sin advertirle de antemano, o consultarlo. Durante su conversación en el barco, ella había notado perfectamente su potencial.

Que hiciera aquello de no cuestionarle, era un modo de manejarlo, lo cual no era muy admisible para él, pero debía admitir que alguien acostumbrada a mandar, hasta entonces soltera, lo incluyera entre uno de sus súbditos. Cedía solo en ese respecto, pues _odiaba ser mandado_.

Lo que le molestaba, sí, era que osara hacerlo de aquella manera, sin comunicarse con él previamente, como si no existiera o su opinión no contara, o simplemente quisiera omitir el hecho de que ahora era la esposa de alguien, y si bien nada daba indicativo de _matrimonio_ , considerara que había otra persona aparte de ella.

Hasta él se sorprendió de ver la situación de esa forma.

Hans pretendía poner de su parte, y era paciente, pero aun así no significaba que no pudiera enfadarse por eso. Menos cuando estaba casado con alguien, sin estarlo realmente.

Las obligaciones maritales del dormitorio no eran su mayor preocupación, por lo menos lo externo esperaba que trascendiera un poco.

Si hasta hablaba más con un muñeco de nieve y el ceñudo esposo de Anna, que la mujer que contaba con su apellido.

Bufó; en realidad sí era una situación complicada. No la culpaba por evitarlo, pero sabía que debía tener el mínimo de educación como para hablar con él, de vez cuando, o poder estar en una habitación sin la necesidad de huir.

A eso último podía afirmar que existiría reticencia a encontrarse en un sitio apartado con él —se propuso matarla una vez—, aunque la creía más valiente.

Se daba cuenta que era la persona más enigmática y más difícil de leer con la que se encontraba, aun cuando en un primer lugar le pareciera lo opuesto. Elsa era un personaje con complejidades, muy interesante de analizar y observar, que podía escaparse mucho de sus suposiciones. (No la habría creído capaz de anunciarle su labor del modo en que lo hizo, y lo llevó a cabo así.)

El punto era que, en pequeñas conversaciones, pretendía comenzar con Elsa, al menos para conocerla con lo que ella tuviera por decir y no a partir de conjeturas; asimismo, para tener la oportunidad de presentarle quién era él, y convertirse en un matrimonio real. Agotador sería permanecer en un estado como el actual.

Era indiscutible que no se sentía casado, pero ese problema le hacía recordar a todos esos que le hablaban de lo desgraciados que podían ser en aquel estado. Personas de la alta clase social, cuyas expectativas al planearse el casamiento se alejaban del amor. Y los que tenían el sentimiento en un primer lugar, no tenían la suerte de sostenerlo.

Afortunadamente, ellos no pasaron por el asunto del amor, y por ello se evitaban el desencanto.

Había de admitir conocía pocos matrimonios buenos, aunque los únicos triunfantes que acudían a su cabeza eran de clases medias, con el mayordomo y el ama de llaves de aquel castillo, liderándolos.

Con Elsa las cosas no estaban perdidas, no todavía.

Suspiró y se puso en pie, recogiendo los mapas y el cuaderno de cuero con sus anotaciones, que colocó bajo su brazo y cruzó la estancia, una amplia habitación llena de libros, con un escritorio para trabajar, hasta la puerta que comunicaba al estudio donde su esposa se mantenía gran parte del tiempo encerrada, metida en sus labores reales, y otras actividades de ocio con las que parecía entretenerse en su tiempo libre, en lugar de salir para mezclarse con los demás habitantes del castillo.

Incluso sin él tener que ver del todo en su solitud.

Una hipótesis suya le hacía pensar que ella, solitaria como creció, acostumbraba a estar en su propio mundo, pero también tenía que ver la felicidad que se respiraba con Anna y su esposo, capaz de marearlo observándoles de lejos. Presenciar su alegría conyugal era demasiado, y muchos se sentirían tentados de escapar para no presenciarlo, en especial sin tener una situación de tan buenos ánimos en la propia vida.

No afirmaba que la de cabellos color zanahoria lo hiciera a propósito, presumir su gozo, sino que era imposible que contuviera su entusiasmo por su próxima etapa, además que se volvía incómodo posicionarse cerca de los dos padres, quienes se encerraban en su propia burbuja. Aun siendo la tía del bebé, había algo que involucraba en demasía a la pareja expectante.

Creía que su esposa les daba su espacio por ello; ya si lo analizaba más a fondo, con más conocimiento de ella, podría reflexionar en si atrás de su comportamiento había deseos escondidos.

Llamó a la puerta.

—Adelante —invitó ella desde el otro lado.

Él abrió con suavidad e ingresó al espacio personal de ella, donde el olor del azafrán entraba por la ventana, perfumando el lugar.

—En el cuaderno anoté los cambios que me parecen pertinentes —comunicó acercándose hasta donde estaba ella.

Elsa elevó la mirada de sus papeles durante un segundo y asintió.

—Lo revisaré —musitó ella antes de volver a lo suyo, escribiendo con un lápiz.

Observó que su ceño se fruncía y arrugaba la nariz, cogía un borrador, y desaparecía el trazo hecho con el grafito. Atisbó en el papel que se trataba del preliminar de una carta.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Ella pestañeó y enfocó sus ojos en él un momento, antes de negar.

—No es necesario, lo tengo controlado. Imagino que tendrás otras actividades, tu presencia aquí no es necesaria.

Sin que ella lo viera, su cuerpo dio un respingo; eso sonaba curiosamente familiar a lo que le decían en su infancia. Por ello, apretó los dientes, era algo a lo que, sin poder evitarlo, en ocasiones era sensible.

—Bien —dijo parcamente, para no abrir la boca y expresar palabras desagradables, menos tomando en cuenta su situación.

—Hasta la cena —respondió ella y a él no le quedó más que dirigirse a la puerta.

 _Eso era todo._

Qué desagradable era volver a la infancia.

* * *

*En realidad los puntos más cercanos entre Francia e Inglaterra se llevan poco más de treinta kilómetros, y tienen nombres más precisos los sitios, pero los nombres más conocidos son estos dos. Es ese tramo más corto en el Canal de la Mancha.

* * *

 **NA2:** Siempre es interesante en los fics leer a Anna "limando asperezas" con Hans.

En otro fic he puesto que Hans volvería a hacer lo que hizo, cambiando un poco el final, aquí pongo lo opuesto, según acomode la historia. En cuanto a Elsa, estar en casa, con el recuerdo de la situación ocurrida, cambia las cosas. Así que ahí su actitud hacia él.

Saludos, bella gente.

Karo.


	4. Chapter 4

**NA:** He tomado en cuenta sus opiniones y he hecho algunas correcciones respecto a la narración. Lo siento, a veces se me pegan palabras o modos, según lo que lea. En algunos momentos no puedo evitarlo. **  
**

* * *

 **IV**

* * *

Encontrarse en el centro de un laberinto, además de inseguro, era atemorizante; preocuparse por desconocer el rumbo y por la posibilidad de no salir, se convertía en lo más obvio que podía ocurrir al estar en esa posición. Excepto, claro, cuando la persona era muy optimista, o, como en el caso de Hans, analítica, insistente y paciente, que veía con más lógica las cosas y esperaba al momento indicado, sin desgastarse agotando las posibilidades.

Una persona que actuaba cuando parecía más prudente, de la manera más conveniente e inteligente posible.

No era tan perfecto, sí le descolocaban algunas cosas, pero creía que, como último recurso, el modo de salir era con el que se entró. (Y, también, era capaz de adaptarse si se requería, aunque eso era otra cuestión.)

Si usaba la metáfora en su actual predicamento, bien llegaba a una situación curiosa. Ya que los intentos de convivir más no funcionaban con su esposa, lo ideal sería retroceder hasta el comienzo, mas aquello era para lo que no estaba preparado, ni pensaba que lo estaría nunca. Ir hasta el punto de partida de eso no era comenzar desde que la salvó de las garras del malnacido de Lyon, sino a más de cuatro años atrás, y hablar de esa situación no era nada bueno. Únicamente serviría para airearla y mantenerla fresca.

Perfectamente sabía que Elsa la tenía presente en su cabeza sin necesidad de traerla a colación —tanto como él la pensaba muchas veces durante esas semanas—, solo que creía que debía hacer algo para que aquellos pensamientos fueran reemplazados por otros, para el bienestar de los dos.

Era incómodo ver un anillo en su dedo, saber que había firmado unos papeles y tenerlos guardados, y ser una figura sin gracia en la vida de la esposa que tenía.

Como pensara, antes eso no le habría molestado, puesto que para él la persona a su lado sería lo mismo, pero quien era ahora, no se conformaba con ello, mucho menos porque era a él a quien trataban como a un objeto (tanto como cuando era pequeño).

Y no se trataban de sentimentalismos, sino que quería, al menos, una relación diferente con la persona con que estaría unido hasta la muerte. No era nada de otro mundo; reconocía que no habría amor entre ambos, pues le parecía imposible que ocurriera, _solo se trataba del sentido común_. Estar con una persona con quien supuestamente compartía su vida, y que _tal vez_ habría de darle hijos, sin ser siquiera amigos, no auguraba un futuro agradable.

La esposa que tenía era alguien buena—no como él, desafortunadamente el mayor impedimento—, así que restaba hacer las cosas adecuadamente para que ella consiguiera la suficiente confianza de mostrarse como la veía con otros, con él. Por lo menos un poco de eso. Y así tener, también, la oportunidad de no hacer suposiciones de su modo de ser u observarlo brevemente con otros (cuando ella debía olvidar su presencia en la sala), sino vivenciarlos de primera mano.

Su intención no era enamorarla, solo hacerla sentir cómoda. Con ello, a él también. Un estado de tensión e incertidumbre cansaba.

Sonrió.

No se rendiría, y ahora volviendo del corto viaje que hizo fuera de Arendelle, tenía ánimos renovados.

Eso de salir del territorio no había sido una gran sorpresa; imaginaba que Elsa querría alejarlo, pero también que ella no querría perderse el nacimiento de su sobrino o sobrina.

—Buen día, Kai —saludó al mayordomo cruzando la puerta de entrada al castillo.

Este movió la cabeza en asentimiento, aunque sus ojos observaban a las doncellas caminando por el vestíbulo apuradas.

—Bienvenido de vuelta, príncipe Hans —dijo el hombre rápidamente.

—Me atrevo a asumir que la princesa Anna está indispuesta con la matrona —se aventuró a expresar.

El mayordomo, sonriente, afirmó. —Durante catorce horas, hasta hace unos minutos la agitación aumentó.

Hans habría pensado que antes ocurriría el parto, durante su ausencia, pero parecía llegar en el momento preciso. Su antigua prometida debía estar agotada de tantas horas, y desesperada, impaciente como era; solo que ya debía faltar poco, por lo que decía Kai.

—¿Mi esposa ha estado acompañándola desde el comienzo? —cuestionó, dirigiéndose hacia el salón principal, donde el esposo de Anna debía estar dando vueltas, o emborrachándose.

—Así es, Alteza. Su Majestad se encuentra con ella desde anoche.

Debía estar agotada, supuso en su mente. Agradeció al mayordomo, dispensándolo.

Abrió las puertas del salón, donde un nervioso y corpulento hombre rubio estaba apoyado al ventanal, en el que se asomaba un reno. Jugando con sus dedos a su lado, se encontraba Olaf.

Todavía le parecía impresionante que el mejor amigo de su _cuñado_ , fuese un animal de tales proporciones, y que una criatura de nieve, con una nube sobre su cabeza, se moviera y hablara.

Esas rarezas serían con las que lidiaría toda su vida. Admitía que hacían sus días más entretenidos, en especial Olaf.

—¿Listo para la paternidad? —preguntó él con sorna ubicándose en un sillón, apoyando su talón sobre su rodilla.

Kristoff bufó y negó, antes de ser empujado por los cuernos del reno, Sven, haciéndole sentarse en el sofá. El _Repartidor de hielo Real_ aceptaba más su presencia en las últimas semanas que correspondían al embarazo de su esposa, con ella más irritable que de costumbre, obligándole a buscar una distracción (no que el rubio expresara en voz alta de la actitud de su esposa).

—Si ser padre no fuera suficiente, ¿cómo criar a un hijo de la realeza sin haber nacido en una? —expuso en voz alta el rubio, frotándose los párpados.

Hans rió, entendiendo su punto. Desde fuera juzgaban tan ingenuamente. —No creo que haya mucho problema, estas dos hermanas no se comportan precisamente como si lo fueran… y yo tampoco —ironizó, arrellanándose en su asiento. —Además, Anna sí ha crecido como una, y hay suficientes institutrices que pueden ser de ayuda.

—Para ustedes todo puede parecer muy sencillo —masculló Kristoff.

Él suspiró y decidió ser _agradable_ con aquél, que tampoco lo repelía demasiado.

—Los padres de la realeza o la aristocracia, no son todos buenos —admitió, encogiéndose de hombros—, y tus hijos no te mirarán con menosprecio por tus humildes orígenes, si desde pequeños les enseñan la humildad y otras cosas importantes. No te alarmes por eso. —Lanzó un resoplido con la nariz. —Creo que debería ser yo quien temiera su desprecio, si es que los tengo.

Lo cual era probable que no.

—¿Quién dijo que yo temo? —replicó Kristoff, a quien arqueó una ceja. Entonces el otro bajó los hombros. —Bueno, puede que un poco, pero tampoco nunca he tenido que cuidar a nadie aparte de Sven y de mí mismo.

—¿Y crees que Anna sí? —inquirió con sarcasmo. —Nadie nunca está realmente preparado para ser padre, Bjorgman. Y dudo que tú seas uno de los que no merezca la pena serlo. Que estés dudando, mientras tu esposa da a luz, indica que vas por buen camino.

—Supongo —susurró el rubio.

Pasaron unos momentos de silencio, en los que él se concentró en contemplar la consternación en el rostro del esposo de Anna, de quien veía un claro amor por la pelirroja. Ya había pensado con anterioridad que la joven se lo merecía, tras lo que había pasado, y por lo romántica que era. Ni quería volver a los hechos de años atrás, imaginando cómo sería si él estuviera casado con ella.

Tuvo un escalofrío.

—Elsa… —Kristoff carraspeó—. Poco a poco las cosas pueden tomar forma… Y si eres sincero, tus hijos no deberían odiarte.

El quid del asunto*, _la sinceridad_ , ese plato que le dejaba con un sabor amargo, pero que podía dejarle satisfecho.

—No sé ni siquiera si llegaré a los hijos —expresó condescendiente.

El rubio no dijo nada y asintió. Hans no sintió envidia de él, por lo menos no tomando en cuenta las circunstancias del otro, porque nunca había dado pensamientos muy profundos a la paternidad, más que asumir que era algo que llegaría en algún momento, y que ahora lo veía muy lejano. En la actualidad, sus intereses estaban puestos en otro objetivo. No iba a adelantarse con ello, a pesar de tener la sospecha que recibiría una negativa en ese sentido… _el hijo de la persona que deseó matarle_.

Lo que manifestara el día en que acordaron casarse, del testamento y los hijos, no tendría lugar.

Era lo de menos, tenía otra cosa en mente. _Una buena relación con ella_.

Llamaron a la puerta y los dos alzaron la cabeza, hasta que una joven sirviente se asomó tras recibir la indicación de entrar.

—Le requieren en los aposentos de la princesa, señor —comunicó con suavidad la chica de ojos verdes, y Kristoff se levantó de su asiento con el cuerpo tieso, antes de sonreír entusiasta. —Su hija y esposa le esperan.

La joven se adelantó tras ser despedida, dejando a un bobalicón hombre inmóvil, que ocasionó una risa en Hans.

—Felicidades —manifestó—, tendrás unos largos años hasta que un joven te la robe.

Kristoff se tensó, pero así salió de su letargo.

—Disfrutaré practicando con el pico antes de ese día.

Hans soltó una carcajada mientras el otro caminaba hacia la puerta, deteniéndose antes de salir.

—Puedes decirme Kristoff.

—Tendré que acostumbrarme a que me llames Hans —claudicó con arrogancia extendiendo las piernas.

Kristoff abandonó la sala.

—No eres tan mal tipo.

Hans resopló. —Eso suena muy bien viniendo de alguien que es como un niño, y ni siquiera es humano.

Sinceramente, se había olvidado de la presencia del muñeco allí. Así que lo miró, se mantenía junto a la ventana, aunque lo veía sonriente.

—No soy humano, pero me doy cuenta de lo que otros no —comentó Olaf antes de aplaudir animado—. Otra niña, ¡estupendo!

Él negó, sonriendo irónico.

Ni se molestaría en ponerse a cuestionar las palabras del pequeño muñeco, que muchas veces era tan infantil con comportamientos que no valía la pena analizar a fondo, incluso si acotaba una que otra cosa de contenido asombroso.

—¿Qué nombre le pondrán? ¿Será Unn, Eyra, Helmi, Liv, Astryd, Kaira, Ydun?

La puerta se abrió mientras Olaf enunciaba todos aquellos nombres de mujer que había escuchado enlistar a Anna en una ocasión, segura como estaba de tener una niña en su vientre—y no se había equivocado—. Él atendió a la entrada, para encontrar con que su esposa avanzaba hacia el sitio ocupado por Kristoff.

Parecía un poco cansada por las bolsas bajo sus ojos, pero sonreía ampliamente, sobre todo al abrazar a Olaf, cuando este se acercó.

—¿Todo ha salido bien? —preguntó cordialmente.

Elsa asintió. —Parece tan pequeña y frágil para que Anna la tuviera en su vientre, pero es muy hermosa… y sus cabellos son como los de mi madre, oscuros.

—¿Y cómo le llamarán? —intervino Olaf.

Ella sonrió más, si es que podía reflejar más felicidad.

—Elsabet —anunció con alegría.

Contemplándola, él no pudo más que pensar que su propósito debía cumplirse, porque verla con tales emociones vivaces, era reconfortante.

oooo

Al nacimiento del hijo de la amada princesa, siguió una ola de enhorabuenas de parte de los habitantes de Arendelle, algunos de los cuales hicieron llegar parte de objetos especiales, como muestra del respeto y aprecio que le tenían a la menor de las hermanas de la familia Real. No era para menos, si Olaf le había aclarado que ella habituaba a dar paseos en el pueblo y mezclarse con todos, obteniendo el agrado de las personas que se cruzaban a su paso, pues su modo de ser se ganaba los corazones de los demás.

La joven enamoradiza había madurado, aunque quedaba un asomo de alguien romántico e infantil en ella. Supuso que, en parte, él tenía que ver en lo que su apertura de ojos refería, pero no comentó nada al respecto, mientras recibía la información.

Olaf tampoco dijo nada, cuando ambos podían tener la misma clase de pensamientos en sus cabezas.

Lamentablemente, también la llegada de una nueva integrante al árbol genealógico, había generado la respuesta del Consejo Real, que había pedido una reunión, la cual se estaba llevando a cabo en ese preciso momento. Desde el comienzo, sus palabras iban dirigidas a quien se había anexado a la familia Real, de apenas semana y media de nacida, y no había que ser muy listo para adivinar que lo próximo que dirían sería un comentario tocante a la sucesión de Elsa, y cuánto progreso había hecho ella al respecto.

Si ya no la molestaban para casarse, venía eso.

Claro que no utilizarían un modo muy indiscreto, solo lo pondrían en la mesa.

Hans se preguntaba si acaso imaginaban que su esposa seguía tan virginal como el día en que nació.

Sus ojos recorrieron la sala llena de ancianos y uno que otro hombre de edad adulta, y supuso que no; para ellos debía ser inconcebible que tuviera consideración a la situación, incluso si trató de matar a la reina una vez. Sus intereses giraban alrededor de otros asuntos; sobre todo en lo referido a un heredero o heredera, con quien una vez presente, pensarían cuál sería la mejor alianza política —y económica— a la cual unirle.

Gran parte de ellos fungían en el Consejo cuando el padre de ella estaba vivo, escogidos por él, lo que le llevaba a pensar el por qué no los habría cambiado, incluso cuando eran capaces de hacer que el aura alrededor de ella se tornara fría.

—Con el nacimiento de la princesa Elsabet, las miras del pueblo estarán puestas en un heredero a la corona de Arendelle, Majestad —enunció un viejo que le recordaba a Weselton, solo que un tanto peor. —No hay quien le suceda todavía.

Elsa aclaró su garganta. —¿Mi sobrina no es apta para el cargo, milord? —preguntó ella fríamente, lo que hizo sentir orgulloso a Hans, observándola a su costado. Ésa era parte de la mujer con que se había encontrado al llegar a Arendelle.

—Sería diferente con un hijo de usted, Majestad —objetó el hombre en tono esnobista.

—¿Insinúa, acaso, alguna situación por el origen de mi adorada Elsabet? —inquirió Elsa, imperturbable. —Espero que el padre, por el que tengo gran aprecio, no sea la razón, y se trate de la irrompible línea sucesoria de mi familia.

El viejo, sin tentar más a la suerte, asintió. No le convenía obtener la animadversión de la reina, mucho menos con los poderes que su esposa tenía—aun si no los usaba para fines negativos.

—Creo saber, milord —habló él, llamando la atención de la sala, para relajar a su esposa, pues sentía escalofríos—, que, en su matrimonio, sus hijos no nacieron hasta años después de casados.

Y se rumoraba, ninguno tenía semejanza a su lado de la familia.

El anciano asintió.

—Su Majestad y yo no tenemos ni seis meses casados, es un poco pronto para hablar de hijos. ¿No le parece? _Usted mismo no los tuvo hasta pasado un tiempo_ —expuso en aparente inocencia. —Por supuesto, la princesa Elsabet sería una magnífica soberana, puesto que recibirá una formación excelente, lo más importante para el cargo.

Su interlocutor mantuvo la boca cerrada y, convenientemente, ningún otro tuvo el atrevimiento de continuar con ese tema, acabando pronto la reunión, dejándolos solos.

Él, más consciente de cómo tratar con personajes como esos, tuvo la iniciativa de investigar sobre cada uno antes de la reunión pasada, donde los conoció, y era provechoso para lidiar con ellos. Crecer con sus hermanos y en el entorno en que se movía, le había hecho darse cuenta rápidamente que llevar la delantera a los otros era un modo de conseguir municiones al lidiar con ellos, cuando fuera necesario. Saber cosas de antemano era una manera útil de sacar ventaja en la conversación, dominar, o conseguir salir de una situación problemática.

No lo usaría con Elsa, no se iba a atrever a ello, pero serviría para la posición que ostentaba en Arendelle, y porque siempre sería recomendable no ir con la guardia baja, ante algunas personas.

Escuchó una suave risa a su lado, que pronto se tornó en una carcajada.

Parpadeó, sorprendido, mirando a Elsa.

—Nunca lo había visto perder el habla tan rápido… sin molestos argumentos… Nada lo logra amedrentar… —dijo ella entre risas, sujetándose el estómago, con lágrimas rodando por sus algo sonrosadas mejillas. —Nadie… ni yo… lo había hecho mirar el suelo…

—Él no es más que una piedra en el zapato —puntualizó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Elsa asintió, frotándose los ojos.

—Tenía tantas ganas de lanzarle una bola de nieve… Ese clasista fastidioso… Quisiera haber sido yo quien le borrara su prepotente sonrisa de la cara.

—Generalmente se dirigen a las personas que son demasiado cordiales y amables para responderle. —Él tenía experiencia con eso. —Yo no tengo tantos miramientos en hacerlo.

—Gracias por defender a mi sobrina —pronunció ella finalmente, terminando sus risas.

—Tú ya lo habías hecho maravillosamente, Elsa —replicó—. Pero, es una bebé, adorable, e importa muy poco la sangre de quién corre en sus venas. Eso no la hace mejor ni peor… hay quienes tenemos _la sangre azul_ y nos comportamos como parásitos —aseguró, no solo hablando por él, sino por Lyon.

Los orbes cerúleos de Elsa se mantuvieron durante un segundo en su rostro, sin decir nada, y él se sintió solo un poco inquieto por la manera en que lo miraba, hasta que parpadeó.

—¿Puedes creer que estamos emparentados? —agregó ella a su conversación. —Por eso debe molestarle tanto que su sangre se arruine con quien considera una mancha. Cuestionó tanto ese matrimonio…

Fue turno de él de reír, no pudo evitarlo; sí sabía del parentesco, pero…

—Él le dio su apellido a dos hijos parecidos a sus criados, Elsa —reveló, malicioso.

—¿Qué?

—Tengo mi forma de saber las cosas. Pienso que eso lo hace ser como es, se desquita con los demás.

Ella se soltó a carcajadas, compartidas por él, hasta que pudo recuperar el aire.

—Es tan malo de mi parte reírme de él, pero tratándose de Lord Sigmund, casi no me importa.

—Me decepcionaría que lo lamentaras —exteriorizó con un movimiento de cabeza que la hizo sonreír.

—No. Tocó a Elsabet, no me arrepiento de desear golpearlo, se entera Anna y acaba con él. Y que se atreva a decírselo en su presencia.

—No es esa clase de estúpido, te lo aseguro —señaló.

—Debe saber lo que le conviene —masculló ella por lo bajo, y él sonrió.

Por su mente nunca hubiera pasado que podía ser alguien vengativa, pero fue agradable ver que no huiría, como la dama decidida que esbozaba. Tratándose de ella, tal vez no se defendía como deseaba; sin embargo, por alguien que quería, seguro que rebasaría su límite de contención.

—Dudo que se atreva ahora que es consciente que le conocen los trapos sucios, y la adoración que la reina profesa a su sobrina.

—Deberé conocer más asuntos sobre ellos —musitó Elsa con un mohín.

Él rió, sin poder imaginarla con sagacidad, respondiendo de un modo astuto y maquiavélico, solo condescendiente. Quizá se equivocara, pero eso no debía ir mucho con ella. Y la práctica que le hizo falta al crecer, le tomaría tiempo de adquirir.

—Si quieres, me sentiré contento de encargarme.

Ella suspiró después de unos segundos. —Sí, creo que no sería capaz de traer a la luz esa información.

Ignoró lo que podía ser un comentario de reprobación u ofensa.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos, con Elsa concentrándose en los papeles ante ella, y él mirándola atentamente, pensando en que era agradable poder conversar como lo acababan de hacer y que debía explotar ese modo de charlar para sostener una mejor relación entre ambos. Sospechaba que sus palabras de defensa a la hija de Anna con el Consejo, habían hablado a su favor, incluso sin brindarlas para tal objeto.

Elsa era ingeniosa y divertida, además de amable, aunque en ocasiones reservada, pero deseaba que pudieran acercarse. Malo era que iba en arenas movedizas, algo nuevo para él.

En realidad, era diferente y hasta estimulante, y se sentía normal con ello, tal vez no del todo grato al respecto, porque era una persona con la que verdaderamente deseaba existiera un vínculo.

Tras su momento de reflexión en su convalecencia, se había planteado que quería encontrar a alguien con quien tener un vínculo, pero hasta entonces no había sido así, por no encontrarla, y ahora tenía esa persona. Lo asombroso e irónico era que ese quien fuera alguien importante de su pasado, con la que habría tenido oportunidad entonces para relacionarse.

Sin embargo, anteriormente no le habría importado tenerla a su lado, conforme con que gracias a ella obtuviera un sitio de poder y reconocimiento, y ella podría haberse sentido igual de indiferente, de no ocurrir la revelación de sus poderes.

Pero todo eso era inútil de contemplar. Significaba retroceder, y entrar en el tema de sus acciones.

—¿Cómo te sientes respecto a lo que insinúan? —cuestionó tentativamente.

Elsa se congeló en medio de su lectura y pasaron unos segundos hasta que un soplo de aire abandonó su boca.

—Presionada y frustrada, porque quieran mandarme y controlarme; confusa, por la situación en que nos encontramos; y recelosa, por todo. Consigo controlar mis poderes en un noventa por ciento, dirijo un reino, me causa disturbio pensar en otra cosa.

—Entonces no lo hagas —aconsejó, asimilando que con sus preocupaciones lo último que necesitaba era tener en cuenta a su descendencia.

Él había pensado que alguna vez tendría hijos, porque era lo esperado, pero nunca se lo planteó de un modo serio. Y no parecía muy posible. Reflexionando sus palabras, era capaz de constatarlo.

 _Elsa parecía oponerse; por sus poderes, entonces no ocurriría._

Ella estaría pensando en hacer de Elsabet su heredera, incluso rompiendo la tradición.

Sintió una extraña punzada, y se dio cuenta que era decepción, mas no podía hacer nada, no la obligaría a cambiar de opinión. Y en realidad, tener hijos nunca fue un verdadero plan suyo, sino algo que le inculcaron correspondía.

Podría sacrificar aquello, en favor de una relación buena entre ambos, así como por la reticencia de ella por todo lo que la rodeaba.

* * *

*Quid: Clave

* * *

 _ **NA2:** El nombre de Elsabet no me gusta mucho, pero es noruego y es claro que en honor a la tía. _

Veamos si los cambios no arruinaron el desarrollo del capítulo.

Me despido con besos.

 _ **K aro**_

* * *

Guest: Thanks. Yep, I was playing with the idea some time, so I don't know how well this is, but it continues the story. I thought of Anna and how she could have grown up those years, as a result of... well, everything, that's the result. As for Hans, right now I don't remember lot of stories, I just like the idea of him thinking of his past, because he became him by it (this last phrase is kind of extrange).


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

* * *

De alguna manera, aquella plática posterior a la reunión con el Consejo, sirvió para aligerar la tensión y parte de la reserva de Elsa para con él, porque Hans se permitió analizar, tiempo después, que hablaba más con su esposa y que podía atisbar y definir su modo de ser, lo que antes no habría sido posible.

Aunque aún había ligeras cosas en las que le tomaba de sorpresa, pero le parecía bien, porque conocer a la perfección a una persona y atinar en todo lo que se refería a ella, no era lo común, y volvía aburrido lidiar con la persona en cuestión. El punto intermedio, más inclinado al conocimiento, pero dando paso a la sorpresa, estaba mucho mejor.

Lo que le ocasionaba añoranza a algo que nunca creyó que pasara por su cabeza, era observar a Elsa con su pequeña sobrina en brazos, como si se tratara de su propia hija, la cual daba por sentado que no tendrían. Sabía que no era tanto por verla en una actitud maternal o tratarse de ella, sino por el hecho de que, refiriéndose a la progenie de Anna, mantener la distancia era lo prudencial, y solo podía contemplar a lo lejos a una encantadora niña, sin ir más allá.

La cosa era que, con sus sobrinos y sobrinas consanguíneos, no tenía relación, por el modo en que se llevaba con los padres y la certeza que en adelante él tendría los propios; y con aquella sobrina política, después de saber que no habría aquellos hijos que no soñó, pero creyó existirían, le daba lástima. Fue una sorpresa para él descubrirse queriendo pasar por la paternidad (de sus hipótesis tenía que deseaba demostrarse mejor que sus progenitores, o confiaba en que tenía por esposa a alguien que sería estupenda cumpliendo el papel de madre, contraria a la creencia de la mujer en mente); pensaba en ser padre cuando tal hecho no ocurriría.

Tal vez, de no haber pasado lo que pasó, la historia sería diferente.

Pero, de no haberlo hecho, tampoco tendría esa misma perspectiva.

No podía ni culpar a Elsa, sino a sí mismo. Aunque tampoco caería en ese estado de lamentación ridículo y patético, como si fuera un tipo inocente o alguien con un gran cambio de corazón que lo hiciera prodigar perdón. Simplemente se arrepentía, por haberlo analizado en un momento de debilidad, mas no cambiaba de ser el tipo orgulloso y egoísta que era antes.

¿Bastante difícil era creer que podía aceptar su culpabilidad y cuestionar su proceder, sin cambiar del todo su personalidad? Significaba que no cometería actos de tal calaña; no que se modificaba del todo su modo de ser. Eso era mucha ilusión.

Era una burla creer que una persona renacía tras tocar las puertas de la muerte; solo había adquirido perspectiva, enderezado su camino, y decidido por un pacífico existir, lo más benéfico para él. No había más que ver. Las circunstancias venidas después, que lo derivaron a su actual vivir, no eran más que sujetas de análisis donde apostaba por lo mejor, el modo más calmo y cómodo de llevar su existencia.

Era apartarse de problemas. Pensar, y no solo poner sus intereses, para que las cosas funcionaran.

Así pues, estaba ahí, en una situación que podría ser peor, y no lo era.

Sobre todo porque le había quitado esa sensación de repetir su infancia.

—Debes decirle que quieres sostenerla, es fácil pensar que no lo deseas. —Hans se sobresaltó con las palabras susurradas de Olaf, y apartó los ojos de su esposa, que sujetaba a la niña de pocos meses contra su pecho, danzando con ella mientras Anna tarareaba una canción.

¿Y arriesgarse a que le negaran eso? Eso evocaría memorias de rechazo, que no pensaba revivir; prefería evitarse la sensación que exponerse a ella. Decisión de cobarde, pero se podía permitir aquello dadas las circunstancias.

—No sé de qué hablas. ¿Por qué querría hacerlo? Los bebés son molestos —contestó secamente.

—Entonces ves a Elsa, está bien —dijo Olaf, callándolo, pues ninguna de las dos opciones le dejaba en una posición respetuosa. ¿Un hombre sin hijos admitiendo querer coger a un bebé o un hombre dando la impresión de estar enamorado?

No sabía cuál de las dos se proponía como más risible. La verdad, que no era actitud de un varón, o la mentira, que era un estado donde no caería nunca.

Cualquiera de las dos suponía avergonzarse a sí mismo, y a los ojos de los demás presentes.

Obsequió una subrepticia mirada a Anna, ya callada, sentada en una mecedora observando a su hermana e hija, con total gozo, y decidió que no, mejor no tentaba aquello.

Incluso si le dejaba con una sensación incómoda por dentro.

Mejor se retiraba y continuaba su lectura en otra habitación, a pesar de que las demás no estuvieran tan acogedoras como el mobiliario de esa, ni se calentaran del mismo modo. O contaran con aire distinto.

Simplemente pondría fuego en la extraña chimenea del solario, el lugar menos indicado en otoño, pero el único otro con muebles demasiado cómodos con los que tener un descanso grato.

No contaba con que Elsa se reuniría con él cuando el reloj daba las seis de la tarde, una hora después.

—Lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí —comentó ella cuando le dio un asentimiento como saludo. —Este sitio es uno de mis preferidos, aunque pocas veces podía visitarlo, ya que Anna lo ocupaba mucho.

—¿Por permitir atisbar más del exterior? —inquirió tras pensarlo unos segundos, cerrando su libro con su dedo entre las páginas.

Elsa asintió, ubicándose en el sillón color crema junto a él, depositando un libro de poesía sobre sus piernas.

—Es bastante agradable —expresó él, sin admitir que prefería el otro. Podía entender el gusto por el solario, con sus amplios ventanales para observar el jardín y recibir el sol en los afortunados momentos que éste estaba. —Si te molesta mi presencia, puedo retirarme —ofreció, pensando que era su lugar favorito, donde casi no debía estar por sus obligaciones. Él sabía lo que era aspirar por un lugar personal.

—No, no. Está bien, si ambos leeremos, no hace mal; a menos que acostumbres a hacerlo en voz alta —contestó Elsa con una sonrisa diminuta.

Cedió imitando su gesto, no muy acostumbrado a sonreír genuinamente, y negó; luego volvió a su lectura, silencioso.

—¿Sabes? —Habló ella pasados unos momentos. Él la miró, atento. —En los últimos días he estado pensando que he mantenido una actitud muy distante estos cinco meses, cuando soy consciente que estás aquí porque me ayudaste. Independientemente de todo lo que haya pasado antes, pudiste dejarme en la estacada; no eres rey ni obtienes gran beneficio.

¿A qué quería referirse?

—Lo que trato de decir, es que me he mantenido alejada principalmente porque me preocupa lo que puedas hacer _me_ , pero la alternativa que me ofreciste… es bueno de tu parte no haberme dejado con lo otro. Así que puedo enfrentar esta situación o seguir ocultándome y esperar siempre lo peor, sin darte lugar y oportunidad a ver qué pasa… aunque mantenga un ojo atento. —Ella suspiró—. Pensé que, al menos, podíamos ser amigos, ya que estamos en esto. Tomará tiempo acostumbrarnos, sí, solo que actuar a tientas frente al otro, o no relacionarnos en lo absoluto, por el resto de nuestras vidas…

Ella calló, indicándole que había concluido y podía intervenir.

Se aclaró la garganta. —He coincidido con tu modo de pensar, no puede hacer daño; y tendría tu mismo recelo de estar en tu sitio.

—Sí, pero ya lo he pensado varios meses.

—¿No que has dicho unos días? —contestó con gracia.

Ella se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

—Era un modo de expresarme.

Hans soltó una carcajada divertida y volvió a abrir su libro cuando ella puso la atención en el suyo.

A partir de eso, podía afirmar que las cosas irían por buen camino.

oooo

La excitación del castillo, ocasionada por Anna, llegó a Hans la mañana del día de cumpleaños de su esposa, en que escuchó del otro lado de la pared de los aposentos comunicados de ambos, la felicitación de la pelirroja a su hermana mayor, por veintiséis años de vida.

No creería posible que una mujer que debía alimentar por la noche a una bebé, tuviera esa energía al alba, pero eso parecía ser y le sorprendía; pensaba que su cuñada era una persona a quien la mañana le trataba mal, y despertarse temprano podía ser una pesadilla, aunque bien podía ser por el día que se encontraba.

De cualquier modo, se despertó e hizo su rutina matinal, y siguió con sus acostumbradas actividades del día a día, porque no tuvo oportunidad de echar un único vistazo a su esposa, a quien su hermana se llevó desde temprano a celebrar con los familiares de Kristoff —sin que éste las acompañara—, de manera que no tuvo oportunidad para felicitarla.

Supuso que ambas hermanas se divertían por su cuenta, recuperando el tiempo perdido, y se desentendió brevemente del hecho, principalmente porque no tenía nada que regalarle a Elsa; acababan de pasar unos días desde que decidieran establecer una paz mutua, por lo que desconocía la fecha especial, además de no conocerla lo suficiente como para tener conocimiento de lo que le gustaba o qué no, decidido a no adquirir algo que no tuviera su agrado. Ya llegarían otros años.

Una felicitación sincera, podía ser mucho mejor que un regalo por obligación.

Además, el matrimonio, o tener en gran cuenta a alguien más, era nuevo para él.

No fue sino hasta antes de la cena que escuchó las risas por el regreso de las hermanas, que salió del estudio y se dirigió a donde sabría que estarían, cuando sus risas se perdieron en el pasillo.

En efecto, las dos melenas rubia y pelirroja se hallaron en la habitación amarilla, donde todo pasaba, sitio en el que Kristoff con la pequeña Elsabet se encontraban en compañía de Olaf.

Se acercó a Elsa, que le sonrió apartando la mirada de su hermana, y asintió, antes de coger su mano y depositar en beso sobre sus nudillos, que le parecieron en absoluto fríos.

—Felicidades por otro año más, Elsa —dijo con suavidad, recibiendo un asentimiento de su parte, junto a una sonrisa reflejada en su atrapante mirada cerúlea.

Sus dedos acariciaron un momento los de ella y después la dejaron ir.

—Hemos traído pastel de chocolate, si gustas —invitó Elsa mientras él ocupaba un espacio vacío, para seguido cruzar las piernas.

—Después de la cena —respondió sin preocuparse. Aunque dudaba comer de ello con el banquete que estaban haciendo para su esposa.

—No sé si llegará hasta entonces —intervino Anna, riendo. —A Olaf también le gusta el chocolate como nosotras. Y él acaba de irse.

Se encogió de hombros, su sabor preferido era la vainilla, lo otro era demasiado dulce. Era incapaz de soportar tanta azúcar.

Kristoff se puso en pie entregándole su hija a Anna. —Iré a ver el estado en que han dejado a mi Sven.

—No tiene de qué quejarse —replicó la pelirroja, sacándole la lengua a su marido. —A la familia no se le maltrata.

—Prefiero comprobarlo, están muy animadas —arguyó el rubio, con una combinación perfecta entre seriedad y diversión.

Hans puso los ojos en blanco. —Debió de ser muy agitado el día —comentó.

Elsa asintió, dejando de acariciar con su dedo la palma de la mano de su sobrina.

—En efecto. Aunque ya no somos tan ágiles para ascender la montaña.

Él frunció el ceño. —¿Se exponen a los lobos, _solas_?

—A esas criaturas puedo manejarlas —aseguró Elsa con un encogimiento de hombros displicente—, pero sí. Visitamos a la familia de Kristoff y llegamos hasta el castillo. Es entretenido allá arriba con los muñequitos de nieve.

No preguntó más, porque el lugar traía memorias de antes, y no quería ni saber cuántos muñecos de nieve más tendría ella, suficiente era con el parlanchín que daba vueltas por el castillo, cuya locuacidad era impresionante.

Anna suspiró audiblemente.

—¿Te importaría sujetarla? —preguntó en voz alta.

Él esperó a que Elsa se movilizara, pero vio entonces que los ojos claros de la pelirroja lo miraban a él.

—¿Por qué yo?

—En un mes planeo el bautizo de mi hija, y Elsa será su madrina, pero el clérigo insiste en que debe ser una pareja casada.

— _Anna._

—Está bien, como Elsa es su madrina, y tú eres su esposo, serás su padrino… Espera, Elsa. No interrumpas —dijo cuando la aludida tenía la boca abierta con claras intenciones de hablar, pero la cerró.

Anna carraspeó.

—Como decía. Entonces creo que al menos tendrías que cargarla. —Ella suspiró—. Y bueno, en realidad no considero que seas capaz de hacer daño a un bebé, que no te beneficia en nada, solo a las personas mayores. Aunque trato de hacer mi esfuerzo porque hiciste algo bueno golpeando a ese engendro, y no es que tú solo te encargarías del cuidado de mi hija, sino que está mi hermana y eso me tranquiliza. Y he tenido tiempo de pensarlo. También los bebés son capaces de suavizar a todos y… ya sabes que acabaría contigo ahora que puedo…

—Me parece que entiendo —cortó, para no seguir escuchando su parloteo. Los motivos que pudiera tener o las explicaciones le traían sin cuidado, no necesitaba decirle parte de lo que él había pensado, y mucho menos desaprovecharía la oportunidad que le estaba dando.

Comprendía igual que lo relevaría del cargo de padrino, si pudiera, pero de todos modos era una responsabilidad que pretendía tomar en serio y no planeaba darle razones para una animadversión mayor, con la media cordialidad estaba bien.

Sin embargo, padrino significaba mucho, reconoció en sus adentros, con la boca seca.

—Tendrás que darme indicaciones de cómo sujetarla —emitió con fingida neutralidad y la pelirroja asintió.

—Yo lo hago —pidió Elsa, un acuerdo mejor.

A continuación, ella cogió en brazos a su sobrina antes de depositarla en los suyos, con un par de instrucciones; él internamente se maravilló por la ligereza que parecía tener aquella criatura cuyos ojos parecían ir tornándose marrones como el padre, orbes que lo observaban atentamente y en los que se sintió atrapado. De entre todos, ella era la única persona que, sin prejuicios, le veía, dándole la convicción que sería imposible para él cometer una acción en su contra.

Y si no iba a tener hijos propios con Elsa, esa pequeña niña representaba una persona a la que cuidar, sin importar la historia pasada que le uniera con su madre, que pensaba ésta no le diría negativamente, porque trabajaría para que así fuera, para ser capaz de no empañar su visión de él a sus ojos que no se fijaban más que en lo que tenía en frente.

Pensó que ser preso de una mirada tan pura e inocente era el único modo de hacerle _jurar_ proteger a alguien.

oooo

—¿Puedes sujetar a Bet?

Hans se dio la vuelta tras decirle al sirviente que aquello era todo, para que acabaran con las preparaciones finales del bautizo de la pequeña, como Elsa y él se estaban encargando de hacer en la capilla, mientras los padres preparaban a la criatura y corroboraban los asuntos del exterior.

Se extrañó de que Elsa le estuviera haciendo entrega de la niña, vestida completamente de blanco, pero la aceptó sin rechistar, contento de hacerlo, con mayor maniobra que la primera vez, un mes atrás.

—Anna necesita que le ayude con su vestido, pues Bet se encargó de ensuciarlo hace unos minutos, la nana Beth está con ella y Kristoff está ocupado fuera.

Frunció el ceño. —¿La mancha saldrá y secará a tiempo? —preguntó, antes de que ella se fuera.

—Me temo que no, así que improvisaré un vestido para ella.

—¿Tan pronto?

Elsa miró sobre su hombro y le guiñó un ojo. —Ya verás —dijo antes de irse corriendo como si las altas zapatillas no le imposibilitaran hacerlo.

Él se quedó intrigado, pero siguió observando que las velas estuvieran en su lugar, lo último que faltaba.

—Algo trae entre manos tu tía, Bet —musitó mirando a la encantadora niña, que llevó una mano a su cabeza, como si quisiera quitarse el gorrito blanco. —Eh, no. O tu madre me matará si se arruina tu vestuario también. Y ella no necesita más motivación. Mejor comprobemos dónde está tu padre con ese extraño amigo suyo.

La niña arrugó los ojos y Hans rió, yendo al exterior lateral de la capilla, donde Kristoff terminaba de colocar listones a un trineo sujeto a Sven, que comía una zanahoria.

Bet gorjeó y se llevó una mano a la boca, humedeciendo rápido sus diminutos dedos.

—¿Todo listo? —preguntó, al ver que el otro se frotaba las manos en un pañuelo que introdujo en su pantalón negro, con cara satisfecha.

—Sí, Sven se hizo el listo y quitó los ornamentos del trineo, pero ya entendió que era necesario —explicó el padre de Bet, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que un reno comprendiera del modo en que lo hacían los humanos.

—Está bien —respondió. Aunque se sintió anonadado de que, en efecto, el animal permaneciera como una estatua.

—¿Y qué haces con mi pequeña Bet? —inquirió Kristoff, observando atento a su hija, que ya tenía los ojos cerrados, igual que sus puñitos.

—Las mujeres y sus ropas. Le estropeó el vestido a tu esposa. Elsa se encarga —informó, haciéndole entrega de la niña a su padre, con quien escuchaba dormía cómodamente.

—Entonces alguien puede quitar el protagonismo hoy —comentó el rubio, mientras caminaban al castillo.

—¿Por qué?

—Las creaciones de Elsa son bastante buenas. Impresionan mucho. Estoy seguro que una vez que comience con Anna, seguirá Bet.

—¿Utiliza magia? —preguntó, porque parecía lo más posible, si con mucha velocidad era capaz de hacer un vestuario.

Kristoff asintió. —Aunque desde las Navidades pasadas no lo hacía. Me extraña que hasta ahora no ataviara a mi hija con alguno.

—Debía tener su mente ocupada.

Recibió un encogimiento de hombros como respuesta.

Casi como si el repartidor de hielo tuviera habilidades de profeta, Elsa apareció rato después, pidiendo llevarse a la niña y diciéndoles que podían adelantarse a la capilla, ya que quedaba media hora y las personas comenzarían a congregarse.

Por tanto, después de recibir a la gente, se les permitió observar la obra mágica de Elsa.

A él le sorprendió el esmerado trabajo que podía hacer con sus habilidades mágicas, que claramente sobrepasaban a las relacionadas con la nieve; las ropas brillaban por causa de la magia, pero no parecían estar hechas de hielo.

El vestido de Anna era de un verde como las manzanas, con un intrincado detalle floreado en la parte superior, que centelleaba solo al moverse ella, cuando parecía adquirir vida, y como si el vuelo de la falda, que parecía pasto, se agitara como con el viento. Y la persona especial de ese día, Bet, utilizaba un inmaculado blanco, con la ilusión de cientos de copos de nieve destellando, haciendo brillar a la pequeña, que sonreía como si supiera que era el centro de atención.

—Es maravilloso tu trabajo —le susurró a Elsa cuando ocupaban su rol al frente de la capilla, con la niña dormida en sus propios brazos, a indicación del clérigo, mientras sus orgullosos padres la observaban.

—Gracias, me encanta —contestó ella con una amplia sonrisa, colocando una mano en su antebrazo como si estuviera completamente cómoda con ello. Pensó que, al menos, le tocaba por cuenta propia.

Tuvo que reprimir una expresión de triunfo en respuesta.

—¿Y por qué no te hiciste uno? —continuó murmurando, tratando que el clérigo no notara su intercambio mientras explicaba sus acciones.

Se refería a que ella seguía con el vestido color berenjena que utilizaba, no tan favorecedor como lo habría sido uno de nieve, aunque el color frío se le veía adecuadamente.

De soslayo, la vio encogerse de hombros y poner su dedo índice en la mano de Bet, que lo apretó.

—Prefiero emplear mi magia para alguien más —justificó ella con notable sinceridad.

Él pensó que le habría gustado verlo; hasta recordar que ya lo había hecho en una ocasión, y que no era nueva esa habilidad. Excepto que aquella vez su vestido parecía hecho de cristales de hielo, y en el presente no.

Le restó importancia, a favor de pensar en la actitud de su esposa, que daba mayor interés a los otros que a sí misma, prefiriendo el bienestar de los otros al suyo. Se diferenciaban mucho también en ese sentido, aunque en otras cosas se parecieran. Hans no se creía capaz de anteponer a gran número de personas a él mismo, como lo hacía ella.

Se preguntó si, en el futuro, él se vería aplicado por ese actuar de Elsa.

Suspiró y continuó el ritual que el clérigo les había explicado con anterioridad, haciendo a un lado aquel tipo de pensamiento.

Apreció que la sonrisa amplia de ella no abandonó su rostro en aquel día, donde ambos se comprometieron juntos a una labor de suma importancia, en una ceremonia con mucho más significado y alegría que aquella en la que sus vidas fueron unidas.

En esa ocasión la cercanía no denotaba la incomodidad del día en que se casaron, ni atisbó sentimientos de lamento en los orbes de ella. Hubo otras cosas en sus expresiones, que le dieron una nueva impresión de lo que sería ese matrimonio.

Solo podía decir que aquello manifestaba el comienzo de algo distinto.

* * *

 **NA:** Me pregunté, por largo tiempo, si debía incluirlo como padrino; y fue una pausa mientras escribía. Puede que estén de acuerdo o no conmigo, pero tenía su significado.

Buen lunes y feliz semana.

Karo.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

* * *

La celebración de la Navidad llegó rápido para el castillo, pero Hans no le dio mucha relevancia a aquel hecho, acostumbrado como estaba de pasar esos días con actividades insustanciales, en alguna fiesta a la que fuese invitado por algún conocido, u ocupado en alguna labor, como años anteriores.

En las Islas del Sur, sus padres, sorprendentemente cabales, lanzaban un festejo pequeño, un baile solo con personas muy íntimas, junto a una cena sin ostentación. Por ser prácticamente informal, siendo joven se le permitió asistir a ellas, solo que llegó un punto, seis años atrás, o más, en el que decidió desligarse de tal tradición. Ahora, después de un tiempo sin invitación, había recibido una, pero no se molestó en hacer partícipe a Elsa de aquel acontecimiento y envió una misiva negando su presencia.

Prefería pasar aquella fecha encerrado leyendo, o visitando las montañas en trineo, que soportando una reunión por demás incómoda, llena de falsas pretensiones. Según había escuchado, allí en el castillo tenían su propia tradición pequeña, pero no iba a unirse con su indiferencia a la alegría de esa época, y tampoco le habían hecho mención de ello. Quizá su falta de interés en los días anteriores, habían sido suficiente indicativo de que no deseaba mezclarse en aquellos menesteres.

Se llevaba mejor con los integrantes principales de la casa, pero no quería que su "acritud" por la época les arruinara aquel día y era preferible ahorrarles el mal trago. Sabía que había personas para las que la época navideña era sagrada.

Hans lo comprendía, sin compartirlo; estaba bien para aquellas personas. Él solo era diferente. No significaba que por no apreciar la fecha, deseara que los demás la pasaran mal, o con su misma indiferencia.

Así, justo el día de Navidad, en la biblioteca, fue como le encontró Olaf, el insistente.

—¿Ya tienes listos tus regalos para colocarlos bajo el árbol? —le preguntó el muñeco, con una nube más chica a la acostumbrada, sentándose en el lugar desocupado.

Su cuerpo pequeño brincaba, animado.

Elevó la vista de la línea que leía y puso los ojos en blanco.

—No. —Únicamente adquirió un artículo para su ahijada, una muñeca que encargó de otro reino de los Alpes; hablar en plural era innecesario. —El obsequio de Bet no lo colocaré en el suelo.

—¿Y para los demás? —inquirió Olaf.

Pensó que al muñeco le decepcionaría saber que no preparó nada para él, aunque no era un asunto personal. Si fuera el caso, ¿qué darle a una criatura mágica que recibía todo cuanto deseaba de Elsa y Anna, que le consentían sin dilación?

En su opinión, le tenían mal acostumbrado, incluso si admitía que el muñeco tenía su manera de ganarse el aprecio de la gente, así como el deseo de complacerle. Podía afirmar que Elsa haría lo imposible de hacerle conocer la playa, como ya le permitía sobrevivir en verano.

Aunque de ella simplemente se creía que se preocupara tanto por alguien más.

Elsa era única.

Podía mostrarse reservada en el exterior, hasta dar la impresión de petulancia o indolencia, pero en su interior era bondadosa. Eso sin hablar de sus otras características.

Hans notó que llevaba algo de tiempo sin responder, y el otro le miraba expectante. —Esta fecha es como las demás, solo adquirí un presente para Bet porque Anna no me iba dejar en paz —se excusó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Olaf pestañeó repetidamente.

—¿De verdad piensas así? —musitó el muñeco en tono triste. —¿No te unirás a las fiestas? Elsa y Anna hicieron sus propias tradiciones y en el castillo todos celebramos, y tú, ¿pasarás leyendo?

—Así es —respondió indiferente, volviendo a abrir su libro, incómodo de la mirada que le obsequiaba Olaf. —Y agradecería que no insistieras. Ya he dicho a Gerda que me procuraré mis alimentos por mi cuenta; disfruten su día.

—¿No cantarás villancicos con nosotros ni entregarás regalos? —insistió Olaf.

— _Precisamente_ no haré eso.

—¿Y lo que te darán a ti?

Puso los ojos en blanco y miró al muñeco. —¿Anna tiene algún regalo preparado para mí?

¿Con lo que verdaderamente le detestaba? No quería esa hipocresía. Ni se había tomado el tiempo de hacerse con un obsequio para su esposa; simplemente no creía en aquellas épocas, podría darle cualquier cosa en una fecha diferente.

Olaf rió y calló.

—En todo caso, si han preparado algún presente para mí, una persona del servicio lo agradecerá mejor que yo.

—Es la primera Navidad de Elsabet.

Aquello hizo pensar a Hans durante un segundo, hasta llegar a la conclusión que la pequeña no recordaría esa ocasión; simplemente, ese año, no estaba preparado para el ambiente familiar que se respiraba en el castillo. Oh, ya se veía uniéndose a esa celebración en unos años, como en el pasado, aunque no le hiciera gran emoción.

—Estaré cuando ella sea capaz de recordarlas —dejó saber. —Y estas son mis últimas palabras, no deseo sorpresas.

—Está bien —dijo Olaf antes de hacer su retirada.

—Disfruten su navidad —deseó él, cuando el muñeco iba por la puerta.

Hans suspiró; para los demás era inentendible que no se compartiera la emoción festiva por esa fecha, y dirían que se debía a las celebraciones en su pasado fueron malas o su infancia lo fue, cuando en realidad esa era la época más amada en casa. Él, simplemente, no compartía la alegría que envolvía a las personas, en un solo día, donde pretendían olvidar todo lo malo que ocurría los otros días del año.

Y, había visto en los últimos festejos, luego de fechas lúgubres, que pasar por su cuenta, no era desagradable como otros lo hacían ver, sino calmo; así no debía de fingir o pretender cosas que no eran. Ese se había convertido en su momento para ser _solo Hans_ , cumpliendo con el existir pacífico que quería.

Lamentablemente, tendría que renunciar a ello en un par de años, aunque teniendo que observar a una pequeña niña llena de inocencia, no lo haría molesto. Así también, aquel lugar le había dado un sitio donde continuar su vida en calma y cómodo, con algo que llenar sus días, por lo cual no sería excesivamente malo. Al momento actual, no estaba preparado para dejar su solitud, lo iría haciendo paso a paso.

Por ello, continuó leyendo; ese día no se vería perturbado, más que por unas cortas comidas en solitario y el depositar la muñeca de Bet en su cuna, antes de que la llevaran a acostar.

A la hora de retirarse su habitación, sin embargo, ocurrió un hecho que sacó la primera sonrisa genuina que tenía un día de Navidad.

Una nota con caligrafía femenina y unas galletas.

 _"Espero que quieras unirte el próximo año, E."_

Definitivamente, única.

oooo

Un profundo mar separaba a los reinos, y las millas de distancia se sentían como un hilo delgado que mantenía unido a ambos lugares, hasta que las tensiones a aquel terminaban por cortar el lazo existente.

Con las Islas del Sur, Hans no sentía que el vínculo fuese fuerte, pero llegada Nochevieja, se dio cuenta que el hilo que lo unía a su reino, muy tenso, se había apaciguado, sin romperse, y sus relaciones con su lugar de origen eran cordiales, como se mantendrían a partir de entonces. La comunicación con Lars se había reanudado tras compartirle la noticia de sus nupcias; no sería nunca como antes, pero al menos su hermano mayor favorito correspondía a sus cartas y todo iba bien, así como las cuestiones que implicaban los territorios verdes de las Islas.

Eso era buena nueva y una cuestión que celebrar para el primer día de año nuevo, porque era un ciclo diferente, del que Hans no sabía qué le depararía.

Siempre que fuera calmo, podría darle la bienvenida.

Por ello, en un gesto de buena voluntad, él compartió el recibimiento del nuevo año con los integrantes principales del castillo, quienes le hicieron partícipe de su costumbre de comer gachas de arroz*.

Cada cuenco era distinto y creían que, de entre todos los platos repartidos, a alguien le correspondería encontrar la almendra escondida, augurio de buena suerte.

Hans no se internalizaba esa creencia, aun cuando a él le tocó morder aquel fruto. Supuso que en el futuro habría de tenerlo en cuenta, por los años largos que le quedaban en Arendelle.

Habría de decir adiós a observar a la gente lanzar sus vajillas rotas contra las puertas de sus conocidos*, pero quizá para los arandellianos era más ameno sentarse a platicar, compartiendo esa comida y bebida en abundancia, que la costumbre de los isleños.

Adquirir costumbres nuevas era parte de los comienzos, y debía de hacerlo.

Después de aquel primer día, el tiempo transcurrió rápido, tanto que sus responsabilidades y ligeras conversaciones con Elsa, como otros sucesos del castillo, ocurrieron con prontitud, y el mes de enero acaeció, dando paso a un frío menor de febrero, con el que la emoción por el baile del día de los Enamorados se propagó en el reino.

No podía estar con Anna en la mesa del comedor porque ésta parloteaba sin cesar sobre el evento que corría bajo sus manos, que le generaba la mayor de las alegrías como si fuese el momento del siglo, incluso con una hija que le robaba gran parte del sueño, por las molestias que tenía con sus primeros dientes.

—Me pregunto si debería inmiscuirme.

Elsa lo sacó de sus pensamientos, en lo que ambos escuchaban el llanto de la pequeña Bet, aun estando en el aislado solario, lugar en que, en un acuerdo silencioso, se les había vuelto su sitio de descanso, donde pasaban en compañía del otro cuando tenían la libertad de hacerlo, si no es que lo hacían por su cuenta.

—¿Por qué no lo haces? —respondió, sonriendo ladinamente.

Ella dejó escapar una risa suave, esa que encantaba al oído y llenaba de calidez su pecho, por lo ameno de su contenido.

El libro sobre el regazo de ella cayó, y él se encorvó para cogerlo.

—Gracias —dijo Elsa deteniendo su risa, aunque él no se lo dio e hizo que ella le sacara la lengua—. Pero el baile es puramente de Anna, ella se encarga todos los años de planearlo, con algo nuevo para cada ocasión. Tener a Bet no le hará mucha diferencia, y la nana está más que dispuesta a dar su ayuda.

—¿Cuál es su plan? —preguntó Hans, observando el rostro alegre de su esposa, que cambiaba su rectitud al hablar de su familia. Se atrevió a pensar si algún día llegaría a ser del mismo modo tratándose de él, aunque fuera mucho desear. Le agradaba esa relación que tenían al momento, más por su pasado en común, que lo habría podido hacer imposible. —No he prestado gran atención a sus charlas al respecto —agregó al final, haciéndola reír.

Tanto parloteo de su cuñada para no hacerle caso.

—Yo pensé que serían querubines, por la influencia de Elsabet, pero ha decidido un baile de máscaras y sombreros.

—Decidida a mantener el misterio lo más posible —comentó, poniendo los ojos en blanco, sin que ella le reprendiera por hacerlo.

Se sentía aceptado con su irónico modo de ser.

—A ella le entusiasma el momento "sorpresa" a la media noche, cuando la gente descubra quién es su pareja. No parece creer que la novedad solo provendrá de los invitados foráneos —manifestó su esposa, con cara pensativa. —Es feliz pensando que alguna persona pueda emparejarse este año, como consiguió en el pasado.

—No me sorprende —aseveró. —Y… ¿Ya tienes listo tu vestuario, esposa?

Elsa curvó su boca levemente. —Así es, esposo.

—¿Qué señales dará la dama que deberé buscar? —pronunció con una sonrisa guasona.

—¿Y arruinar la sorpresa? —musitó ella serenamente—. No, el elemento inesperado está de mi parte; y es un baile de máscaras. Aunque Anna insiste mucho, tampoco ella sabe. Deberán adivinar, ese es el propósito.

—Será interesante ver qué esconde su Majestad —dijo él asintiendo con falsa ceremonia, entregándole el libro.

Ella dejó escapar una carcajada, que concluyó cuando volvió a enfrascarse entre las líneas de su novela de aventuras.

Él permaneció observándola durante unos momentos, mientras sus ojos azules se mantenían concentrados y brillantes al llegar a una parte que le entusiasmaba, durante lo cual se mordía el labio inferior si le divertía o arrugaba la nariz si le intrigaba. Eran gestos que iba guardando de las ocasiones en que su mirada se posaba en ella en tanto leía, al punto que, de tratarse de una obra conocida por él, le hacía sonreír, por las veces que adivinaba la parte en que se encontraba e imaginaba qué reacción tendría.

Elsa estaba llena de complejidades, pero a la vez le iba conociendo y se descubría agradándole lo que iba descubriendo de ella. Se encontraba casado con una mujer que le gustaba, aun si no era muy parecida a él.

Podía coincidir en sus circunstancias pasadas, en su reserva al mundo, en su supuesta independencia o sus anhelos de libertad, pero diferían en otros aspectos; Elsa más cálida que él, con actuar más paciente y astuto que el espíritu algo atrevido de ella, quien prefería sonreír con resignación que atacar hirientemente a la mente si tenía la oportunidad. En realidad ella era noble y justa, en lo cual radicaban algunas de sus diferencias.

El grito de Anna en otra habitación le obligó a Hans apartar su vista esmeralda de ella y volver a su propia novela, de detectives, también opuesta.

oooo

Los días faltantes para el gran baile ofrecido por la princesa de Arendelle concluyeron. Hans agradeció verse libre de los días tempestivos a los que Anna les hizo enfrentarse, llenos de chácharas de sus preparativos finales, y se sentía contento en el evento donde se encontraba, por el significado de no pasar por ese tormento que hacía el torbellino anaranjado del castillo, quien vestía esa noche de rosa, revelando claramente su identidad con las vueltas que daba alrededor de la pista de baile, acercándose a los sirviente vestidos de negro, asegurándose que todo fuera a la perfección.

Eso, por no decir de las veces que se aproximaba a su compañero junto a uno de los ventanales del salón, a quien su complexión musculosa dejaba fácilmente entrever la persona detrás de sus ropajes azules.

Anna había hecho un buen trabajo llenando el ambiente con calidez y romanticismo, empleando velas y rosas rojas en el salón de baile. El perfume y la calidez realzaban la "pasión".

Hans ocultó una sonrisa con el borde de su copa en su boca y buscó de nuevo en la multitud, analizando con detenimiento a las mujeres asistiendo al baile, ahora que parecía que todos los invitados se encontraban. Sus ojos verdes recorrían el mover de cada joven, hasta que una figura denegando a un caballero la pieza de baile le dijo que había llegado a su objetivo.

Podía no conocer ese cuerpo íntimamente, pero sus movimientos le eran familiares, pensó haciendo una indicación a un sirviente para recibir su copa. Elsa se encontraba ataviada con un vestido rojo como una que otra dama, aunque en su caso destacaba entre la multitud la porción de piel nívea de su cuello que quedaba a la vista, puesto que sus manos estaban cubiertas con guantes. Además, solo una pequeña parte de sus brazos era visible, detalló al ir aproximándose.

Esa era la sorpresa; nunca se habría imaginado a la seria reina en el color de la sangre fresca, con cristales ofreciendo brillo en su corsé, bajando hasta la falda de su vestido. Parecía un valioso rubí entre el gentío.

Ella había sido lista y teñido su cabello de pintura oscura, como la que usaban los artistas, y prescindía como otros del sombrero; adicionalmente, su máscara cubría casi del todo su cara.

Habría engañado a quienes no le conocieran; solo que con él, pues no, sus ademanes los conocía.

Él terminó de acortar la distancia entre ambos y le otorgó una reverencia, antes de enfocar su mirada esmeralda en la inconfundible cerúlea de ella, donde reconoció la diversión al encontrarse descubierta. También notó que recorrió su figura, ataviado como estaba él de marrón, un color que no acostumbraba usar por hacerle sentir muy común. Asimismo, el bonete en su cabeza no encajaba con él.

Cogió su mano y presionó un segundo sus labios en los nudillos de ella, cubiertos por sus guantes, dejando claro que conocía su identidad.

—Los gestos delatan a las personas, mi señora —enunció con arrogancia, a lo que ella rió.

—Cuando se es buen observador, caballero —replicó Elsa. Se veían obligados a no decir nombres en voz alta, si se reconocían. —¿Disfruta de la velada preparada por la princesa?

—Podría ser peor; me temo, y preveo, que en el futuro mi opinión cambiará.

—Sí, eso hacen con los años… son agotadores y hasta irritantes en algunos casos, pero se tornan divertidos también.

Él encogió los hombros y extendió su brazo. —¿Le apetece una vuelta alrededor de la pista hasta el próximo baile, dama roja?

—El baile debo de declinarlo, señor —indicó ella aceptando su ofrecimiento de caminar, acercándose a él como para pronunciar una indiscreción—. Soy pésima acompañante para las danzas con numerosos pasos.

—Es una fortuna que la próxima pieza sea un vals —susurró en confidencia cuando las últimas notas del baile acababan. —Pronto comenzarán los compases.

Elsa esbozó una ligera sonrisa y afirmó con la cabeza, llevando su mano a sus dedos enguantados.

Ocuparon una parte de la pista cuando los músicos comenzaron la melodía con los violines y se otorgaron las respectivas reverencias antes de iniciar el vals, ubicando sus manos del modo correspondiente, que tiempo atrás pareció indecoroso por incitar a poca distancia entre la pareja.

El tipo de baile preferido en veladas románticas y misteriosas, el objetivo a cumplir por Anna.

—¿Por qué este color? —preguntó cuando daban un giro, atento a sus ojos brillantes.

—Quería aprovechar los disfraces para aventurarme a algo que no haría normalmente —confió ella, sin perder el paso doble, con su mirada en él. —No obstante, aun dudo si he de escabullirme antes de la revelación.

—No lo hagas, será entretenido observar las reacciones de los invitados —comentó, haciéndola reír, los demás danzando atraídos por su risa fresca. —Es la clase de situaciones que la gente aspira ver.

—No podemos negarles ese placer.

—Por supuesto, y yo también me decepcionaré.

Elsa asintió y le guiñó un ojo. Él sonrió.

Ambos permanecieron callados continuando el vals, hasta que éste llegó a su final y abandonaron la pista de baile, con las respiraciones aceleradas por los rápidos movimientos.

Tras tomar un par de bebidas, se divergieron sus caminos; él volvió a su apartado lugar, donde tuvo la oportunidad de charlar brevemente con algunas personas hasta el momento de descubrir sus identidades. Se entretuvo, también, observando el movimiento de su esposa en el baile, quien compartió una sola pieza con su cuñado y pasó largo tiempo conversando con los invitados, muchos de los cuales se llevaron grandes sorpresas cuando reveló la elección de vestimenta de la reina, quien, con su hermana, agradeció por su presencia ese otro año, esperando contar con su asistencia los siguientes, en los que la princesa haría otra buena planeación.

Él pensó que sería otra tradición de la que formar parte.

—Esta noche luces espléndida, esposa —le dijo a ella cuando el baile continuó, siendo la temporalmente castaña obsequiada por diversas miradas apreciativas del público masculino, más que las sorprendidas del femenino.

Durante larga parte de la noche los hombres le habían otorgado esa clase de atención, aunque había visto que ella la repelía correctamente. Ahora que conocían su identidad de mujer casada, veía que la apreciación aumentaba, porque eran bien sabidas las circunstancias de su matrimonio y que "ella podría estar dispuesta de compañía". Además, el estado de casada era diferente a ser una doncella, lo que daba pie a algunos.

Lamentablemente para ellos, tratándose de aquella dama, perdían su tiempo. Como decidiera mucho antes, no permitiría que se inmiscuyeran, menos cuando su relación con ella iba por buen rumbo. Adicionalmente, en el fondo de su alma, le daba malestar la idea.

—Y ha sido estupendo ver que una matrona casi escupió su bebida al revelarte —susurró cerca de la cabeza de ella, de espaldas a la pista, enviando una mirada de advertencia a los hombres detrás.

Elsa lo recompensó con una risa cálida que le golpeó de lleno en la quijada, mientras su mano se posicionaba en su antebrazo. Se tensó por una súbita oleada de calor en el cuerpo y tragó saliva, bajando la mirada a la boca de ella, antes de desviarla con incomodidad.

—¿Quieres chocolate? —cuestionó con voz ronca, para no hacer algo estúpido como ceder a la tentación de besarla.

—Puedo ir contigo —contestó Elsa, amablemente.

Él negó y se alejó con premura, reprendiéndose por ese pensamiento indebido, que no había pasado por su conciencia hasta entonces. Sí, le atraía, pero nunca se había encontrado en la posición de que escapara al exterior. Debía ser todo ese champán y el aire viciado de la celebración, en que los ánimos estaban por los cielos.

Había prometido no apresurar su situación con ella, aunque verla con ese rostro brillante, enfundada en un vestido que resaltaba su cuerpo y ponía en esplendor toda su extensión, había hecho lo suyo. Ella le gustaba y se le hacía deseable, pero no había dejado que traspasara cierta línea.

Una vez en el pasillo que daba a la mesa de aperitivos y bebidas, afortunadamente vacío, llevó sus dedos enguantados al puente de su nariz y emitió un respiro, tras contener el aire.

Bien, era su esposa, solo debía de continuar como hasta entonces, paciente; estaban en buenos términos y sabía que una relación sólida podía surgir de todo eso, solo no necesitaba urgir con su cuerpo por encontrarla más apetecible que de costumbre, toda de rojo, el color de la tentación. Había estado perfecto mientras no veía su rostro, únicamente sus ojos, pero ahora que su cara estaba al descubierto, era más difícil.

Había hecho bien esos meses, nada más requería calma.

Antes, no más que en algún sueño, le había conflictuado esa atracción, así despierto podía seguir con la contención hasta llegar a la confianza de ella para asuntos más íntimos, los cuales pasaban por su cabeza con la cercanía que tenían ahora.

Hans suspiró y se acercó por unos panecillos de chocolate, el sabor preferido de ella.

—¿Estás bien?

Se volvió para ver a su esposa, y la dueña de sus pensamientos actuales, con expresión consternada por él.

—Sí.

—Has tardado en volver.

Acostumbrado a fingir, más importante en ese momento en que era imprescindible, sonrió ligeramente y le entregó el panecillo.

—Tenía un asunto que atender.

Elsa asintió prudente, interpretando lo que quería dar a entender, y llevó el panecillo a su boca, él obligándose a apartar la vista hacia otro postre para no enfocarse en el movimiento de sus labios.

—Volvamos —indicó, consciente que estar a solas no era lo mejor para ese momento de debilidad.

A partir de entonces, se dio a la tarea de fijar su mirada en su cabello oscuro, para así pensar que no se trataba de la rubia a la que estaba acostumbrado. Difícil de hacer, pero necesario.

Solo de ese modo fue capaz de seguir, sin atreverse a cometer alguna estupidez.

* * *

*Ritos de año nuevo en Noruega y Dinamarca, respectivamente.

* * *

 **NA:** Ya, seguro que gritan Helsa. Sobretodo porque Hans parece enamorado.

Que sea una semana exitosa para ustedes.

Karo.

* * *

Guest: Maybe it wasn't your intention, but that "for someone without brain, he is wise", made me laugh. Dunno, I consider, from what I've read and seen, that Olaf is smart, just like a kid, sometimes. I've met that kind of people. Giving him the title of godfather is a big step for Anna, I dare say. I love you liked it. And, for him holding the baby; I confess that I love my fictional male characters with babies. =3


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

* * *

Las responsabilidades no siempre eran fáciles de ignorar, incluso si se tomaba la decisión de procrastinar; permanecían allí, aunque no se desearan, y en algún momento habían de enfrentarse. Por supuesto, también podría optarse por resolverlas a su debido tiempo, hasta adelantarse con mucha antelación al momento por el que estaban pensadas.

Dependía de cada quién qué opción se escogía.

Sin sorpresa, Hans era de los segundos, ya que prefería ir un pie por delante en lo que se refería a su vida, cuando podía. Así, en ese momento, daba por finalizado su trabajo por el día, ya preparado para primavera, que aún no llegaba.

Se le escapó un suspiro y estiró sus músculos entumecidos por las largas horas sentado al escritorio, resolviendo los últimos asuntos que le concernían respecto la materia con el Reino del Norte, de quienes dependía la extracción de oro de las minas, trabajos que comenzarían cuando los estragos de la temporada invernal concluyeran.

El correcto proceder dependería de la planeación adecuada, y creía que todo iba en el orden correspondiente, hasta asegurándose de las personas implicadas en la labor, aunque restaba conocer la opinión de Elsa al respecto.

Por fortuna, su desliz de la semana pasada había sido superado y al estar cerca de ella no sentía ese gran nivel de tensión. Ni siquiera la había besado como para llevar sus circunstancias a un grado máximo.

Sin embargo, en lo tocante a ello, había estado pensando esos días, incapaz de negar que esa atracción por ella estaba latente. En un principio decidió enterrarla, solo que ahora, por su propia cuenta, trataba de surgir y amenazar en el momento que no debía.

Era posible desearla, pero tenía mayor control de su cuerpo como para dejar que ello le rebasara, en especial si quería que las cosas entre ellos transcurrieran adecuadamente antes de que su relación tomara ese camino. No era un hombre dado a dominarse por lo carnal, y bien podía reprimir impulsos que surgían. Había tenido sus amantes, sí, solo que conseguía pensar claramente.

Admitía que la atracción por ella era superior a la que tuvo con otras mujeres, por supuesto, pero pregonaba su paciencia y estaba seguro de que la espera lo haría valer la pena. Al momento, iba logrando que su relación con su esposa fuera lo suficientemente agradable, hecho que diez meses atrás se propuso, a pesar que lo creyó poco posible.

Con un suspiro, se puso en pie y cogió sus papeles, dirigiéndose al espacio personal de su esposa, quien le dio rápido el acceso, enfrascada como se veía con su papeleo, creciente por el término de la temporada festiva.

Se acercó al asiento frente a ella y depositó sus documentos en el espacio vacío, observando que la mesa estaba bastante ocupada por libros y papeles, apilados y esparcidos a lo largo de la superficie de madera.

Hans vio que Elsa llevaba sus dedos a sus sienes, para masajearlos, antes de mirarle. Sus cabellos iban regresando a su tonalidad normal, como le gustaba.

—¿Necesito leer algún documento? —cuestionó ella tras una inspiración.

—No es urgente —comunicó, ojeando los papeles en su mesa. —¿Qué te ocupa?

—La temporada retuvo muchas cartas del correo y tengo correspondencia atrasada. De mes y medio. Además de mis obligaciones habituales.

—Puedo ayudarte —ofreció, señalando la correspondencia apilada. —Clasifico en orden de importancia y redacto algunos borradores para las más triviales.

Elsa suspiró. —Es mi trabajo y no sería adecuado.

—Eres muy correcta —replicó alzando una ceja. —Nadie se enterará —expresó con diversión.

Ella soltó una larga carcajada y él se contagió por el modo fresco de su risa, aunque con menos sonoridad.

La vio negar repetidamente, tratando de retomar la palabra, sin lograrlo.

Más calmo, él decidió continuar hablando. —Necesitas un secretario —reiteró, como otras veces. Y Kai tenía muchas más ocupaciones como para serlo.

—Tal vez —admitió ella encogiendo los hombros, tranquilizándose. —Pero estoy acostumbrada a lidiar con todo esto; comencé a inmiscuirme con papá hace años.

—¿Él tenía ayudante?

Ella permaneció unos momentos callada, dando giros al lápiz entre sus dedos.

—Mamá, el escaso contacto social permitía que pudiera serle de apoyo en los asuntos del reino; aunque entonces no eran la cantidad que tengo hoy día.

—Si no te incomoda o molesta, puedes requerir mi ayuda.

Su esposa se mordió el labio superior y asintió, cogiendo un poco de papeles del escritorio que le tendió sin palabras. Lo aceptó para colocarlo en su regazo, dispuesto a comenzar lo que había dicho.

Hans reconoció que instantes atrás había querido no permanecer más tiempo sentado, pero decidió ignorarlo por completo, concentrándose en las misivas recibidas, a fin de ayudarle a aligerar la carga que tenía debido a los incordios del tiempo. No era una tarea mentalmente desgastante, solo productora de hastío si se mantenía largo tiempo enfrascado en ella.

En momentos como ése, se daba cuenta que fue un ingenuo en el pasado deseando la posición que Elsa ostentaba, si bien tenía preparación y conocimientos para ello; entonces había en él más deseos de ser reconocido, que superaban solo un poco el querer ser responsable del bienestar de los demás, menester del título en Arendelle. Ese quehacer, aunque a veces ella diera la falsa creencia de que no, le quitaba relajación y paz al monarca; era admirable lo que Elsa conseguía fingir que no.

Siendo un reino pequeño, tener numerosos miembros para hacerse responsable de las actividades era superfluo, a diferencia del vasto territorio de las Islas del Sur, que requería diferentes encargados para un sinfín de tareas. Para Elsa era una gran ayuda contar con un cónyuge, y se preguntó cómo lidiaba con ello antes, tal como alegó una vez que únicamente ella se encargaba de sus obligaciones (además que había visto ella hacía muchas veces de autosuficiente, más por no molestar a otros que muestra de presunción).

Él se tragó un resoplido entendiendo que tampoco ella le había dado parte de esa carga por la condición del pasado, ya que confiar del todo su labor en su persona debía de tener en cuenta sus antecedentes.

No obstante, era notorio que ahora parecía tener mayor voto en lo que ella respectaba, puesto que meses atrás habría negado con ahínco su ofrecimiento.

Cualesquiera que fuesen los cambios dentro de ella, agradecía ir más cerca de ese cohabitar pacífico que deseaba, al que solo faltaba la intimidad física.

Muy pronto, el reloj dio las campanadas anunciando la hora de la cena, abstrayéndolos a ambos de su trabajo conjunto.

Tanto Elsa, como él, comenzaron a ordenar los papeles en la mesa para irse del estudio.

—Me retiraré a descansar una vez terminada la cena —informó ella guardando bajo llave los papeles clasificados, dejando pulcra la superficie de madera, antes repleta de artículos.

Asintió. Por sus ojos cansados, consideró que era bueno.

Abandonaron el estudio, escuchando el aumento de los sonidos de las risas provenientes del comedor, en alguna discusión amistosa entre Anna y Olaf.

Momentos antes de llegar, Elsa lo detuvo sosteniéndose de su camisa.

—¿Sí? —preguntó mirándola.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa meliflua.

—Gracias —dijo, antes de seguir caminando.

Él tuvo un momento de desconcierto por el súbito aumento de sus latidos, pero agitó la cabeza y continuó tras de ella.

Acostumbrado a tener respuestas fácilmente, su desconocimiento de eso estaba a un límite por mucho alto; así que esa misma noche, se fue a la cama con un largo suspiro salido de su pecho, resultado de las elucubraciones a las que podía llegar en el fondo de su alma.

oooo

Las gotas de lluvia, en su conjunto, contenían un efecto adormecedor en el cuerpo, a la vez que eran una adictiva droga que llevaba a la mente a estimularse y hacerle tener pensamientos y reflexiones sobre cualquier tema que considerara interesante en el lapso que el cielo descargaba su llanto.

Tenía mayor influencia cuando caía lenta y elevaba agradablemente el olor del pasto y la tierra humedecidos, porque tranquilizaba y hacía perder a alguien en su propio mundo.

—Cómo me agradaría estar saltando en los charcos.

Y había a quienes les ofrecía una fuente de diversión.

Hans, a diferencia de los demás que rieron, lanzó un resoplido. Veintitrés y maternidad no hacían diferencia en su cuñada. Aunque no le era fastidioso como habría sido tiempo atrás; en su pueril actitud, hallaba una cierta madurez.

Podía verse en el buen trabajo que iba haciendo con su pequeña ahijada, quien, en ese momento, gateando, pasó frente a sus pies, hasta llegar a sentarse ante su tía. Elsa se inclinó y cogió a su sobrina, a la que entregó una figurilla en forma de copo de nieve, que hizo aparecer de entre sus manos.

Animada, Bet aplaudió con el objeto entre sus dedos, bellamente parecido al cristal, como el palacio a lo alto de la montaña.

Su esposa, con mayor libertad en esa tarde que rozaba la primavera, se entretenía acariciando los cabellos oscuros de su sobrina, la que ese momento dejó caer el copo de nieve a la alfombra.

Él se inclinó a cogerlo para dárselo, y vio que Bet comenzaba a parpadear con más ritmo, claro indicativo de que estaba cayendo dormida, aunque quería sostener todavía el pequeño juguete, que iba soltando poco a poco.

Delineando el dorso de su suave y diminuta mano con su dedo, consiguió que se lo entregara, mientras se apoyaba al pecho de su esposa para descansar.

—Hoy está agotada de dar vueltas —dijo Anna, dejando el fallido bordado que hacía en un vestido amarillo, que fue a parar a manos de Olaf. Este hizo con su cara un indicativo de que no era muy bueno, que la otra no notó.

—Desde que ha aprendido a andar a gatas, termina así.

Anna rió con la aseveración de Kristoff y asintió. —Presiento que será como yo cuando camine.

—Dios nos ampare —expresó Elsa guiñando un ojo a su hermana.

La menor hizo una fingida cara de indignación, que a él le causó gracia.

—Ya se ha dormido —anunció Elsa.

Hans contempló el amor que había en la mirada de su esposa y se dio cuenta que, en su caso, la lluvia le había hecho pensar en el imposible hecho de que ella y él tuvieran hijos por su cuenta. No había vuelto a hacerse mención del tema desde el día en que contrajeron nupcias, y creía que ella, por el hecho de sus habilidades mágicas, estaba perfectamente a gusto con el cuidado de su sobrina.

En su caso, estaba bien con ver por Bet, adoraba a esa pequeña inocente, pero había instantes como ése en los que se traicionaba imaginándose algo que no ocurriría. Estúpidos anhelos que provenían de alguna parte de su mente.

—La llevaré a acostar —habló la pelirroja poniéndose en pie y él vio el guiño que le dio a su esposo, que le hizo reprimir una respuesta por esa camaradería de ambos.

No fue sorpresa que, minutos después de que Anna se retirara, Kristoff la siguiera; mientras, Olaf y Elsa se mantenían platicando respecto a cómo podía arreglarse el trabajo que había hecho la joven madre con el vestido para su hija. Su propia esposa no era mejor, ya que sus circunstancias pasadas le habían apartado del aprendizaje de esa acostumbrada actividad por las damas, además que su inclinación por la lectura le hacían no interesarse con el uso de la aguja, el hilo y el aro.

De alguna parte de su mente le surgió la tentación de hacer que Olaf les dejara solos.

—He estado preguntándome algo de lo que no me has hecho conocimiento —murmuró Elsa concluyendo el tema con Olaf, porque le observó a él. —El cumpleaños de Kristoff se acerca, mientras que ha pasado bastante tiempo y no sé cuándo es el tuyo.

Él pestañeó por el interés en el tema y se encogió de hombros.

—Doce de mayo —respondió simplemente, viendo de reojo que Olaf abandonaba el salón, llevando el vestido con él.

Su ceño se arrugó al ver el rostro conflictuado de Elsa.

—En esa fecha, ¿el año pasado no te envié fuera?

A él no le quedó más que asentir, imaginándose la clase de pensamientos perturbando su cabeza.

—No te aflijas, los mejores momentos de mi vida los he pasado en la mar —la tranquilizó.

—Pero… aun así, perdón —repuso ella con rostro contrito—. ¿Qué hiciste esa fecha?

—Contemplar el horizonte y disfrutar de una buena comida. Fui afortunado de no tratarse de la tripulación de las Islas, su atención me hubiese sido molesta. En especial porque lo dulce no me apetece. Desde hace un par de años un día calmo es la mejor manera de pasarlo.

—¿Antes era muy aparatoso? —inquirió ella, enarcando una ceja.

Negó, evitando decirle que estaba más cómodo a solas que con la falsa atención de su familia, a quien celebrar un cumpleaños de otro hijo, era más una obligación que un gusto. Y que entonces ser verdaderamente reconocido era su deseo; ahora bien aprendido que no era lo más preciso de tener.

—Era un deber más para los otros.

Moviendo la cabeza arriba abajo lentamente, Elsa pareció entender y permaneció silenciosa.

Luego, ella cogió la figurilla que hizo a Bet, en medio de los dos, entreteniéndose con esta entre sus dedos. La encontró muy pensativa y no pudo evitar intrigarse por el qué ocuparía sus pensamientos, si de algún modo podía ser él, como ella se inmiscuía en los suyos continuamente. Se impedía preguntar si ella lo hacía, pensar en él, tanto como se encontraba haciendo varias veces, puesto que era receloso a la respuesta que podía obtener de parte de Elsa.

Suponía que por su situación fuera inevitable dar algún momento de su tiempo a ello, pero era curioso de saber si, más allá de decidir si lo suyo tenía oportunidad, _pensaba en él._

Era una estupidez primaria, sí, y hablarlo en voz alta sería un terrible error.

Sin embargo, respecto a ambos, tras ver a Anna y Kristoff, una idea traicionera acudió a su cabeza.

—¿Puedo atreverme a hacer algo? —preguntó con un murmullo.

—¿Ah?

Ella alzó la mirada con expresión confusa en el rostro.

No midiendo las consecuencias ni utilizando la cordura, se acercó a ella y presionó sus labios sobre los suyos.

Tan pronto como lo hizo, sin haber cerrado los ojos, vio la sorpresa en el rostro de ella, junto a la tensión que sintió en su cuerpo, que le obligó a apartarse.

El que ella desviara la mirada fue más que suficiente para sentir un golpe en el plexo solar, donde la opresión incómoda le robó el aire. No hacía falta ser un genio para identificar el claro rechazo de su parte, reflejado en sus hombros rígidos como su perfil.

Con esa sensación molesta, no tuvo la capacidad de hablar y el silencio llenó la habitación, en la que no supo si el aire gélido provenía de ella o solo formaba parte de su imaginación.

Evidentemente, no pudo pronunciar palabras para averiguarlo.

oooo

Las cosas se hablaban, o no se hablaban; y, al parecer, en lo que respectaba a Elsa, ella había decidido que el silencio era lo mejor, o eso le parecía a Hans, contemplando el abandonado sitio que su esposa ocupaba con regularidad en el solario, donde su ausencia era más que clara.

Ser evitado no le era nada nuevo, pero en ese momento no podía sentir una especie de malestar en la boca del estómago, que le molestaba día con día desde que _cometiera la osadía_ de besarla. A ella, su esposa.

No era un delito, excepto cuando las circunstancias que rodeaban a su matrimonio eran tenidas a consideración.

Lo irónico era que no se trató de un beso como tal, pues ni tiempo hubo de que el contacto se prolongara correctamente y sus labios apenas y se habían rozado.

—Maldita sea —imprecó él, por enésima ocasión; ya se había acostumbrado a repetirlo en los últimos tiempos. Tres días para ser exactos.

Se sentía irritado, y otra persona habría dicho herido, hasta llegar al enojo, de modo que supo que no podría llegar a solucionar aquello, porque no conseguía pensar con claridad.

De alguna forma, volver a ver el espacio vacío en el solario le hizo botar el libro en su sillón y salir de ahí, para ir a algún lugar fuera de ese castillo opresor.

La casualidad hizo que se cruzara con su esposa en el camino.

Él fue quien primero se detuvo, percatándose de su presencia primero.

Ella andaba con su ligera quietud, con los ojos clavados en las páginas de un cuaderno entre sus manos, que podía ser su diario o su agenda, o lo que fuera que llevara, era lo de menos.

No había forma de saber si perdía el sueño, como él, pues no se apreciaban bolsas oscurecidas debajo de sus ojos, o dejaba entrever una pizca de cansancio. A él le daba la impresión que iba demasiado fresca, lo que le sentaba como una patada en el pecho, invisible e inexistente, pero de algún modo dolorosa.

Elsa no parecía nada afectada.

Su mandíbula se tensó.

En primer lugar, él ni siquiera debía de estarlo.

Y era contradictorio, porque se molestaría consigo mismo de no enojarse.

Ella debió sentir su mirada esmeralda clavada en su figura, porque alzó la vista.

Justo entonces el espacio entre sus cejas se frunció visiblemente y sus labios marcaron una línea horizontal.

Aquello aumentó su fastidio y frustración. Especialmente cuando ella asintió y se escabulló hacia otro pasillo, lejos de él, sin decir nada; huyendo y dándole la idea de que no merecía ni ser visto.

No hizo amago de seguirla; era inútil, y _conocía a la perfección lo que era no ser querido_. Además de que su acción le había dejado claro aquello.

De forma involuntaria, se dirigió al jardín, donde vio el costal relleno de arena colgado de un árbol, que sabía era de uso de Kristoff.

Sin contemplaciones, golpeó con fuerza el saco.

Su mano desprotegida se sintió adolorida por el puñetazo, pero una energía interna pudo más en él y le obligó a dar otro golpe, que dio pie a otro, sin que se le escapara del cuerpo esa molestosa sensación.

La gran capacidad de control de su cuerpo y mente habían desaparecido y lo único que le quedaba era hacer eso, teniendo en su cabeza la ausencia de ella en todo momento, sin querer encararle para decirle lo que pensara después de un minúsculo contacto.

Hans gruñó y propinó otro golpe al saco de arena, con las venas palpitantes de su sangre caliente, que manejaban su cuerpo a su voluntad.

Eso continuó por algún tiempo, varios días.

Al menos, hasta que una carta llegó.

* * *

 **NA:** No sé si soy previsible, pero continuaba el beso, excepto que no fue como era esperado.

Tengan una semana maravillosa.

 ** _Besos, Karo._**

* * *

Guest: Yeah, his holidays of December, with his story, could be like that, even when people in his family love it. I think that could be seen as contradictory from his POV, because they celebrate and enjoy a "date", while not giving importance to their children or family. Maybe. Now, with Valentine's Day, it happens in real life, that all "love" in a party affects you hehe.


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

* * *

La vuelta al hogar de infancia era difícil, dado que hacía revolotear emociones en la boca del estómago, en especial tratándose de la infancia no muy grata que rodeaba a Hans. Por ello, regresar a las Islas del Sur no era algo a lo que se encomendara fácilmente.

Sin embargo, con los últimos días vividos en la que ahora era su casa, visitar las Islas del Sur tenía poca importancia, y la invitación de Lars a conocer a su vástago fue un bálsamo para su orgullo herido, además para la incómoda sensación de rechazo que lo envolvía con cada vez que apreciaba la línea firme que cruzaba el rostro de su esposa.

Asimismo, le permitía cierta desconexión que necesitaba.

Suspiró.

Un intento de beso de su parte había ocasionado una respuesta grande de rechazo en ella, tanto que se arrepentía siquiera de intentarlo. Por una buena razón no cedía a los impulsos y era alguien paciente.

Solo que _lo siguió_.

Debía saber ya que, tratándose de habitantes de Arendelle, las cosas salían mal. Siempre mal.

Aun así, él, que había creído que algo tan minúsculo podía ser una oportunidad a avanzar en su relación, pronto vio la ilusión en aquello. Retrocedió demasiado y prácticamente volvería a empezar.

Le causaba frustración el hecho de que un único beso pudiera ocasionar repugnancia de parte de Elsa, pero a la conclusión que llegaba era que no veía al amigo que se había ido formando, a quien deseaba ser su compañero, sino a la misma persona que atentó contra su mundo en el pasado.

Se había dañado los nudillos de golpear el saco de arena del jardín, sobre todo porque para él haber tenido un breve contacto había sido momentáneamente correcto. Lo encontró bien, ni conseguía definir claramente en palabras (a pesar de lo bueno que era para ellas) lo sentido entonces.

Era una burla a su orgullo que, para ella, provocara repulsión.

Maldijo que su pasado entorpeciera su futuro; aunque su historial contribuyera a lo que vivía en el presente. Eso era todo un juego de tiempos.

Y es que él tampoco quería apresurar nada besándola, le nació querer hacerlo, mas tenía temor que ni más adelante pudiera llegar a algo con la mujer con quien se había casado.

Ya no conseguía pensar que era por el suceso con el bastardo de Lyon, sino por él mismo.

Y él que no quería que alguno de los dos optara con la infidelidad como remedio, reflexionó empuñando sus manos.

—Cuando te tranquilices, serás capaz de pensar con mayor claridad.

—No necesitas decirme un hecho al que fácilmente puedo llegar por mi cuenta, Lars —masculló aceptando la copa que el otro le ofrecía. —Felicidades por tu hijo varón.

—Espero que pueda llegar el día en que te comparta las mismas palabras —dijo su hermano mayor, arrellanándose en el asiento acojinado de su estudio en su propia residencia, muy cerca del castillo en que pasaron su infancia.

Hans no pudo hacer otra cosa que resoplar.

—Seguro entiendes que no debe ser muy fácil para su Majestad.

—Por supuesto —rezongó—, ¿por qué clase de estúpido me tomas?

—Uno que se torna en un demonio cuando piensa demasiado en sí mismo. Aprovecha el tiempo aquí para relajarte del problema que tengas… y al volver haz muestra del hombre maduro que conozco. En tus cartas te expresabas favorablemente, no hay nada que no pueda arreglarse más allá de la muerte.

—Ese aire reflexivo tuyo a veces cansa, Lars.

—Eres un hombre joven, Hans, aprovecha las buenas oportunidades que te da la vida; tienes tiempo de arreglar tu problema, no dejes que la frustración te gane. Has superado peores.

Él dejó brotar el aire de su pecho y llevó una mano a su cabello.

—Sí, pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mí.

—Ciertamente no, pero no me quedaré callado de ver que puedes arruinar nuevamente tu vida. Los matrimonios pasan por sus dificultades; el tuyo tiene sus detalles delicados, cierto, pero no desanimes.

Solo entonces Hans se dio cuenta que en algún punto de su conversación bajó la guardia y afirmó sin querer que su molestia radicaba en una situación marital. Eso pasaba cuando dejaba que la cabeza no se aireara, que precedía a hechos que luego lamentaba.

Decidió entonces que seguiría el consejo de su hermano y ya más tarde encausaría su barca. Tenía una semana más para hacerlo. Se calmaría y vería todo desde una perspectiva distinta.

Después de todo, valía la pena luchar, por lo que valía la pena tener.

oooo

La primera persona a quien Hans vio tras esa corta visita a las Islas del Sur, fue Elsa.

Casi no reparó en su presencia, confuso como estaba de pasar un momento sin percances con su familia consanguínea. Había estado en una cena en el castillo, donde sus relaciones con los otros fueron estables.

Cuán grande no se clasificara su sorpresa de escuchar a Caleb afirmando que los cambios en su vida de los últimos tiempos suscitaron un poco de consideración hacia su persona. El cínico en él comprendió que ser el cónyuge de una reina lo subía de categoría, y era la hipocresía hablando, pero lo aceptó sin más. Tomaba las cosas como vinieran respecto a ellos.

No dejó de ser asombroso porque su hermano se rebajó a hablarle con amabilidad, _a solas_.

Así también, fue recibir esas palabras del mayor para ver que ya no necesitaba, todo lo que antes, ni en una mínima parte de él, sí; sobre todo al darse cuenta que esperaba más cosas de sus parientes por matrimonio, que de parte de con quienes vivió su infancia y compartía linaje.

Con sus reflexiones había llegado al punto de querer vivir en paz, pero quedaba la semilla de la duda en su familia de nacimiento, que desapareció en algún momento. Año nuevo fue el culminen, solo necesitaba presenciarlo en un evento para tenerlo claro... _y ver que tenía un hogar_.

Hogar que buscaba arreglar, preciso de hablar con claridad con Elsa. Decirle que sí, iba a darle tiempo, que fue intempestivo de su parte besarla, pero por dentro le había movido. Y que tal vez entonces actuó prontamente, solo que deseaba en algún punto poder ir más allá.

 _Esperaba ser capaz de pronunciarlo._

Parpadeó y cayó en la cuenta que ella estaba hablándole, después de caminar a su lado hasta el solario, donde la calidez de la primavera comenzaba a engrandecer la estancia.

—Lo siento, ¿decías?

En esa ocasión que ella volvía a acercarse a él, actuaba de aquel modo. Como si el contacto con Elsa no lo hubiera estado buscando bastantes días.

Ella suspiró y se humedeció el labio inferior con su lengua. —Preguntaba si todo fue bien en las Islas del Sur.

—Sí —contestó lacónico. No le tenía importancia más a ello.

Se aclaró la garganta al ver el mohín de sus labios.

—El hijo de Lars se ve bastante sano y recibirá el nombre de Hilbrand. Otro pelirrojo, parece, nació con poca cabellera.

Elsa asintió ligeramente y él vio que sus ojos se clavaron en sus cabellos.

Hans deseó tener la suficiente valentía para poder tomar la palabra y decir lo que tenía pensado. Excepto que el tema era difícil de articular en voz alta.

En su lugar, observó el modo en que los orbes cerúleos de ella recorrían las hebras de cabello en su cabeza, como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo. Los suyos no vagaron por su larga trenza o el vestido verde que utilizaba, sino se mantuvieron en la mirada de ella, tratando de que la presión le hiciera encararlo.

Funcionaría de algún modo, porque la tensión iba creciendo allí entre los dos, conscientes que había un asunto sin resolver entre ambos, que entorpecía la relación que tenían, como ella pudiera definirla. En efecto, era un gran avance estar en la misma habitación cuando pasaron tiempo sin compartir siquiera la mesa del desayuno, pero algo seguía ahí, sin ser dicho en voz alta, y suponía un obstáculo.

Ocurría constantemente que las palabras no dichas podían volverse piedras en el camino, que, de algún modo, no apartadas, o, más bien, no resueltas, terminaban rodeadas de lodo y se tornaban en barreras mucho más grandes, que al final impedían alguna aproximación y arruinaban por completo la interacción entre dos personas, apartándolas. Luego pasaban a ser dos extraños y situaciones diversas se anexaban, para dejar _en nada_ la relación que tuvieran.

Y él no quería que fuese así con ella.

Aunque entendía, por cómo se sentía precisamente al momento, lo complicado que podía ser hablar, en especial por el orgullo interponiéndose.

—Me preocupé que partieras a un lugar que evitabas, imaginándome un por qué —pronunció ella suavemente, finalmente enfocando su vista en la suya.

Que diera voz a su preocupación le instauró una sensación de alivio en el pecho. Aparte, ella había sido la primera en tomar la palabra, era mejor respondiendo y adaptándose.

—No ocurrió nada que lamentar, y todo transcurrió con normalidad. Más de la que esperaba, sí —se elaboró, tomando en cuenta que ella esperaba que hablara más al respecto.

—Es… ¿cómo fue tu castigo?

Hans se quedó boquiabierto por la pregunta directa hecha por ella, sorprendido porque mencionara uno de sus intocables tópicos y afectado porque no quería traerlo a colación, por eso de mantenerlo fresco.

No obstante, bien ella tenía derecho a preguntar y él reconocía que podía servir para su causa.

—¿No tienes alguna pista?

Ella, sonrojada, negó con la cabeza. —Después de los primeros meses, estuve decidida a ignorarlo. Seguí adelante desde entonces, porque también implicaba recordar el antes.

Asintió, comprendiendo.

Hans apartó la mirada de ella y se irguió en toda su altura, alejándose del sillón en donde estaba, para observar el exterior, inquieto por el tema.

Parecía mucho más interesante el sol iluminando el jardín floreado, que una habitación con una persona que le iba conociendo y sabía de sus demonios pasados, y que esperaba obtener información de las consecuencias de sus errores más grandes.

—Servidumbre. En las Islas del Sur y en el reino de Tierras Cálidas —enunció, tras largo tiempo, con el cuerpo tenso.

—Eso es en el otro lado del océano —analizó ella con voz ecuánime, no quiso adivinar su cara—. ¿Te importaría dar la versión extendida? —pidió con tono bajo, que apenas lo escuchó.

Imprecó en sus adentros. —¿Con qué fin? —Hizo la cuestión, receloso, empuñando su mano.

Ella suspiró a sus espaldas. —No debió ser fácil y... te comportas de modo distinto. Me servirá para comprender. Además, siento que debes querer hablar de ello.

—En realidad no —manifestó con sequedad, dándose la vuelta para enfrentarla de brazos cruzados.

—Ya veo —susurró ella y bajó la mirada. Entonces, con una nueva luz, elevó el mentón. —No debería insistir, pero a mí me hizo bien.

Su tono resuelto le orilló a frotar sus ojos, debatiéndose entre hablar o no. Confiaba en ella, solo que no creía que fuera necesario que lo supiera. O podía darle una historia que le fuera alegre de oír; excepto que no deseaba mentirle a ella, ni iba a ser posible engañarla.

Con lentitud, volvió a su asiento, donde tomó una larga inspiración antes de comenzar.

Se decantó por un resumen que no profundizara en los hechos, aunque estos se revivieron en su cabeza conforme los narraba lo mejor posible. Recordó las tareas a las que fue encomendado, omitiendo en su plática las burlas que recibió; empleó las mejores palabras para no decirle la precaria situación en la que se hizo su traslado a Orelands, donde trabajó en las plantaciones de algodón y azúcar junto a personas en peores condiciones que él, hasta que un día cayó enfermo y en algún momento fue atendido. No le contó lo que experimentó en el fondo de su alma al hallarse solo, con delirios febriles; sino que se lo guardó, aunque la comprensiva e intuitiva mirada de ella bien le dejó claro que lo imaginaba.

Solo exteriorizó lo adecuado. Trató de ser lo más conciso posible sin suscitar su lástima ni mentirle, pero tampoco para hacerle sentir el cúmulo de emociones que experimentó entonces, grabadas en su memoria.

Nada de enaltecer la humillación, el abandono, el lamento o la resignación; mejor habló de la injusticia, el dolor y los ideales que se encontró en muchos inocentes, principalmente en aquellos que Lars consiguió darles mejores condiciones. Ellos eran los importantes, padeciendo en un mundo donde privilegiaban a unos cuantos, algo que otrora no le había importado en lo más mínimo. Los favorecidos, en su mayoría, cometían actos réprobos que no estaban presentes en los que pasaban por malas venturas, a los que no se tendía la mano más que por negativa condescendencia.

Y él, él no era el mejor para hablar, pero expresaba una realidad que pasó por sus ojos y escuchó silencioso. Hechos que analizó al mirar a otros más que a sí mismo, aunque por costumbre volviera a su propia persona. Él tuvo un origen privilegiado, no careció de un hogar, ropa, alimento… libertad. No tentó a su alrededor con sus dedos buscando cobijo para el frío o luchó con manos y dientes para quitarse las cadenas y huir de los golpes. Ni mucho menos era toda la vida que conocía, como los otros.

Su situación fue puramente falta de verdadero calor humano, posible de afectar también a niveles más internos, pero palpó mejores condiciones y actuó de forma incorrecta.

Esas fueron cosas que no vio hasta afrontarse con su propia realidad, a los pies de la muerte y la solitud del abandono. Después de estar por morir, en su convalecencia, reflexionó profundamente, al punto de que su pensamiento evolucionó, si bien retazos de quien era antes prevalecían.

A veces se contradecía, a veces no, y tanto podía decir, como mucho podía callar, indigno de hablar de ello.

Guardó silencio entonces, con la boca seca, aunque no dijo mucho, y con la mente en blanco por devolver todo de golpe a su caja. Sentía los miembros entumidos y el corazón vibrante; era lo que hacía recordar.

Inconsciente de haber cerrado los ojos, elevó sus párpados, para dar con los orbes acristalados de Elsa, a quien, pese a evitarlo, conmovió, pero un alma como la suya era capaz de expresar compasión a la suerte de otros.

—Sigo aquí… —expresó él con ronquera. —Ese fue mi castigo, muy leve considerando mis actos. Por lo menos no lo negarás.

La vio tragar saliva.

—No es mi intención enjuiciar, pero opino todo castigo que se proponga debe cumplir un objetivo; y hay una medida adecuada para castigar a otros, que no carezca de lo humano.

—¿Qué otro modo debía hacerse con un egoísta? —arguyó con una cierta medida de ironía.

—La humildad no siempre puede ser la respuesta al poder, precisamente. ¿Por qué cortar la mano del ladrón? No es aprendizaje, sino un acto de sumisión. ¿Dónde queda el juicio que le hace humano? O, por otro lado, ¿no encontrará el medio de robar con lo que le queda, superado el miedo y encontrado las debilidades de su dominador? ¿Qué hay en quien domina? Su poder proviene del sufrimiento y decaimiento de otros, ¿no eso merma su propia humanidad y le hace juez, jurado y, hasta verdugo? —Elsa sonrió. —Penosamente, eso, como muchos, nos hace humanos. Tenemos el raciocinio y creo que conviene utilizarlo, para que el que falló consiga aprender. Aunque la escala de valores sea una pobre creación humana más, sujeta a sus fallas.

Él suspiró, sin argumentar, generoso con los huecos en su monólogo.

—Me sirvió más estar al borde de la muerte —aseguró—, cayó sobre mí todo el peso de mis acciones… el que no hubiera nadie a quien le importara lo que pasara conmigo…

—Seguro que tus padres…

Hans rió. —Ciertamente, ellos no. Serían los primeros en desentenderse. Podría pensar que mis hermanos tuvieran más interés en mí que ellos.

—Me da la impresión que tantos hijos —replicó ella.

Resopló.

—No te engañes, hay quienes no están hechos para tal puesto.

Un gran número de hijos podía también provenir de la compatibilidad, la falta de medios para impedirlos, o muchos otros factores intervinientes.

Hizo un sonido con su boca, buscando la mejor manera de decirlo a alguien con más ilusiones románticas. _No la encontró._

—¿Sabes? Mis padres no se aman, y su número de hijos no es más que resultado de que se acoplen bien, al menos funcionó su unión por la atracción mutua. —Irónico que estuviera hablando de ello—. Después del heredero, y de un segundo y tercer hijos que sirvieran para asegurar el trono, los demás no fuimos más que meros agregados. Y desde el primogénito hasta mí, se contentaban con dejarnos al cuidado de las niñeras, institutrices y tutores. La relación de mis padres es conveniente, aunque para todos los observadores externos bien les dio la imagen de que estaban enamorados, y ha funcionado para el bienestar del reino.

—No soy tan ingenua a no creer en la posibilidad de que no quisieran a sus hijos —musitó ella en voz baja.

Encogió los hombros.

—Me niego a perder el tiempo hablando respecto a ellos.

—Mejor no —coincidió Elsa presionando sus labios después.

—Fue equivocado lo que hice hace años y me arrepiento —dijo, aunque se había prometido no caer en ello.

La larga trenza de Elsa cayó a su espalda cuando asintió. — _Gracias por decirlo_. Escucharlo se vuelve confortador, creo que lo necesitaba.

—Y yo creyendo que me verías como falso —opinó ante su serenidad.

—A veces nos toma intentar para ver los resultados.

Apartó la mirada de ella observando los azafranes en el jardín. Podía ser cierto lo que decía.

—Después de esos años, mi principal interés se volvió vivir pacífico. Más que nada. —Suspiró. —Por esa razón… deseo que nuestro matrimonio sea cómodo para ambos. Y si besarte fue un proceder erróneo…

Ella le interrumpió con una mano sobre la suya.

—No me molestó —confesó Elsa, asombrándolo—; me tomó por sorpresa. Me disculpo por la impresión que pudiera darte, o lo que te ocasionara. La verdad es… que… me estaba haciendo a la idea de que somos amigos, sin contemplar que estamos casados. Por eso al momento y los primeros días fui incapaz de retornar a mi actuar habitual. Yo también deseo que podamos tener una buena convivencia. Probablemente ni es cabal para ti el tiempo que ha…

—En lo absoluto —cortó—; nuestras circunstancias no son comunes al matrimonio conocido, y ni tú ni yo pensamos como otros.

—Estamos por alcanzar un año casados, tal vez yo pienso mucho.

—Debo argüir en ello.

Elsa dejó escapar una risa. —Todo llega en su momento, entonces.

—Seguro que sí —convino él, apretando su mano.

Obtuvo un fuerte apretón como respuesta.

Y, tras casi dos semanas, la tensión se desvaneció como los fractales de hielo al sol.

* * *

 **NA: A último minuto, todo el relleno de las Islas del Sur desapareció.**

En su lugar, se adelantó el corto momento de los dos, que iba en el próximo capítulo.

Lo difícil de escribir Helsa en un mundo canon, es abordar el pasado.

 ** _Karo._**

* * *

Guest: Poor Hans, it was his consecuence for the past. Well, I wasn't convinced, so the whole two weeks dissapeared, I thought Helsa moment would be better than just filling with dinners and talks. _Take care_.


	9. Chapter 9

**A continuación un Elsa POV, que no altera la historia desde el Hans POV.**

* * *

 **IX (E)**

* * *

Los dedos de Elsa acariciaron con reverencia el cuero de la cubierta del libro.

Era una especie de _juego_ recurrente, el tocar y palpar, maravillándose de las texturas que encontrara a su paso.

Después de trece años obligada al uso constante de guantes, Elsa recurrió a esa conducta repetitiva, pues quería sentir con su tacto eso que el férreo control de sus poderes le había impedido antes. No fue solo el primer año de su coronación, sino el siguiente, y el siguiente, y así se volvió un juego, su manía personal y secreta, que pocos se daban cuenta.

Se negaba categóricamente a decirlo en voz alta, era una conducta infantil y atípica, que todos verían con extrañeza, si de por sí no le miraran diferente por sus poderes.

Estaba acostumbrada a ser distinta y rara, sin más.

Sin embargo, esa misma actividad le orilló a una situación en que no habría creído posible para ella, que cuidaba mucho no cometer errores de naturaleza grave.

Y hacía exactamente un año del suceso.

La noche en que Lord Lyon pudo violarla.

Aquella vez salió cansada del gentío, como lo hizo por curiosidad de las texturas en el jardín, que sus manos se sentían deseosas de palpar; la vegetación de Arendelle era diferente a las Tierras Unidas, por tanto, nunca se había encontrado con semejantes especies de plantas y flores entre sus dedos, y ese anfitrión tenía fama de botánico.

Luego llegó Lyon y ese miedo tan arraigado a su ser en todo el tiempo que tenía memoria, la debilitó y volvió una mujer indefensa, de esa que sentía horror en ser catalogada.

El resto, era historia. El príncipe Hans la auxilió y le evitó el escándalo, apostando por el matrimonio entre dos personas que sí tenían cosas en común, pero cuyo pasado ligado al otro era una inmensa y casi infranqueable barrera, más grande que Malvavisco.

Verse casada con él nunca habría entrado en sus sueños, ni siquiera en sus pesadillas. En realidad, para ella no fue importante más allá de saber que se encargarían de darle un escarmiento por sus acciones. Tenía cosas más inquietantes en mente para entonces; como la relación con su hermana, sus poderes y encargarse de su reino, gracias a las cuales los años se pasaron rápido, al punto de que casarse se volvió un tema recurrente con el Consejo, que la obligó a anexarlo en sus obligaciones.

Darle relevancia a Hans no le pasó por la cabeza; a la vez que significaba volver a pensar en el antes.

Por supuesto, entonces era consciente que debía desposarse, no por amor, sino deber y tradición, aunque también lo quería por compañía y porque deseaba hijos o hijas, incluso si estos tenían poderes; ella había amado cuidar de Anna y adoraba hacerlo con Olaf y sus demás criaturas, y eso le llevó a descubrir que quería ser madre a futuro, además de reina. Otra cosa de la que era consciente era que, si se esforzaba, podía llegar a tener buen entendimiento con su cónyuge… excepto que nunca pensó que el sujeto sería alguien que le recordaba una falla y en quien no creía llegar a confiar.

Asumía que ella habría escogido a su pareja.

No fue así y no le quedó de otra que aceptarlo. Ninguna de las dos alternativas la veía como buena; pero eso fue hasta que pasado un tiempo descubrió que, si le daba una oportunidad, Hans no era tan malo. Aunque suponía —y ahora sabía la razón— que había cambiado al príncipe que se presentó en Arendelle cuando se convirtió en reina.

En un comienzo le evitó, llevada por el coraje a sí misma y el recelo a que él le hiciera daño, como a que era una traición hacia su hermana el fraternizar con el "enemigo". (También porque con sus poderes y su reino, no se dejaba pensar en otra cosa). Más adelante llegó a la conclusión que no había salida y debía avanzar como una persona madura, para obtener lo que se pudiera en ese matrimonio. Ciertamente, no amor, pero sí confianza, respeto y compañía.

Fue una lucha consigo misma, ya que en su mente ocurrían debates que se guardaba para sí y trataba de no dejar que le nublaran el juicio.

Se le nublaba, de cualquier manera. El ejemplo más reciente era el beso que él había intentado darle, al que ella la sorpresa, y en adelante su cabeza, involuntariamente le hicieron alejarse.

 _La verdad era que odiaba de sobremanera las circunstancias sorpresivas y pudo influirse también por eso._

Lo cargaba desde la infancia. Las sorpresas nunca eran buenas para ella. Primero fue el descubrimiento de sus poderes, que además de la influencia de ser la futura monarca, le hizo apartarse más de la gente y los pocos amigos que pudiera tener (el secreto y la actitud comedida siempre habían sido parte de su vida). Continuó con el accidente de Anna, una sorpresa más que no tuvo consecuencias favorables.

Podía seguir con la muerte de sus padres, o el arrebato de Anna con el que perdió el guante y se desató la helada; así como con la intervención de su hermana en su castillo de hielo y la caída del candelabro; la casi muerte de Anna y el acorralamiento de Lyon.

Solo por mencionar los más importantes.

Elsa y las sorpresas no tenían un historial agradable.

Tal vez, en el fondo, se relacionaban al miedo a lo desconocido, y el miedo no era su mejor amigo.

De ese modo, el que Hans la besara fue una sorpresa que no cayó bien en ella. Sí, sabía que era algo minúsculo porque estaban casados, pero que le dijeran a su cabeza eso a ver si la convencía de una vez por todas de que no todo lo sorpresivo era malo.

Era involuntario, se le hacía difícil de evitar.

Requirió de calma y valor para poder hablar con él, porque en ese caso su actitud no tenía mucho sentido, aun si él le llevaba la contraria y en parte podía justificarse. Hans era _su esposo_ , no solo su amigo, algo que en los últimos tiempos debía repetirse constantemente.

A veces lo olvidaba, pues en los dos no veía lo que en Anna y Kristoff, ni por asomo.

Eran esposos, por eso era ridículo que no se hubieran besado, mucho menos consumado su matrimonio, a prácticamente un año de él. Hans tenía que ser muy paciente para eso, si no es que encontraba dónde realizar _esas_ actividades íntimas.

(Se sonrojaba de solo pensar en el tema.)

No podía culparlo, era hombre, y muchas veces había escuchado de las criadas que sus necesidades de cama eran diferentes a la de las mujeres; así que si no hallaba cómo satisfacer ese aspecto con la esposa que ni siquiera había escogido y que no le aportaba beneficio alguno, debía de buscarlo en otra parte.

Elsa se sentía contrariada, porque no le enojaba, pero tampoco le agradaba demasiado.

Por un lado, muchas mujeres de la aristocracia convivían con esa realidad. No es que se sintiera a gusto por ser una de ellas, solo lo encontraba lógico.

En cuanto al otro lado, creía que el vínculo matrimonial no merecía ser burlado de ese modo; tanto como de ella, como de él.

Ni se atrevía a tocar el tema con Hans. Le provocaba bochorno. No le permitía besarla e iba a indagar el que tuviera encuentros extramaritales.

Que, si lo hacía, sería muy discreto. Aunque él no debía optar, precisamente, por yacer con otra mujer.

Oh, sí, por eso tampoco se sentía muy molesta, ya que en realidad presentía que no caía en tales conductas, lo cual era un alivio, pues concebía al respeto como un valor muy alto.

Tal vez todo eso significaba que debían comenzar a comportarse como marido y mujer, según los ejemplos que había presenciado con anterioridad, y dejar de ser solo amigos, llevando su relación a un nivel de mayor intimidad física.

Pero por mucho que lo pensaba, se ponía sus limitantes. Sus conocimientos al respecto casi podían ser nulos, lo que le daba inseguridad, y, por si eso no fuera poco, él no iba a participar a menos que ella fuese dispuesta.

Y no lo estaba por completo, no encontraba un por qué, a pesar de analizarlo mucho.

Igual y era mejor dejar de pensar tanto y recurrir más a los sentimientos; pero aun después de años de su coronación, donde aprendió que no debía reprimirlas tanto, le resultaba difícil no mantener sus emociones controladas. Era otro hábito difícil de cambiar.

Al parecer, acarreaba con su infancia, la cual la predisponía a su modo de actuar.

Razonó que podía ser lo mismo para Hans, y él, a diferencia de ella, estaba haciendo intentos y mejores progresos. Solo que por su reacción no estaría muy abierto a comenzar nada, hasta que ella le diera indicios.

Y él ya le agradaba, por lo que no entendía por qué se ponía trabas. Eso le daba frustración.

Tampoco iban a saltar a la cama, pensó con el calor llenando su rostro. Solo un poco de contacto sería adecuado; luego vendría lo demás.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil?

—Al menos hemos quedado en el acuerdo que las cosas llegarán en su momento —dijo para sí en voz alta, aprovechando que no tenía compañía en el solario.

¿Ocurrirían las cosas algún día?

Probablemente no pronto.

Claro que no le urgía —tal vez sí en opinión de otros—, pero si no podía con lo básico, ¿cómo podría obtener sus propios bebés?

Era tan difícil para Elsa, que deseaba solo ser una mujer común con la oportunidad de tener tiempo para dedicarlo al asunto, y no tener gran cantidad de pendientes.

No era así, y solo podía aprovechar pequeños momentos, como ése, para contemplar el asunto. Sin conseguir respuestas.

¿Sería fácil para otra persona en su lugar?

Si dicha persona era más emocional que ella, sin asomo de dudas.

Ella era más pensamiento.

Refunfuñando, fue como le encontró Hans, ingresando a la habitación. Él, como otras veces, le ofreció una ligera sonrisa, antes de sentarse y abrir el libro en sus manos.

Para que no sintiera su mirada, Elsa bajó la vista a su propia novela, de la que no había avanzado, aunque siguió con su mente puesta en él.

Hans era atractivo de un modo singular; después de todo, era un pelirrojo. Tenía un aire galante, a la vez que reservado, y sus ojos verdes pocas veces revelaban más de lo que quería; al menos, cuando no estaba con ella. Su rostro era agradable de ver, también. Sí, podía afirmarse que su esposo era guapo, pero incluso cuando lo admitía, no conseguía dejar de pensar y pensar.

Tal vez sus comportamientos con él podrían cambiar si le daba oportunidad a sentir, en lugar de analizar tanto… solo que aún no estaba lista; de algún modo, no confiaba por completo. Quizá en el fondo de su ser se mantenía renuente a que saliera con una sorpresa como la dada a Anna.

Lo atisbó de reojo y se cruzó con su mirada esmeralda, que también se alzó de su libro.

Rápidamente, él la devolvió a su lectura, como ella, abochornada porque pudiera ver más allá de su rostro.

Quería dejarse guiar más por sus sentimientos que su cabeza, como con contadas personas cercanas. Por lo menos, para conseguir avanzar en la relación con su esposo.

Haría ese esfuerzo, a pesar de lo difícil.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

Asintió, recolocando su trenza rápidamente.

No era tan malo como podría haber sido, pensó, recapitulando el día que era.

Al menos, debía agradecer con quién se encontraba. Y a raíz de eso, podía cumplir su nuevo propósito.

oooo

Elsa tenía la impresión que para Hans era más sencillo actuar alrededor de ella y dejar que las cosas fluyeran de modo natural, en tanto ella afrontaba más difícil hacerlo.

Por supuesto que en ocasiones le contagiaba, al conseguir que cumpliera su objetivo de no pensar tanto, pero otras veces se encontraba tratando de buscar explicaciones, peleando en su mente por lo que experimentaba.

Los momentos en que le hacía reír, le gustaban, como las veces en que sus manos se unían por alguna cosa y se maravillaba con una piel cálida, áspera y agradable, como la de él, que podía sujetarla de modo delicado.

Le hacía falta reír y disfrutaba de lo que llegaba a palpar. Dos puntos positivos hacia él.

También podía agregar lo bueno que era con su querida sobrina; como que fuera amable con Olaf, amigable con Kristoff, respetuoso con los empleados y las personas del pueblo; y que soportara las miradas desagradables de Anna las veces que se las daba.

Pero tenerlo en cuenta era volver a pensar mucho y no sentir simplemente.

Le habría gustado preguntarle cómo lo hacía, pero eso habría significado hablar muy a fondo de sí misma, y la realidad era que no sabía cómo poner lo suyo en palabras.

Hans tenía un pasado trabajoso como ella, o quizá peor, y sin embargo su postura a su lado era más relajada.

No del todo, porque tenía un estado de tensión desde que le pidiera que hiciera espacio para ese día de mayo, doce, con la finalidad de hacer algo por su cumpleaños. Y era evidentemente claro que no le agradaba la idea de celebrarlo.

Quizá suponía que sería como "su aniversario" de bodas, viernes de un par de semanas atrás, que fue bastante calmo para los dos, porque en realidad ninguno creyó necesario hacer planes. Por lo menos, no al primer año, en el que no se comportaban como esposos y todavía se iban habituando el uno al otro.

Le distrajo de sus pensamientos que sus manos se rozaran, y reparó en su alrededor. Ya veía el árbol grueso bajo el que se acomodarían.

Notó también que él la miraba de reojo.

Elsa le sonrió.

—Otra vez, ¿a dónde vamos? —preguntó él con un suspiro, al que respondía su falta de emoción por festejar ese día.

—Ya hemos llegado —informó y señaló el árbol.

Él frunció el ceño, con aspecto anonadado.

Se adelantó unos pasos para comprobar que las cosas que encargó se encontraban allí, en una cesta.

Tuvo un sobresalto al sentir que él se asomaba por arriba de su hombro, espiando.

Con el corazón acelerado, soltó una risita al ver que él no miraba al suelo, sino a la montaña extendiéndose detrás del árbol, un gran espectáculo para admirar.

Puso su mano sobre su cara, haciéndole observar hacia abajo.

Hans lanzó un resoplido, adelantándose a ella para coger la cesta.

—No, déjala aquí —indicó, agitando su muñeca para que una manta azul apareciera sobre el pasto, bajo la sombra del árbol que había seleccionado.

—¿Un picnic? —musitó él invitándola a sentarse con una mano extendida.

Ella aceptó su ayuda regalándole una sonrisa, imitada por él, quien ocupó su lugar sobre la manta, mirándola de un modo contemplativo.

—Feliz cumpleaños —pronunció suavemente, como en la mañana en que le dio un torpe abrazo. En realidad, aunque a ella le gustara abrazar, no lo hacía con él... quizá debía empezar a hacerlo.

Hans asintió, con clara incomodidad. Ella abrió la cesta para darle su espacio.

—Tenemos vino, pastel y sándwiches. Y soledad —dijo animada, haciéndole reír.

Fue inevitable que ella también lo hiciera. Habría de admitir que él tenía ese efecto en ella, como para muchas otras cosas.

—No tenías que hacer esto —murmuró su esposo pelirrojo escrutando los artículos que ella iba extrayendo de la cesta.

—Lo sé, y presiento que tú lo aceptas por mí —musitó y lo vio sonrojarse sutilmente—, pero quería que tuvieras algo especial.

—Gracias. —Él carraspeó—. Podríamos hacer que no es mi cumpleaños, sino cualquier otro día. —Elsa parpadeó ante su sugerencia, y se encogió de hombros, por no incomodarlo.

—Oh, está bien. Si así te sientes a gusto —respondió mientras él se entretenía sirviendo el vino en sus copas. No estaba ofendida por su falta de entusiasmo, ya había advertido que así podría ser, además que iba en contra de sus deseos al preparar algo.

—No desestimo tus buenas intenciones —manifestó él sin interrumpir su tarea, como si leyera su mente—, pero es un día normal. Si hay un día especial con el que me siento a gusto, es el día que me nombraron Almirante. De aquel sí puedo mostrarme excitado.

Entonces no significaba que se creyera no merecedor de la alegría de las fechas especiales, como suponía, sino que adjudicaba diferente importancia a cada una de ellas.

—¿Y cuándo fue eso? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, dispuesta a hacer algún plan para esa fecha, para ver cómo recibía con buen agrado una celebración.

Y, también, porque de alguna manera, se sentía en deuda con él.

—Fui nombrado Almirante un primer día de primavera.

Bajó los hombros. —Pero, ya pasó. Tendría que esperar al próximo año. Tienes una mala costumbre de no compartir fechas importantes —rezongó.

De nuevo, un ligero color rojo cubrió las pecas de Hans.

—Me disculpo.

—¿Alguna más que compartir? —inquirió arrugando los labios.

Hans negó, sonriendo de lado. —A menos que tú las consideres importantes. Tal vez la fecha en que recibí a Sitron, en la que realicé mi primera oratoria en el internado, mi primera participación en el Parlamento de las Islas o el día que concluí la universidad.

Ella se quedó con el sándwich de camino a su boca.

—Espera, eso último no lo habías dicho. Sé que es común la universidad para los varones, pero, ¿no estabas preparándote en el mar?

—Un poco de una cosa y de otra, estudié matemáticas y geografía, pero asistí a clases de abogacía, lo normal para los hermanos menores.

—¿Abogado?

—Es irónico, ¿no? —aseveró él dando vueltas al pedazo de sándwich en sus dedos. —Pero en mi defensa no presté gran atención a las clases. Mi interés estaba en la geografía. Solo aprendí sobre documentos legales, que me podía ser de uso.

—¡Esa información no debías guardarla! —protestó incrédula—. Sería de gran ayuda que pudieras explicarme muchas cosas.

—Lo tengo tan poco en cuenta que olvidé mencionarlo —se justificó él con las manos conciliadoras.

—Parece que no soy la única que guarda cosas.

Hans sonrió. —Querida, todo el mundo tiene sus secretos; pero no lo omití con intención.

—Sí, lo entiendo.

—Tal vez es un indicativo de que debemos conocernos más —repuso él tras unos segundos, en un tono crítico.

Le observó contener la respiración por un momento hasta que ella curvó las comisuras de su boca, sonriendo. —Así es. Tenemos años por delante.

Él asintió. —Solo ha pasado el primero, y dicen que es el más difícil.

Elsa soltó una carcajada, de alguna forma le estaba consolando y concediéndole más oportunidades a los dos. —Que los próximos sean mejores.

—Brindemos por eso —le invitó él alzando su copa de vino.

Ella levantó la suya y luego llevó el borde a su boca, saboreando el dulce de la uva oscura. Mientras, lo vio sonreír detrás del cristal, junto con sus ojos, y con ese momento supo que sería posible que su relación tomara un curso más íntimo, algún día.

Se sentía bien estando con él.

—También traje ajedrez —compartió momentos después, inclinándose por otro cubito de sándwich.

—¿Dónde? —La mirada esmeralda de él se concentró en la cesta, en la que no iba a hallar nada.

Riendo, Elsa agitó su mano e hizo aparecer un tablero con piezas de cristal, diferenciando las piezas con tonos azules y dorados.

Él puso los ojos en blanco como si no se le hubiera ocurrido.

—Las damas primero —concedió él señalando las doradas.

Hans sonrió de lado antes de servirle un poco más de vino a ambos, que compartieron como la comida, pasando un rato agradable entre pláticas y partidas de ajedrez.

Tal como llevaba tiempo haciéndolo, disfrutó del tiempo que compartía con él. Con su esposo, que no había seleccionado, pero con el que comenzaba a sentirse realmente cómoda y en quien empezaba a confiar.

Al final, podía decir que le agradaba su compañía y que no lamentaría avanzar en su relación; y que el futuro con él podría gustarle.

¿Llegaría alguna vez a enamorarse de él?

No lo sabía. Pensándolo bien, tal vez ni lo necesitaba, estar con él era grato y los momentos que pasaban juntos eran buenos. Le apreciaba y con el tiempo podría encariñarse de Hans, eso era lo seguro. Y sabía que ninguno de los dos consideraba el enamoramiento.

Podría continuar con lo que tenían hasta adquirir la suficiente confianza para que pasaran a otro nivel y pudieran tener hijos o hijas.

Elsa sintió cosquillas en las manos de imaginarlo.

Pero hasta que eso llegara, irían a su propio ritmo.

* * *

 **NA: Una pequeña perspectiva de Elsa.**

Me han dicho que cuando cambio de punto de vista en una historia con uno solo, parece extraño o no encaja mucho con lo ya mostrado, por lo que no estoy muy segura si congenie con lo que ya ha pasado (aunque sí con lo que pasará).

Del asunto de los hijos, uno puede dar por sentado que alguien los quiere o no, sabiendo la verdad hasta que lo pregunta; en el caso de ambos, no lo han hablado, y por eso Hans tiene la impresión que no los quiere.

 ** _Besos, Karo._**


	10. Chapter 10

**X**

* * *

Como el tiempo pasaba igual que un parpadeo, la fecha que hacía un año del día en que Hans se casó con Elsa, aconteció. Se trató de un día cálido de primavera, perfumado por las flores bajo el cielo azul intenso.

Fue una fecha como otra, donde ambos se dieron sus saludos mañaneros e hicieron sus labores y charlaron en la oportunidad que tuvieron, en que pasaron un breve tiempo de ocio en el solario, disfrutando de la compañía posible de ofrecer para el otro. En su opinión, no necesitaron hablar de un matrimonio que iban llevando a su propio ritmo, como amigos que tenían sus propios votos de confianza en la otra persona, siendo dos seres marcando una rutina en la que aprender a convivir y estar a gusto con el otro primaba, más que arruinarlo explorando más allá en los pequeños gestos de simpatía.

En especial, Hans sabía que lo complicaría todo generando un significado a un roce de manos, una respiración agitada o el brinco del corazón en el pecho, al cruce de miradas o una risa que terminara en dos hombros compartiendo peso en la comodidad de un sofá dentro de una habitación solitaria.

Mejor lo dejaba ser. Ése era el modo en que estar junto a otra persona se hacía agradable y permitía la búsqueda de compenetrar con ella, disfrutando del momento vivido. Sobre todo, no cuestionándolo, porque las preguntas y respuestas que obtendría tal vez no le satisfarían como quería, o alteraran de modo inexcusable.

Así, el aniversario de sus nupcias pasó y las semanas corrieron con su normalidad, llevando el sol a su máximo punto para el verano, donde las temperaturas se elevaron a lo acostumbrado de la estación, y el tiempo diurno aumentó las tareas en qué desenvolverse.

El primer cumpleaños de Bet hizo su aparición, al que Hans, como no atendió su propio aniversario de vida (incluso si Elsa lo "celebró"), se sintió a gusto de celebrar, por el encanto bajo el que tenía a todos hechizado la pequeña balbuceante, risueña en su brillante vestido mágico que su tía realizó para ella. La bebé, con su inocencia, fue capaz de opacar la sorpresa llevada por conocer a _los familiares_ de Kristoff, aunque bien sabía que todo en ese reino era fuera de lo normal.

No supo qué pasó ese día de celebración, pero le dio la impresión que a partir de entonces, algo cambió. Desconocía si fue él, o ella, o los dos; tampoco qué fue o por qué.

Se lo calló y siguió disfrutando de la vida que tenía.

De esa forma, tiempos importantes pasaron para el castillo, donde las responsabilidades no daban tregua, pero no menos que el calendario, que el pelirrojo prefería no mirar a fin de no descubrir que corría a pasos agigantados, dejando detrás miles de cosas por hacer, enfrentándole a nuevas por vivir.

En ese momento, mientras lo miraba, emitió un suspiro, tachando otro día con su lápiz. Decían que el tiempo pasaba rápido cuanto más se disfrutaba, y comenzaba a concordar con esa creencia popular, aun renuente a muchas opiniones que hubiera en la población. Allí en Arendelle, con ella, principalmente, y los demás, definitivamente todo se sentía como si estuviera montado en un caballo a todo galope.

—Mamá y papá tienen una cita, Bet, ahora vas a trabajar con tía Elsa y tío Hans.

Ante la voz de Elsa, él alzó la mirada de lo que hacía, encontrando una respuesta a lo extraño de su ausencia a esa hora de la mañana.

Esbozó una sonrisa a la pequeña agitando sus brazos a él, llamándole a su propio estilo, y depositó el lápiz sobre el papel.

Con los codos apoyados en el escritorio, contempló a su esposa "conversando" alegremente sobre los planes que tenían Anna y Kristoff, de toque muy romántico.

Cuando pareció concluir, Elsa dejó en el suelo a su sobrina, quien se puso a explorar a su alrededor, donde solo había libros y pocos arreglos sin esquinas puntiagudas que pudieran herir a Bet; mientras paseaba, ambos le daban miradas de soslayo, Elsa sentada en un banquillo.

—¿Una cita? —inquirió, divertido, estirando sus piernas y cruzando sus talones.

—Idea de Anna, Olaf y de los trolls, para _combatir su seriedad_. Así es cada verano —ironizó Elsa, ya que su cuñado no era tan serio. —Justo es cuando él tiene más trabajo, pero así se arreglan. La excepción fue el nacimiento de Bet, el año pasado. Sin embargo, no me molesta un tiempo con ella, su nana está preparando su comida y después tiene que arreglar un par de vestidos hechos por Anna.

Rió a la alusión de la falta de habilidad de la pelirroja, abriendo los ojos sorprendido cuando algo más acaparó su atención.

—¿Desde cuándo no se sostiene? —preguntó poniéndose en pie.

Elsa parpadeó. —No lo hace —contestó en tono incrédulo, acercándose a Bet, que estaba sobre sus pies sin moverse, del otro lado de la estancia. —Hans, puede comenzar a caminar —manifestó con voz excitada.

Contagiado por la emoción en sus palabras, él sonrió.

—Ven con tía Elsa, cariño —dijo ella en tono dulce, arrodillándose a un metro de la niña, sus brazos extendidos a ésta.

Él rodeó el escritorio posicionándose detrás de su esposa, igual de expectante, hasta ver que Bet adelantaba un paso, temblorosa, sonriendo en dirección de los dos. Trataba de equilibrarse con sus bracitos, alargados en dirección a ellos.

—Vamos, Bet —animó en voz alta, maravillado por sus primeros pasos.

—Ven, cariño. Dale a tía Elsa un abrazo.

Bet rió y siguió avanzando otros centímetros más, arrugando su naricita cuando cayó sobre su trasero, volviendo a levantarse con lo que podía llamarse cara concentrada en un bebé.

—Tía Elsa quiere un abrazo, Bet.

Su sobrina aplaudió contenta, como si lo entendiera, después siguió acortando la distancia entre las dos hasta que Elsa la cogió de sus axilas elevándola y llenándola de besos.

—¡Eso es, Bet! ¡Ya caminas! —celebró su esposa abrazando a la niña, que se agitaba entre risas por sus muestras efusivas de cariño.

Él acarició la cabecita de su sobrina contento y orgulloso de su logro, como las veces que tenía enfrente los grandiosos cambios que atravesaba la menor en tan poco tiempo, y que presenciaba con el papel cercano que tenía en su vida. ¿Cómo pensó que podría ignorarlo?

Definitivamente esa pequeña niña le había ganado el corazón y, si no hubiese tenido un sitio en su existencia, habría sido distinto.

Sabía que sería distinto con tener sus propios hijos —lo cual en cierta medida podía darle miedo—, pero basta de pensar en eso; siendo un tío tenía ventajas.

—Anna va a morirse —susurró Elsa retornando a Bet al suelo, donde reclamaba volver.

Tuvo que asentir, penoso de la madre por no ser la primera en que le tocara, aunque tenía bien memorizado que a ella fue quien nombró primero, en lugar del papá. Y fue ella quien decidió irse ese día... y no había modo de saber.

—También quería darle su oportunidad a su tía favorita —pronunció él en tono bajo, cerca de su oído, apartándole una hebra rebelde de sus ojos.

Ella asintió y volvió su mirada a Bet, que se caía y volvía a levantarse sin una sola muestra de llanto.

Elsa soltó una risilla y él, en un movimiento no premeditado, la acercó a su cuerpo, haciendo que se apoyara en su pecho, recompensado por la soltura con que ella se permitió rodear con su brazo el suyo.

—Tú tendrás que pelearte con Olaf para ser su tío favorito —musitó ella divertida, consiguiendo una carcajada de su parte.

—Eso es todo un reto, esposa mía.

oooo

Tras haber terminado su cabalgata matinal en los campos detrás del castillo, Hans se acercó a un costado del pueblo atento al sonido de la trompeta que resonó desde el muelle, curioso de lo que debía estar ocurriendo, pues ese día no esperaban nada.

Una bandera de color verde, blanco y rojo en una embarcación le aclaró de la llegada del mandatario del Reino Dellabota, aunque pensó que la travesía fue más corta de lo esperado, recordando que en la carta anunciaban su presencia hasta dos días más tarde.

Encogiendo los hombros, porque sabía que dependían de varios factores la rapidez del viaje, azuzó a Sitron al castillo para cambiar su traje de montar por ropa de día, corroborando en su camino con Gerda, para apresurar los preparativos de las habitaciones que ya se tenían pensadas para la visita, que acostumbraban a tenerse listos tres días antes, por un posible adelanto de planes. Tuvo un cruce con Elsa, quien le deslumbró momentáneamente al reparar que modificó su vestimenta de la mañana, color celeste, por un formal vestido mágico, simplemente impresionante.

—Rapidez —dijo ella sobre su hombro cuando él se giró para verla, boquiabierto.

Desde su matrimonio, no la había visto con una de sus propias creaciones, ni siquiera en momentos especiales.

Era un vestido de color magenta en el borde superior del corsé, que iba aumentando en tonalidad conforme se descendía la vista, alternando los tonos rosáceos y purpúreos hasta finalizar en la línea baja de la falda en un violeta brillante, como si ella fuese una joya amatista.

Reconoció la premura, pero tuvo la vaga sospecha que podía deberse a no tener problema en mostrar su magia a un hombre que decía conocer con anterioridad, hecho que quedó claro en la familiaridad que observó al volver a la planta baja, ya aseado, con vestimenta apropiada.

Fue un ramalazo en la boca del estómago entrar en el estudio que perteneció al padre de Elsa, encontrándolos muy amenos. Nunca había visto a Giuseppe Rossi, pero su apariencia le sentó incomodidad, tanto como su maestría en el arte de la conversación, y el aire seductor que acompañaba a su acento mediterráneo.

De ojos verdes, cabellos oscuros, cuerpo atlético y piel aceitunada, el hombre de buen parecido podía contar una clara apreciación de las demás personas. Mucho más, reflexionó, al reparar que era genuino su carácter afable, tras mucho observarle.

O tal vez se había encontrado a alguien mejor que él en fingir lo que no era.

Y eso influenciaría en el modo de ser tratado, cordialmente, como lo hacía Elsa en esos momentos.

Pero su malestar aumentó porque ninguno de los dos había tomado en cuenta su presencia, inmersos en la plática que sostenían, sobre el tiempo transcurrido desde la última vez que se habían visto, dos años atrás.

Eran muy buenos amigos.

No había ningún problema en que Elsa tuviera amistades masculinas, pero uno con las características de Rossi no sentaba muy bien a nadie, especialmente contemplando que tenía una buena cercanía con su esposa, casi equiparable a la de él.

Solo que con el moreno tenía más tiempo de conocerse, reflexionó incómodo.

Tuvo que carraspear para que le miraran, ante el marco de la puerta.

Se sentía tenso, como cuando en la infancia le pasaban cosas donde veía a los otros privilegiados, dejándole de lado. Y no le agradaba, le sentaba muy mal experimentar esa sensación.

Ella le obsequió una sonrisa que de alguna forma sirvió para paliar la molestia en su cuerpo.

Sirvió muy poco porque inmediatamente ella le brindó una sonrisa al pelinegro, que hizo volver el malestar.

—Hans, te presento al señor Giusseppe Rossi, representante del Reino Dellabota —pronunció ella cuando sus pies reaccionaron y se acercó a la mesa. —Giusseppe, este es mi esposo, el príncipe consorte Hans Westergård de la Islas del Sur.

El pelinegro le miró con una expresión agradable, que hizo a Hans apretar los dientes, antes de actuar del modo educado que Elsa esperaba de él.

 _Nunca le había sido tan difícil fingir._

—Señor Rossi —habló primero, como correspondía a su título—, bienvenido a Arendelle, aunque mi esposa debe haberlo dicho ya. —Puso todo su esfuerzo en no remarcar la relación de ella con él.

Aunque había a quienes no les importaba eso.

—Es un placer, Alteza —expresó Rossi con una respetuosa venia—, he escuchado comentarios favorables de usted.

Hipócrita, pensó él, porque no podía ser muy cierto. Pero seguro que Elsa se lo estaba tragando, por su apariencia satisfecha.

Y el pelinegro sonrió a su esposa como si le hubieran dado el sol, algo que casi le hizo fruncir el ceño; lo evitó, ya que ella lo tomaría desfavorablemente y se inclinaría por el invitado... tal vez por educación, pero en ese momento a su mente no le importaría el motivo. Incluso si no estaba en lo correcto, esperaba que ella se pusiera de su parte.

Con emociones fuertes como ésas no podía permanecer ahí. Primero tendría que calmarse por completo para encontrarse junto con ellos.

—Me parece que tienen que trabajar. —Sofocó un resoplido por la expresión alegre que apareció en el moreno. —¿Se trasladarán a tu despacho, esposa? —preguntó observándola a ella.

Elsa hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza, negando.

—Mi costumbre es reunirme aquí, por el tamaño; Kai me facilita lo que necesite de mi sitio personal —comunicó sonriendo.

De soslayo, pudo asegurar que el rostro de Rossi parecía tanto anonadado, como triunfal. Si era su esposo y no conocía eso, parecía que su matrimonio no era muy cercano. Y para el otro, cuyas miradas le hacían sospechar que Elsa le atraía, podía ser provechoso.

Estaría atento.

Aunque después, más controlado; en ese momento sentía...

No sabía lo que sentía, solo que la molestia y la desazón de infancia eran parte de lo que tenía.

—Iré a realizar mis actividades. Excúsenme.

—Cuida de mi espacio privado en mi ausencia, esposo —pidió ella con una expresión dulce.

Sus palabras sirvieron para calmarlo un poco, con el mensaje implícito de que conocía el lugar donde el otro no podía acercarse.

Asintió y salió.

oooo

A Hans le extrañó no poderse concentrar del todo en sus actividades, dos días después de la llegada del diplomático extranjero; el atento e inteligente hombre apuesto que agradaba a todo el mundo, menos a él.

Nunca había tardado tanto en hacer lo suyo hasta esa ocasión.

Y ese era otro motivo para no sentir agrado por el moreno, a quien otorgaban mucha importancia en su casa, tratándole como más que un húesped, sino como a un miembro de la familia a quien no se veía después de un tiempo. Ni parecía que Rossi iba a hacer una labor con lealtad externa; más bien se hallaba en su hogar, dando cuenta de lo hecho en el exterior después de su partida.

Según información de Olaf, se debía a que la primavera siguiente a la coronación de Elsa, él tuvo una larga estancia en Arendelle, por haber sido herido allí al querer defender a su esposa de unos lobos, sin saber que ella era perfectamente capaz. Su tiempo recuperándose, como su gallardía, permitió que todos se conocieran bien, y cada que debía volver por asuntos de su reino, era recibido como uno más.

Le habían extrañado, pero había tenido que estar en el otro lado del mundo largo tiempo.

Hans asimiló que Rossi había dado una impresión magnífica a Elsa, a comparación de él, quien intentó que su querida hermana muriera, y asesinarla a ella.

Por supuesto que el otro recibiría un gran trato de parte de los habitantes del castillo.

—Él podría haber sido una pareja para ella —reconoció de repente en voz alta, haciendo otra pausa.

¿Y si la ausencia de Rossi no había permitido que ellos formalizaran una unión?

Probablemente, el único impedimento habría sido el rango del hombre, dado que sus credenciales no incorporaban linaje de alcurnia, que habría sido indispensable para el cónyuge de Elsa, tomando en cuenta la concesión con Anna de casarse con un miembro sin sangre aristocrática.

Era un hecho que congeniaban bastante bien ellos dos; aunque no le era grato pensar que más que él con Elsa.

Hans suspiró, preocupado por ese modo de pensar, y continuó con lo suyo, tratando de ignorar aquel malestar que no tenía derecho a presentarse en él. Ella podía sentir mucho por aquel visitante, pero ante todo era su esposa, y era una persona mucho más egoísta y posesiva como para permitir que cualquier cosa ocurriera ahora que existía una tapadera.

Junto a la molestia, una sensación de tristeza le acompañó, pensando en que no conseguiría esa completa confianza de Elsa en él, como veía en el caso de ellos dos. Aun a pesar de todo, a veces, el pasado podía complicar las cosas.

—Termina con ese pensar infortunado —se reprendió, cogiendo una pluma que remojar en el tintero, cerrándose a las circunstancias del exterior.

Como muchas otras veces, resultó más fácil decirlo, que hacerlo.

Le fue imposible no apartar de su mente a los dos juntos en la privacidad del estudio grande —decir del padre de ella era obsoleto—, haciendo actividades mucho más allá de las concernientes a sus reinos, en especial porque no podía interrumpírseles a menos que se tratara de algo importante, pues querían finalizar pronto con todos los asuntos que concernían a la visita del que representaba a Dellabota.

Creía incapaz a Elsa de algo así —al otro lo consideraba sinvergüenza—, solo que si amaba a Rossi cabía la posibilidad de sucumbir a él y dejarse llevar para demostrar sus sentimientos.

No quería ni pensarla en los brazos de Rossi, dándole al otro lo que no le permitía a él, y lo estaba haciendo.

Pero era imposible que les interrumpiera, porque no tenía una excusa adecuada para ello y haría el ridículo. Ni siquiera culpar a ser un esposo devoto y amante que quería verla, serían conscientes que era una mentira, y Elsa le podría dejar en evidencia, o, peor aún, le daría la espalda por la manera incorrecta en que se comportaba.

A pesar de sus grandes habilidades para planear, estaba tan ofuscado que no conseguía pensarlo bien, solo dejaba que el tiempo pasara y que los otros tuvieran más tiempo juntos.

De forma irónica, parecía que se estaba adaptando a lo que ocurría.

* * *

 **NA: ¿La nacionalidad de Rossi? El chiste se cuenta solo.**

Y es igual con lo que pasa con Hans.

No sé decir más, porque entró una actualización y estaba trabajando en editar el capítulo desde aquí... y pues, se perdieron mis cambios y mis ganas de comentar.

 ** _Besitos, Karo._**

* * *

Guest: Yep, if it were the opposite, this fic would take longer to be finished he,he. I thought something like the picnic would be a moment Elsa could think of. (And I had better things to say frome her POV, because his was. :S - Also, their talk about children is kind of funny (for me).


	11. Chapter 11

**NA1: Escribí tantas veces este capítulo que al final pueda parecer un trabajo escolar en equipo hecho por partes y reunido en último momento.**

* * *

 **XI**

* * *

—Me pregunto si Giuseppe y Elsa ya habrán concluido; debe ser muy aburrido no poder disfrutar de la deliciosa brisa del verano. Llevan mucho encerrados —comentó Anna dando un poco de manzana "machacada" a Bet, quien comió con rapidez.

Kristoff negó con la cabeza, prosiguiendo su almuerzo en el jardín.

Hans, por su parte, trató de hacer lo imposible por que las palabras de su _querida_ cuñada no hicieran mella en él, en especial teniéndola cerca, pero supuso que, por la mirada de Olaf, en eso no parecía muy eficiente. (Cuando se lo proponía, aquel muñeco de nieve podía ser muy perspicaz.)

De ese modo, se concentró en su sándwich, que a pesar de ser su alimento preferido le sabía a estiércol —y tenía experiencia en tener esa cosa en sus labios, por un raro accidente años antes—. Si se ponía a pensar en Elsa y Rossi con el inocente comentario de Anna, arruinaría su compostura y les daría a entender cosas que realmente ni él podía pensar ni explicar. Luego tendría conductas interesantes… Actuaría de una manera ridícula, aunque en lo profundo de su mente le provocara una ola de satisfacción.

Él no era ningún primitivo para controlar a su hembra. (Que tampoco era lo que se decía suya, como quería; solo su esposa, pero eso era suficiente para sentirse posesivo.)

Sin embargo, quizá no podía hacer nada con ella; con Rossi era una historia diferente. Conocía modos de tortura eficaces que le desligaran por completo de culpa alguna y no habría forma de probar quién había atentado contra un hombre que recorría los mares y que, por su trabajo, podría granjearse una larga lista de enemigos, más que los amigos que podría haber hecho en el camino.

 _Como Elsa._

Seguro que ella reprobaría su manera de pensar y sufriría por la pérdida de alguien cercano a su familia. Si llevara a cabo cualquier acción, su esposa se vería afectada y no quería hacerle daño.

No soportaba a Rossi, pero prefería hacerlo que lastimar a Elsa.

Había jurado no repetir algo así.

Sus maquinaciones tenían que parar por esa razón.

Debía ver el lado bueno de las cosas. El moreno llevaba seis días en Arendelle y su visita tenía un lapso de dos semanas; solamente había que aguardar que la semana siguiente transcurriera pronto, tras la cual Rossi estaría a una distancia muy conveniente y él podría tener de vuelta a su esposa. A su solario que ella tenía abandonado esos días por estar en la compañía de ese pelinegro _adorado_.

La normalidad regresaría entonces y ya no se preocuparía por la presencia del moreno, junto a sus consecuencias.

 _Todo estaba bien hasta descubrir que solo la primera semana era de trabajo._

—¿Cómo dices? —inquirió Hans enarcando una ceja a su cuñada, que frunció el ceño al ver que Bet trataba de tirar la comida.

—Elsa invita a Giuseppe más tiempo para que él pueda tener descanso; lo hace en sus visitas —le informó Olaf cuando Anna no respondió por ocuparse de su hija.

—Así que hacen lo posible por terminar lo más pronto que puedan y él tenga "vacaciones" una semana después —completó Kristoff antes de tomar relevo con la tarea de su esposa.

—Y él no sabe decirle que no —agregó Olaf con ánimos infantiles.

 _Por supuesto_.

Nuevamente, Anna enfocó su mirada en él. —¿Elsa no te lo comentó?

Tratando de fingir indiferencia, Hans se encogió de hombros, a pesar de que la nueva información le había sentado muy mal en el estómago. Rossi haría algo más que trabajar en esa visita.

Y entre más pronto acabara su labor, más tiempo habría de "banalidades".

Fue agradable pensar que todos esos días estaban ocupados solo en los asuntos de ambos reinos, pero no el que Rossi disfrutaría de días de ocio allí. Aunque era fácil de comprender, por la relación con el sujeto.

—No debió creerlo importante —musitó finalmente, llevando un poco de té frío a sus labios.

La hermana de Elsa sonrió de una forma escalofriante y Olaf le miró a él de un modo que le hizo preguntarse si ocurría algo.

—Supongo que el tema nunca salió a relucir en sus reuniones del solario —dijo Anna—, y pasan mucho tiempo ahí.

Ella solo le estaba recordando su ausencia esos días, y el poco contacto que tenía con ella.

—¿No te agrada Giuseppe, Hans? —siguió la pelirroja.

—Hasta el momento, no he tenido la oportunidad de tratar con él —contestó diplomáticamente.

—Es cierto —coincidió ella—, pero tal vez congeniar contigo no sea muy bueno para él —terminó, recordándole que no se llevaban del todo bien.

Sonrió irónico, lo único que hacía respecto a Anna.

—Naturalmente, sería muy extraño que tú como su esposo tengas una buena relación con…

—Todo finalizado. —La voz de Elsa hizo a todos mirar a la puerta de cristal, donde ella estaba acompañada de Rossi, quien la acompañaba del brazo.

Maldijo porque las palabras de Anna parecían una grave insinuación y no sabía qué más iba a decir. Además, con esa llegada de los dos, que parecían cómodos el uno con el otro, era fatal.

No tenía nada de romántico, aunque habría sido soportable si Rossi no hubiese colocado su mano asquerosa sobre la de ella, que de soslayo pareció mirar el rostro del pelinegro.

—Veo que todavía estamos a tiempo de unirnos —dijo Elsa soltándose tras unos segundos que parecieron eternidad. Avanzó hasta la silla libre entre él y Kristoff.

Se acomodó antes de que cualquiera de los hombres pudiera hacer un acto de cortesía.

—Giuseppe —invitó Elsa extendiendo la mano.

Rossi asintió y se colocó en el puesto frente a ella, a un costado de Olaf. Su mirada se mantuvo unos segundos en la rubia, mientras Anna servía té a ambos.

Como si fuese lo indicado, Hans posicionó su brazo izquierdo sobre el respaldo de la silla de Elsa, que hacía caras a su sobrina, aparentemente ignorante del extranjero.

Se sintió bien cuando Rossi bajó el rostro hacia Olaf, que reclamaba su atención.

No obstante, tuvo la impresión que ese almuerzo estuvo algo tenso.

O solo fue él.

oooo

La silla dejó de ser un sitio agradable para Hans, que se puso en pie con un cosquilleo en ambas piernas, soltando la inutilizada pluma en la mesa.

Gruñó al observar que una gota de tinta le ensuciaba la manga de su camisa.

Una excusa más para irritarse.

Se sentía molesto por tener que finalizar sus responsabilidades pendientes y no tener la oportunidad de estar como quería en la compañía de Elsa, y tampoco entrometerse entre ella y Rossi, a quien muchas veces había oído _flirteando_ con _su esposa_.

Cada ocasión en que lo presenciaba, junto a la comodidad de ella y ese sujeto, era como un puñal clavado en su pecho, que se volvía en furia por el modo en que Rossi cogía su mano galantemente y la depositaba en su brazo como si le perteneciera, sin que ella ofreciera palabras al respecto.

Elsa no debía de ser ajena a la mirada apreciativa del moreno, a quien no animaba, pero tampoco ponía un alto para detener esa conducta.

Al menos, no que lo viera.

¿Cómo podía concentrarse así?

Pero tampoco podía acercarse porque actuaría de un modo que ella reprocharía, por no saber controlarse.

Y era muy frustrante, ya que él no se portaba así.

No hallaba el modo en que no quedara peor tratándolos de separar.

—Necesitas concluir los papeles para mañana, o de lo contrario Elsa tendrá un motivo para reprocharte —se recordó con eso.

Rossi sería mejor a sus ojos. Más importante después de ver su eficiencia para concluir negocios en menos de diez días.

Se sentó de nuevo y trató de continuar con lo que hacía, porque precisaba no perder frente a aquel sujeto y para salir de ahí. Los momentos que se perdía de estar con ambos cualquier cosa podría ocurrir.

Aunque tal vez solo observaría distante, pues desconocía el modo en que actuaría en esas circunstancias, estando Elsa y Rossi con mucho agrado el uno con el otro.

 _Ni les hacía falta_.

Sería desplazado como el día de su llegada, una semana atrás.

La puerta se abrió de repente y él alzó la mirada con la esperanza que fuese su esposa.

Eran Anna y Bet.

Olvidaba que su cuñada no tocaba puertas.

—Parece que todos tienen un deber muy importante que hacer y la nana está enferma, como sabes. ¿Te importaría atenderla media hora? ¿O también estás ocupado en algo? —pronunció ella casi atropelladamente.

¿Y Elsa? ¿Acompañaba a Rossi y no podía cuidar de su sobrina?

Por primera vez iba atrasado en su rutina, pero negó, estaba muy poco concentrado para terminar sus labores, que no eran muchas (en una semana no podía quedarse muy atrás), y podía desvelarse esa noche para la que correspondía al día siguiente.

Anna sonrió ampliamente y depositó a Bet en el suelo. —No sé si decirle que sea buena —la escuchó murmurar para sí y él reprimió una sonrisa. —Mamá tiene algo que hacer, te cuidará tío Hans.

Sin tener en cuenta a su madre, la bebé caminó por la estancia, arrastrando a su muñeca de tela por el brazo.

—Gracias. —Anna habló ya estando en la puerta y desapareció muy acelerada.

Encogiéndose de hombros, él se puso en pie dejando su actual deber.

Con su mirada cautivante, Bet le miró y sonrió. Se inclinó mesando sus cabellos negros y se movió hacia la ventana para abrir completamente la cortina, buscando que la luz del sol de verano les diera en todo su esplendor.

Cuando tenía la mano en la cortina, Rossi apareció fuera, silencioso. Hans reculó en la ventana de manera que quedara cubierto.

Se percató que el pelinegro observaba a algo a la distancia.

Era Elsa.

 _Y la miraba de un modo_ …

El otro estaba tan concentrado en su esposa que no se percató de que le taladraba con la mirada, o se hizo el desentendido.

Lo vio continuar hacia Elsa y compartir unas palabras con ella, que lo escuchaba atentamente con una sonrisa.

Bet hizo un ruido que le obligó a girar hacia donde estaba. Solo se había caído sentada, volviendo a pararse.

Atendió de nuevo al exterior para darse cuenta que los otros se habían ido.

Resoplando, abrió la cortina de golpe y agitó la cabeza. Estando con Bet no podía tener mal humor.

Pensó que esa mirada de Rossi… la conocía. La había visto en otra parte.

 _Era claro, Rossi estaba enamorado de su esposa_.

De Elsa, no tenía la certeza.

Pero, si lo estaba, tomando en cuenta sus circunstancias, y a pesar de decirse que era posesivo, ¿podría negarle a ella probar un poco de felicidad con el otro hombre?

Se opuso a buscar una respuesta.

—¿Tú crees que tía Elsa esté enamorada de ese hombre, Bet? —preguntó sentándose en el banquillo, frente a ella.

Su ahijada le palmeó el muslo derecho con ambas manos, tras dejarle la muñeca.

—Esa —repitió Bet. Él curvó su boca en una sonrisa y besó la frente de la bebé.

—Tío Hans está en un aprieto —sentenció inseguro.

—Ans.

Iba a volverse loco, pensó envidiando su inocencia.

Para no perder la razón, solo se concentró en ella, jugando. Haciéndolo podía relajarse y no pensar en otra cosa. Tener un poco de calma ayudaría a calmar sus pensamientos agitados.

Pasó un rato cuando la puerta se abrió otra vez y supuso que sería Anna de vuelta.

Se equivocó, porque su esposa avanzó hasta donde ambos se encontraban, sonriendo dulcemente.

—Qué sorpresa tenemos aquí. —Elsa se arrodilló junto a él, que tenía a Bet en sus rodillas haciéndola saltar.

Gracias a Sven, brincar era su entretenimiento favorito.

La vio mirar a su sobrina intensamente.

—Hans, ¿tú…

—¿Sí?

Él puso su atención en ella, sin soltar a la pequeña.

Anna hizo su aparición en ese momento. —Ya terminé —expresó con entusiasmo.

Hans siguió con los ojos puestos en su esposa, leyendo su frustración en la mirada, que luego se cerró a cualquier sentimiento.

Su cuñada era muy oportuna.

—Mamá. —Bet rompió el silencio y él la colocó en el suelo.

—Hola, mi amor. Debes tener hambre —manifestó Anna acercándose para coger de la mano a su hija. —Elsa, ¿quieres venir?

Ella titubeó un momento y después asintió, reclinándose por la muñeca.

¿Qué iba a decir?

oooo

A Hans le pareció que no existía la felicidad conyugal cuando su desayuno con su esposa, que finalmente podía ser a solas, tenía la presencia del foráneo. Menos si todavía tenía en la cabeza que el día anterior no tuvo oportunidad de tiempo con ella, que tenía un asunto pendiente con él.

(Como debía terminar su deber.)

—Estoy dispuesto a apostar que la pequeña tiene más parecido a su hermosa tía —externó Rossi en ese momento, aprovechando el tema de Bet.

Admitía de la belleza de Elsa, pero rozaba la impertinencia el descaro con que el moreno daba su comentario, en especial ante su presencia. Pero debía saber las circunstancias por las que ambos se casaron, y no se frenaba a ofrecer su admiración aun a sus oídos. Todo ese flirteo le estaba hartando.

El rostro blanco de ella se coloreó ligeramente y negó.

—Es la semejanza a mi madre, que en paz descanse.

—La belleza que heredaron de ella no es una cuestión a discutirse —lisonjeó él, sonriendo de lado a ella, que bajó la mirada, azorada.

Sabía que hacerla objeto de halagos la abrumaba, con una clara preferencia a dirigir el tema a otros rumbos.

 _Aunque bien lo aceptaba de Rossi_.

—Bueno, Bet será una joven espléndida, más que en su apariencia —musitó Elsa elevando la mirada, colocando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

Hans fue consciente que no solo él siguió el camino de su dedo, sino Rossi, quien se aclaró la garganta poniéndose en pie.

—Estaré en la biblioteca, si me disculpan.

Elsa asintió limpiando su boca tras beber de su jugo, y ambos quedaron completamente a solas, después de mucho. Diez días llevaba el otro en Arendelle y hasta entonces había sido compañera del moreno, hecho que se rechazaba a seguir analizando.

—Él se toma bastantes libertades —exteriorizó, maldiciéndose segundos después.

Ella tosió antes de suspirar.

—Sé a lo que te refieres, pero no conozco el modo más amable de decirle que no son bien aceptadas ni correctas sus atenciones. Se lo he mencionado sutilmente y no para. Soy consciente, aunque suene presuntuoso, de que está enamorado. Tampoco diré de falsa modestia. El hecho es que no me siento bien hiriendo gravemente a otra persona.

Hans se sorprendió de la admisión y sintió consuelo de que ella no fuera recíproca en sus sentimientos, o por lo menos no fuera visible otra clase de pensamientos hacia el sujeto.

—Supongo que guarda una esperanza, mas tampoco deseo alimentarla. Asimilo que para una persona bajo los efectos del amor, debe haber acciones que no puedan medirse.

—Es probable.

Bajo los influjos del enamoramiento había visto a muchos actuar de modo distinto, y supo que debía ser mínimamente considerado, por lo imposible que era para el moreno llegar a un estado de satisfacción con la fuente de su amor. No le culpaba, Elsa era simplemente magnífica, aunque Rossi había puesto sus intereses muy altos.

No obstante, de alguna parte había escuchado que en la cuestión del amor no se mandaba.

—¿Es poco tu interés en ser su amigo, Hans? —preguntó Elsa con una arruga entre sus cejas—. Además de tu poco acercamiento, me llevo la impresión que no es de tu agrado.

Como para que ella se diera cuenta, debía ser muy obvio, y pensó que había bajado la guardia, incluso cuando no era tan circunspecto, o camaleónico, a como en el pasado.

—No creí que mi presencia fuese necesaria —ofreció como vaga respuesta, internamente interesado en lo que podía resultar de un análisis profundo de las circunstancias.

—Por el contrario, él y tú tienen bastantes cosas en común, más que él conmigo. Aun con años de amistad. Y se llevarían bien, estoy segura. Algunas veces pensé que tus puntos de vista se echaban en falta.

Lo pensó y consideró que podía haber mucho más en común de lo que parecía, por el mar, ella y todo eso. Tal vez y debía darle esa oportunidad que insinuaba Elsa.

(Y así tenía la excusa perfecta para que no estuvieran a solas.)

—Puedes acercarte a él y ser amigos —continuó ella. —Es como familia para mí y como tú eres mi esposo, y creo que te hace falta un amigo varón…

 _Familia_.

Esa palabra tuvo su efecto en Hans, que no sonrió al ver que la expresión de Elsa se tornaba de amable a pensativa.

—Hay algo que me dijo, antier —cambió su tono de voz y vio sus dedos juguetear con la servilleta.

Una de sus manos se movió hacia la de ella, notando su dificultad para hablar. Tal vez era el tema de dos días atrás.

—Mis intentos sirvieron un poco para el propósito de cerrarle puertas a Lyon, pero no fue suficiente.

Él endureció su mandíbula, apretando sus dientes y acercándose más a ella. Ese sujeto tenía demasiada suerte y él tendría...

—Excepto que, en su reino, se equivocó de propasarse y abusar de la querida ahijada de su padre; quien ya no se hizo ciego a su modo de ser, por la amistad finalizada entre su gran amigo, sobre todo porque su única hija decidió encerrarse en un convento. El padre de Lyon lo desheredó y exilió a la isla perteneciente a la reina de las Tierras Unidas, muy al sur en el otro lado del mundo*.

Elsa alzó la mirada, sonriendo ligeramente, aunque una sombra de pesar cruzaba sus orbes cerúleos.

—Me siento despreciable de sentirme satisfecha con su destino, pero lamento las que debieron de pasar por él para que su padre se diera cuenta de la clase de ser que es su hijo, o le diera un alto. Solo... espero que en donde le mandó esté bien vigilado por las mujeres con quien se cruce.

Él no fue tan amable como ella de sentirse mal por estar satisfecho; no le importó disfrutar con el final de aquel malnacido sujeto, quien era muy cobarde como para tener oportunidades de abandonar el sitio donde se encontraba.

Solo no lo expresó en voz alta.

—Es bueno saber que ha desaparecido.

—No lo admití en voz alta, pero me quedaba el miedo de encontrármelo alguna vez en el futuro y... otra vez no saber reaccionar —susurró ella con voz temblorosa.

Hans llevó su mano a sus cabellos cenizos y la hizo descender hasta la altura de su cuello, acercando a su esposa a él, para luego aproximar su mentón a su coronilla.

—Lo habrías podido hacer, y yo también habría estado ahí para rescatarte de nuevo —murmuró, sintiendo cómo ella entrelazaba sus dedos a los suyos.

Abrumado por una sensación de paz que tenía como ideal, Hans cerró los ojos sumiéndose en un silencio junto a ella, apoyado en él por compartir ese momento que debía estar rememorando por las novedades al respecto.

Y era más especial, porque Elsa estaba acudiendo a él de entre todos los que tenía disponibles.

Eso sirvió para desplazar todo cuanto hubiera pasado aquellos días, más que cualquier cosa.

Consciente de la importancia, solo permaneció junto a ella, dándole el apoyo que parecía estar necesitando más que a nada. La mayor parte del tiempo Elsa era fuerte, pero ahora necesitaba de alguien, y demostraba mucho más la gran persona que era, reconociendo cuando ella sola no podía lidiar con algo.

Cuando sintió que ella se movía, abrió los ojos y se apartó, para verla guardar la compostura con su mirada vidriosa, que desapareció tras unas cuantas inspiraciones suaves.

—Creo que puedo cerrar un ciclo —aseveró Elsa.

Hans la acarició con su pulgar en silencio.

—Quisiera poder quedarme sin asuntos que atender, pero llevo un reino. —Con placidez, volvía a ser ella misma y él movió la cabeza en afirmación.

Sus manos se soltaron dejándole un calorcillo allí donde le tocó, contrario a la frialdad que habría sido esperable.

Sin decir nada, concluyeron sus respectivos desayunos para después retirarse del comedor, tomando diferentes rumbos. Elsa a donde sabía que continuaría sus trabajos administrativos y él a la biblioteca, con algunos miramientos hacia estar claudicando en acercarse a un sujeto que le provocaba malestar, por ser mejor opción para su esposa, aun sabiendo que ella no correspondía sus sentimientos y no era adrede que había existido una brecha entre ellos por preferencia al otro.

Al ingresar a la biblioteca tuvo una penosa satisfacción contemplando la imperfección de aquel joven, que elevó la mirada por encima del borde de sus anteojos, asintiendo después de reconocerlo.

Estaba sentado cómodamente en un sillón, apoyando los pies en un banquillo, con aparente despreocupación.

—Mis labores no me ofrecen vacaciones —explicó el moreno sonriendo de lado, dejando a la vista el hoyuelo en su mejilla.

—Puedo imaginarlo, aunque en el viaje en el mar asumo tiene su disfrute.

—Así es. —Rossi bajó los pies del banquillo para permitirle el paso y él se sentó en el sillón gemelo al del otro. —Como almirante debe de comprender el sentimiento.

—En efecto —reconoció. —Excepto que muchas veces no podía hacerlo porque estar en las embarcaciones significaban responsabilidades que atender, y debía de encerrarme para trabajar en cabina.

Rossi asintió, reanudando su lectura cuando no hubo más conversación. Hans se puso en pie para ir a un estante y coger un libro para él, incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

—Alteza, me temo que debo confesar mi envidia por usted.

Se congeló con la mano en el estante, volviéndose para encarar al moreno, ya sin lentes, cuyo aire melancólico daba pena, por la sonrisa de resignación que opacaba sus rasgos.

El tono sincero conferido a su frase le dio indicativo de que no era exactamente un mal tipo, cuyo único delito era estar prendado de una mujer fuera de su alcance, que estaba unida a él, y aun sin que así lo fuera, se encontraba más allá de sus límites, principalmente por la falta de sentimientos de Elsa.

—Usted, Alteza, tiene la posibilidad de estar junto a ella. En respeto a su relación no debería llenarla de alabanzas… me doy cuenta que no tengo ninguna posibilidad, pero guardaba la esperanza.

—Tendrías que agradecer que no respondí como cualquier esposo lo habría hecho —masculló, rompiendo la distancia entre los dos.

—Lo sé, aunque usted debió detenerse por deferencia a ella. Yo no habría podido… creo que eso lo hace distinto. Tal vez la idealizo demasiado.

Se le escapó un resoplido, Elsa no era alguien con muchos defectos como para que fuese gran diferencia.

—Usted tendría que haberme matado por mis acciones; en cambio, se contuvo.

Comprendió la certeza del otro de que su vida podía peligrar tratándose de él; porque sí, ya una vez estuvo a punto de matar a alguien, precisamente la mujer que centraba su conversación.

—Supongo que habrá alguna mujer más indicada para mí; una a quien yo deba de cuidar como sé que su Majestad lo está por usted.

—Tienes la buena fortuna de ser joven y recorrer diferentes territorios —afirmó, inclinando la cabeza.

—Le deseo felicidad en su matrimonio, Alteza —pronunció amistosamente Rossi, ofreciendo su mano extendida.

Limpiando la suya al costado de su pantalón, se encontró a mitad de camino con el moreno, que le dio un apretón con que concluía su cruzada por la atención de su esposa.

Aquel intercambio entre los dos, sin haberlo intentado apenas, dio comienzo a la primera verdadera amistad en la vida de Hans.

En los siguientes días antes de su partida, encontró el sentido a la aseveración de Elsa en tener alguien amigo con quien conversar, que perduró en cartas desde largas o cortas distancias.

De manera paradójica, quien amenazó su relación, se convirtió en un compañero.

No le dio el gusto a Elsa de decir que ella lo orilló, aunque en su traviesa mirada cerúlea, semanas después, encontró aquellas palabras.

Como otras veces, fue incapaz de no reírse con ella.

(Y, ¿de qué no era capaz con ella?)

* * *

*Australia.

* * *

 **NA2: Alguien ya está más cerca de saber sus sentimientos.**

¿Han escuchado eso de que tu mejor amigo se vuelve la persona que te caía mal? No me pude abstener de que así fuera.

Las palabras de Elsa de "cerrar ciclos" es importante, tomen nota.

 ** _Besos y más besos, Karo._**

* * *

Guest: Their time with their precious Bet should give them the clue about babies, you know. Jelousy with Hans could be something more restrained, maybe in his childhood showing it didn't have good results... and with the consecuences of not thinking well, he failed as he did in Arendelle. So, in my opinion, he'll think a lot before acting. As you said: the opposite outcome.

Kudelia: Hola, linda. Ese poco de rosa será en el próximo capítulo. Contenta de que la historia te tenga atenta (horrible cacofonía, pero es la verdad); quizá se acercan lentamente, aunque pretendo que pueda ser fuerte su unión. No hay de qué agradecer. Saludos.


	12. Chapter 12

**XII**

* * *

La actitud calma que caracterizaba a Elsa de Arendelle era consumida por el encuentro con los miembros del Consejo Real, lo notaba a la perfección Hans. Ocasión en que se reunía con aquellos hombres, cuya existencia era para molestar (aunque sus funciones fuesen regular las leyes y otros detalles _nimios_ en lo tocante al reino), era una ocasión en que las dos cejas rubias de su esposa se acercaban la una a la otra, una vez acabada la reunión.

Él admiraba que fuese capaz de soportar una tediosa junta sin sentido, como la concluida, sin volver estatuas de hielo a ineptos "osados" como Lord Sigmund, que solo tenía su boca para expresar infinidad de estupideces que no contribuían al bienestar de nadie. Una vez más, había hecho mención a la dicha que sería contar con la existencia de un hijo de parte de la reina, que contentaría a los súbditos.

El otro parecía pensar que la vida de los arandellianos giraba en torno a la existencia de un bebé en la Familia Real, en lugar de las múltiples actividades que llenaban su día a día.

Por supuesto, que le dejaran a un hombre sin ocupación el estar atento a ello; como si con la carga que tenía Elsa sobre sus hombros le diera tiempo a que su prioridad fuese concebir un hijo. El cual no tendrían, incluso si sus relaciones adquirían un toque íntimo.

Hans apretó sus labios al recordar que las palabras del desatinado anciano, que dieron pie a un pensamiento traicionero, instalado en su memoria en una ocasión en que, a escondidas, escuchó a Elsa entonando una suave nana a Bet, en una melódica voz y una escena tan inspiradora, la cual le llevó a imaginarse una escena similar protagonizada por ella con una niña idéntica en sus brazos, de cabellos rubios y sonrisa alegre hacia su madre cantándole.

Aquella imagen se había quedado instaurada en su memoria, pero no había vuelto a brotar hasta entonces, afectándole la intervención del anciano por primera vez, pues esa ocasión había tocado una fibra sensible, solo porque tenía en el pensamiento una idea vinculante. Nada tenía que ver la referencia a la buena aceptación que ahora contaba entre los habitantes del reino, y que él ya había visto en sus paseos (por fortuna, igual había desaparecido la reticencia dirigida hacia Elsa).

Era más Elsa con una su miniatura regordeta en sus brazos, la que había puesto tensión en sí mismo.

No quiso pensar el significado de todo ello, nada valeroso de hallar explicaciones sorprendentes.

Se rascó la línea de su mandíbula, donde había una incipiente barba que debía afeitar y mejor siguió soportando el tamborileo de los dedos de Elsa en el marco de madera de la ventana, donde llevaba largo tiempo tardando de apaciguar sus ánimos. Era una distracción mucho más adecuada, aun fastidiosa, que tornarse a reflexiones contraproducentes.

No le colmaba los nervios oír el tap, tap, tap de las yemas de los dedos de ella, a un ritmo de buena cadencia, solo le era frustrante no conseguir borrar su molestia, como Elsa conseguía en su caso (de las pocas veces que se enojaba con ella cerca).

Al menos, no había hielo en la habitación. No obstante, ella decía practicar a solas y tener mucho más control que antes de sus poderes, estrechamente ligados a sus emociones. Aun enferma de un resfriado, como le explicó mientras lo estuvo, ya no creaba criaturitas de nieve que sirvieran para inquietar a las demás personas. Suficiente tenía con las del castillo, que se escapaban, cuando podían, en la temporada invernal, en que las posibilidades de derretirse eran nulas.

Reprimió una sonrisa al recordar que ella expresó ser incapaz de desaparecerlas, como a "Malvavisco", sabiendo cómo.

Mujer sensiblera, a pesar de su gran capacidad de lógica.

Lanzando un suspiro, se puso en pie y caminó hasta colocarse a un costado de ella, posicionando su mano sobre el codo del brazo que incordiaba la madera.

Ella lo miró ceñuda, como pocas veces lo hacía ahora, y se volvió de nuevo a contemplar el exterior, ya sin tamborileo.

—Vamos, creeré que una esposa mía se deja afectar por lo que opinen los demás —manifestó en tono arrogante, que tuvo como respuesta un sonido de reprobación de la boca de ella, aunque en el reflejo del vidrio pudo contemplar el amago de sonrisa que formaron sus labios rosados.

—Le resté importancia a sus palabras, otro asunto tiene ocupada mi mente.

En el vidrio vio su propio parpadeo por la sinceridad en el tono de su voz; era una de esas otras veces en que le tomaba de improviso cuando creía dar con la razón de su comportamiento.

Ya había quedado en que adelantarse a Elsa en todo era imposible, así que esperó a que ella hablara.

—Es la inseguridad que hay en mí.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó contrariado.

No obtuvo contestación, sino que ella se giró hacia él, silenciosa.

Elsa suspiró. —No me es fácil —susurró cruzándose de brazos.

Su mirada se acentuó en el rostro conflictuado de ella, hasta caer en la cuenta que sus ojos azules se mantenían fijos más allá de su cuello, donde alcanzaba a ver con su altura.

En un extraño brinco de su pecho, inclinó la cabeza con la vista puesta en la suya temblorosa. Sonrió para no ser quien se precipitara y comprobar que estaba llegando a la conclusión acertada.

El aire que escapó de la boca de Elsa hizo contacto sobre sus labios, provocando un estremecimiento en medio de la expectación.

—Debería de no pensar tanto —musitó ella en tono quedo.

Alzó sus cejas en su dirección, haciéndola sonrojar.

Entonces ella bajó sus párpados y él cerró los ojos al contacto leve de los labios de Elsa sobre los suyos, castos y poco entreabiertos. Sintió la presión suave de su boca, sin poder evitar sonreír.

Abrió sus ojos para observar su rostro concentrado antes de llevar sus manos a los costados de su rostro, acariciando con sus pulgares la piel tersa de su pómulo.

Ladeó su cabeza, dejó de mirarla y juntó nuevamente sus labios, instándola a abrir los suyos ligeramente, inspirando antes de mover su boca hasta conseguir que ella le imitara, del modo en que se sintiera cómoda. Instintivamente supo que lo estaba, pero le acompañó el sentir que sus manos se colocaban sobre su cuello, y el escalofrío que le acompañó.

Fue un beso como ninguno, porque nunca lo había hecho para probar y enseñar, sino tomar lo que tenían por darle. Y porque en toda su experiencia ninguno le robó el hálito como aquel.

Se aventuró a mordisquear el labio superior, al que muchas veces ella le prodigaba su atención, recompensándose con un gemido que le hizo sonreír sobre sus labios, mientras se apartaba de él.

Los orbes cerúleos de Elsa volvieron a mirarle y sintió en su palma el calor que apareció en su rostro, a la vez que lo vio.

Bajó sus manos de su cara y ella se giró para continuar observando el exterior.

Esa vez, él la acompañó.

Sutilmente, en el cristal podían verse sus figuras de ambos; una mano suya apoyada en su cintura y ella reclinada hacia él. Una pareja.

 _Como pensó que debía ser._

oooo

Después de mucho pensarlo, Hans reparó, con alegría, que las miradas recelosas de parte de Elsa se habían acabado.

No precisaba de dar un momento exacto, mucho menos una fecha, pero al buscarlo en una de sus reflexiones de cama, su cabeza se iluminó por no dar con tiempos recientes en que hubiese percibido aquel sentir proveniente de su esposa. Situación que lo llevó a la conclusión de que habían progresado mucho en los casi dieciocho meses que tenían de matrimonio, pudiendo afirmar que esa paz buscada, la convivencia sana que deseaba, habían llegado sin que casi lo notara.

Era bueno, como un sosiego en su alma que le daba un pleno existir, sintiendo que así era su anhelo de vivir a partir de entonces. Pedir más, consciente de la oportunidad que tenía, era rebasar la imprudencia. Algún día llegaría el momento donde su relación con Elsa alcanzara el compartir lecho, pero hasta entonces no había desespero, bien como lo llevaban hasta entonces.

Con pasos lentos se forjaba un matrimonio surgido de la tempestad, y del desconocimiento y desconfianza de dos seres cuyos rumbos se habían cruzado antes de un modo lamentable. Bastante era alcanzar su estado actual, donde estaba presente esa amistad que lo hacía cómodo, imposible de pensarse tiempo atrás.

Había resultado ganando pese a las circunstancias y tal vez podría enviar una botella del mejor champán a Lyon, en su exilio, solo para regodearse de la felicidad que le había otorgado por un giro sorprendente de acontecimientos. Simplemente estaba contento por cómo habían concluido las cosas.

—¡Hans!

La voz de Bet y el crujido de las hojas a su espalda le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Al volverse, se halló de frente con Anna, quien le miraba al rostro caminando lentamente de la mano de su hija.

—Hola, preciosa —saludó a la pelinegra, que rió cuando la sujetó en sus brazos, ante la atención de su progenitora.

Parte de su buen estado se debía a que la existencia de esa menor había conseguido que sus relaciones con su antigua prometida—y adoración de su esposa—no fueran tan tensas como se pensaría. Eso, por no contar con que Anna era una persona de naturaleza amable, que si bien le molestaba el pasado entre ambos, no era malvada en su actuar, ni rencorosa al punto de expresar su falta de amistad. Hablaba de una mujer que pasó trece años resintiendo el vínculo roto con su hermana, a la que, pese a todo lo pasado, salió a buscar en medio de un invierno… por quien dio sus últimas fuerzas.

Mucho era que le hablara tras haber jugado con ella.

Tal vez, de poder describir lo que eran las _relaciones cordiales_ entre parientes, incluida estaba la existente entre ambos.

No eran amigos, ni lo serían en un futuro. Era complicado de precisar en palabras. Se hablaban y actuaban correctamente alrededor del otro, podían reír de lo que decían o no pelear, hasta debatir un tema, pero no eran íntimos, con lo que ambos estaban bien. Aún más, sus respectivos cónyuges y el coexistir en el castillo no lo resentían.

Lo importante era que estar bien con Anna le favorecía con su esposa.

De cualquier modo, el tipo de relación con su cuñado hizo que le extrañara la clara búsqueda que hacía de él mientras andaba en el jardín, camino a las caballerizas. No podía ser que buscara cuidar de Bet, porque ella no tenía pendientes y él sí, conocidos por ella.

—¿Anna? —pronunció con duda, pasados minutos sin que hablara.

Entretanto, tenía entretenida a Bet con el pañuelo de su cuello.

Anna parpadeó y observó las ramas desnudas del árbol a su derecha, para luego encoger sus hombros; lo que fuera que tratara de decir, debía ser difícil.

—¿Te has enamorado de Elsa? —soltó ella sin miramientos.

—¡Elsa! —repitió Bet en sus brazos.

Su única respuesta fue el batir de sus cejas a la pelirroja que lo miraba.

Eso era un asunto personal, de los que no hablaban, pero si él le daba vueltas en su cabeza, tomando en cuenta su modo inconsciente de actuar, y los pensamientos que tenía en torno a Elsa, pues ella debía haberle analizado y debía creer conveniente hablarlo. No quería imaginar por qué.

Observó un momento al horizonte. —¿Es querer estar a su lado a pesar de todo? —cuestionó de forma suave.

—Sí.

—¿Pensarla en cualquier momento? —continuó en el mismo tono. —¿Y desconcentrarme por volver a traerla a mi mente?

Anna asintió.

—¿Desear su felicidad sobre la mía?

A cada enunciación de los sentimientos, deseos y temores, la otra respondió de la misma forma, moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo, aunque notó que en su rostro aparecía la sospecha de saber que se callaba palabras más profundas respecto a lo que sentía, pero hablar con Anna de ello no era de su preferencia.

Exteriorizó lo que le fue más cómodo y recibió asentimientos que confirmaban su propio análisis de sus emociones. Dándole vueltas a cada cosa que sucedía con él en relación a Elsa, era increíble que no fuese capaz de llegar a la única explicación por su cuenta, _mucho antes_.

—Entonces sí, lo estoy —dijo al final.

Sí, había hecho lo insólito, enamorarse de su esposa.

Lo creyó imposible, un estado al que no caería por su modo de ser y su modo de vida, pero allí estaba, a una verdad que no había sentido en negar, que Anna parecía conforme de saber y un descubrimiento reciente con el que él no sabía qué hacer.

Solo tenía la certeza de estar enamorado de Elsa.

Igual que lo pensara con Giuseppe, era imposible no hacerlo. Le sorprendía, no obstante, que tomara tiempo en ocurrir, solo que el amor llegaba de su propia forma y _el corazón tenía sus razones que la razón no entendía_.

Debido al enamoramiento estaba la felicidad que tenía, aunada la solidez de la relación con ella.

No había más.

Pero le daba miedo hacerlo, estar enamorado, porque no sabía cómo actuar. Era experto para reconocer los sentimientos de los demás, pero con su caso…

—Tal vez pueda decir en voz alta que somos familia, Hans —emitió Anna extendiendo los brazos hacia su hija, quien hizo un sonido de alegría apegándose a su madre, que recibió besos de su parte.

Con las palabras de Anna, Hans se quedó quieto.

Solo se movió para entrecerrar los ojos cuando la vio irse riendo con su hija, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Aunque podía ser que para ella así fuera y solo se tratara de su curiosidad. Era él quien determinaba si buscaba más en ese intercambio o no lo hacía; en especial si debía preocuparse porque se lo dijera a su esposa.

Todo un predicamento.

La decisión le vino de parte de Elsa, que llegó en no sabía cuánto tiempo desde que se quedara solo; Elsa le hizo enfocarse en ella.

Recordó el motivo por el que iba a las caballerizas al verla y negó ante sus preguntas de preocupación.

Estaban por hacer un breve viaje al Reino de los Fiordos, vecino a Arendelle, y él iba a las caballerizas para despedirse de su compañero equino, bastante delicado respecto a él, que se ofendía y actuaba indiferente si daba la impresión de ignorarle.

Suspiró, caminando junto a ella para cumplir su cometido.

oooo

Las miradas que recibía de parte de Elsa contenían una pregunta velada, que Hans hacía lo imposible de no tomar en cuenta, aun cuando era consciente de que ella podría cansarse y poner en palabras su preocupación.

El viaje al Reino de los Fiordos estaba siendo distinto de lo que esperaba, especialmente con su mutismo, y era claro que Elsa estaría extrañada, diferente se mostrara él de su normal modo de ser.

Él estaba taciturno, por lo que disfrutar del agradable lugar donde las auroras boreales predominaban, no se le hacía fácil. Su plan inicial era tener tiempo a solas con Elsa en ese reino vecino, para apartarse de la rutina llevada en Arendelle, mas no podía hacerlo porque la certeza de estar enamorado de ella y no mostrarlo abiertamente, le contenían para actuar.

Alguna cosa podría delatar sus sentimientos, esos que rechazara con anterioridad, y su preocupación estaba en abrumarla con una emoción que ella podría no recibir de buen agrado, puesto que al amor no le habían abierto posibilidades.

En realidad, ella y él ni siquiera habían conversado al respecto, pero si Elsa, quien en su opinión ponía más énfasis a las emociones, no lo había hecho, era por un buen motivo, el que ni siquiera creyera necesario abordar el tema.

Ciertamente tiempo antes él no lo pensaba, así que lo agradecía, solo que ahora le dejaba en la incertidumbre de qué hacer.

Como lo creyera con anterioridad, el sentimiento del amor servía para complicar las cosas. Estaban perfectamente sin que viniera a afectar la relación entre ambos, tal cual lo hacía con él.

Callarlo era la respuesta; pero se le complicaba cómo actuar. Tan bueno que era fingiendo, no quería hacerlo con ella, y ser natural podía dejar a la vista la profundidad en que se encontraba.

No había ni lógica en su pensar.

¿Eso hacía el amor? Sí, por supuesto.

O, al menos, era en su caso.

 _Igual y podía ser que el reciente descubrimiento todavía le tuviera pasmado_.

—Debe de ser muy complejo aquello que te aflige, Hans —musitó Elsa escogiendo el momento del carruaje para hablar. —Es claro, si… tanta distracción te provoca. Me pregunto qué será.

—La sutileza no es tu fuerte, esposa —aseveró con ironía.

La luz que entraba por la ventana del carruaje le permitió ver la sonrisa que surcó su rostro. El que estuviera en el asiento frente a él tuvo su influencia, también.

—Si el enfrascarme en mis pensamientos ha entorpecido el viaje, me disculpo —dijo, inclinando la cabeza.

—No hay qué lamentar —emitió ella con un suspiro. —Solo que pica mi curiosidad.

—Tu mejor rasgo, sin duda —bromeó.

Elsa abrió la boca con fingida indignación antes de encoger los hombros.

—Esposo… Desviar la conversación no es el modo más astuto de aplacarme —rezongó medio seria e infantil.

Él rió por su pericia y observó a través de la ventana que no se acercaban todavía al teatro. Por tanto, con el suave movimiento del carruaje, se cambió de puesto y ocupó el sitio junto a ella, de frente al camino.

Su mano se posicionó detrás del respaldo, indolente, y ella lo miró fijamente.

Se le escapó un suspiro y desvió la vista al techo oscuro del transporte, contando el sonido de las herraduras de los caballos contra el camino empedrado para distraerse.

Entonces, como si la sola presencia de ella fuese capaz de calmar sus reflexiones, llegó a una resolución.

La amaba, eso no tenía que cambiar lo grato que era estar a su lado, sin el conocimiento de ser correspondido. El sentimiento en sí mismo le daba una sensación pletórica, no tenía que afectar de sobremanera la dinámica entre los dos. Estar a su lado hacía todo mejor y disfrutar a su lado le ofrecía una gran plenitud.

Tenía más de lo que alguna vez habría creído tener; acaparar todo era voraz.

Bajó la mirada a ella, de nuevo, para sujetar su mano enguantada entre sus dedos. Tan iluso podía ser que solo con ella cerca encontraba paz, sin necesidad de otra cosa.

Quedaría en su mente el deseo de tener una hija idéntica a su madre, pero podía ser feliz solo con Elsa. Podía anteponer su decisión siempre que estuvieran juntos.

Ella existía, mientras que lo otro era un deseo, y prefería enfocarse en quien tenía.

Su esposa, la mujer que amaba.

Se sentía tan bien tenerla.

Hans suspiró, y fue pasados unos momentos que habló:

—Tuve una conversación con Anna, eso es todo —confió—; nada que preocuparte a ti, pero me dejó pensando. Ningún tema delicado con qué afectarte.

—Pero sí lo suficiente para que a ti no te mantenga inmutable —acotó ella.

—Así es, y es todo lo que puedo decir. Dejaré de pensarlo, he decidido que no tiene importancia más que la felicidad que siento ahora.

—Dices mucho con esa oración.

—Puede ser —admitió—. Sin embargo, no voy a dilucidar.

—Ya que estás tan resuelto; haré caso a tus palabras. Solo que si vuelven a mantenerte seri…

Él llevó un dedo a su boca para que callara y soltó una risa.

—No, lo prometo. Y ya no hay más oportunidad de hablar sobre el tema, hemos llegado al teatro.

—¿Por qué presiento que no puedo ganar por completo un argumento contigo?

Sin contestar, Hans se movilizó para abrir la puerta del transporte, del que descendió y le ofreció su ayuda, divertido del mohín que apareció en sus labios, borrado una vez que hicieron contacto con los demás asistentes, muchos de los cuales saludaron educadamente a su esposa y a él, antes de ocupar sus palcos en el recinto.

—Hoy soy el hombre más envidiado por la hermosa dama que me acompaña —le susurró apartando el rebelde cabello que le molestaba para hablarle al oído, aprovechando la privacidad que el lugar les otorgaba.

—Tú no te quedas atrás de qué presumir —contestó ella, cediendo en su falsa molestia, haciéndole sonreír por eso y el disimulado halago.

—Qué pena para los asistentes que estemos casados —continuó, dado que no comenzaba todavía la función.

Los hombros de ella se agitaron por la risa que contenía.

—Tienes un lunar justo aquí —musitó presionando la punta de su dedo un poco arriba del borde superior de su oreja.

Ella asintió y cogió su mano, donde depositó el programa de la noche. Luego le besó la mejilla, tomándole de sorpresa. —Ya ha comenzado —informó con ojos maliciosos, usando su mismo recurso del carruaje, cuando el sonido de la orquesta inició.

Contuvo una carcajada.

Pasando un brazo sobre su hombro, a pesar de lo que decían las formas en público, Hans la instó a ponerse cómoda y disfrutar de la obra, junto como de la compañía.

A partir de entonces, su resolución fue verdadera y los días siguientes de su estancia, que coincidieron con el cumpleaños de ella, ninguna distracción por su parte, debido a la confusión, ocurrió.

Tampoco lo hizo al volver a casa, o tiempo después de aquello. Simplemente le _abrió la puerta al amor_ *.

Y supo que debía continuar con el ritmo de vida que llevaba hasta entonces, sin desgañitarse por reclamos a su providencia o desgastarse con lamentaciones.

Solo seguir.

Porque era un hecho innegable el que, aunque doliera, la persona que amabas no estaba obligada a quererte, y si no lo hacía, no debías forzarla a hacerlo, porque el amor no restringía ni sometía, vivía presente en la búsqueda del crecimiento de uno y de otro, y gozaba con el bienestar de la persona amada. Era ser pleno por el simple hecho de amar a la persona indicada, amor que volvía gigantes a los hombres, y guerreros a los débiles. Era apreciar y soltar, era dar alas y tener las propias. Era la grandeza más bella del ser humano, un sentimiento puro, que bien expresado, en sanidad, iluminaba el llano y oscuro paraje en medio de la nada, y guiaba en el mayor de los laberintos.

Aún con el deseo siempre presente de querer ser correspondido, el amor verdadero se contentaba con la alegría en el alma y la suerte de poder amar a alguien con todo el espíritu.

Así como Hans se descubrió haciéndolo por ella.

* * *

*Una referencia a la cancioncita con Anna.

* * *

 **NA: Triste su reflexión, pero lo he hecho muchas veces negativo, que en el amor debía de serlo.**

He tenido un día del asco, así que espero que compartir un beso me genere más felicidad que hoy ja ja. Ni porque es diciembre... cerré con broche de oro al ver que sobreescribí este capítulo (o sea, guardé el archivo viejo al modificado en mi usb y perdí las correcciones), y he olvidado exactamente donde hice cambios, pero en mi opinión es un capítulo decente. :D

En fin, bonita semana.

 ** _Karo._**

* * *

Guest: I've realized my writing of jealousy was wrong. XD Anyway, it's nice knowing his jealousy was good, I didn't want to write something really deep about his feelings in that matter, so I prefer doing that, and it had a positive result ha ha. Take care.


	13. Chapter 13

**XIII**

* * *

Al descubrimiento del amor de Hans por Elsa, no transcurrió nada fuera de lo común; los cielos no brillaron más fuerte, ni los mares se abrieron para permitir lo imposible, o mucho menos las flores brotaron sin estar en temporada.

Aún más importante, no hubo confesiones de parte del pelirrojo, que creyó innecesario perturbar a su esposa con sentimientos que no debían competer a su matrimonio, en el que claramente no se pretendía desde un inicio tenerlos. Y, después de todo, no era partícipe de la creencia que al estar enamorado debía esperar anhelante recibir amor a cambio.

Tal vez, reflexionaba, se debía a su propia infancia.

Era la misma que le causaba problemas en otros aspectos, ya fuera por su modo de ser o por las acciones que ocasionó en consecuencia, y los estragos que dejaban las mismas.

Quedaban, sin poder evitarlo, momentos donde lo que arrastraba le hacía mella, tiempos de debilidad en que su mente, por cuenta propia, le pasaba imágenes que lo hacían caer en un estado de insomnio, puesto que en la noche era cuando le atenazaban aquellas situaciones.

Ocurría mientras estaba en los brazos de Morfeo, instantes imposibles de controlar por su conciencia, pues, si pasaran de mañana, bien se enfrascaría en cualquier actividad que le hicieran apartarlos; pero en la noche, durante el descanso, en que no podía manejar lo que soñaba, el pasado se hacía se presente. Había muchas cosas que, afortunadamente, no recordaba en la mañana, en tanto otras sí, la mayoría de las cuales perturbaban su sueño, al ser pesadillas que lo hacían despertarse en medio de la noche, rodeado de sombras, sudoroso y con el corazón palpitante, con sensaciones de disturbio, inseguridad, temor, e incluso pena.

Le causaba frustración no ser capaz de tener un manejo de todo eso, más al pensar que un hombre de veintinueve años pasaba por escenas de tal índole.

Habían disminuido en cierta medida desde que hablara con Elsa respecto a su castigo, pero se mantenían, más espaciadas, sí, solo que _seguían ahí_. No encontraba nada que, en la noche, le diera la suficiente calma como para ahuyentarlas.

Ya pocas veces trataban de situaciones graves de joven, sino se movían alrededor de la vez que quiso matar a la mujer que ahora amaba, y los hechos que le siguieron.

Creía que las pesadillas de él asesinándola perdurarían, su mayor temor; porque, en medio de todo, lo que más le peligraba en la mente era el pleno conocimiento de que pudo haber matado al objeto de su amor, que en el sueño su cabeza aprovechaba para darle tormento. Hacerle daño adrede debía ser la fuente de ello.

En cuanto a lo otro, debía ser por lo fatal que lo pasó en su castigo. Solo que el desasosiego que continuaba al despertarse no era mucho.

Nada superaría a ver en las noches que podía matarla, que le dejaban con un mal sabor de boca y el pensamiento de cómo ella confiaba, hasta cierto punto, en él.

 _Esa noche era una de aquellas_.

Se despertaba con ganas de comprobar su bienestar, pero no podía. Así que su modo de calmarse era pasear por las estancias del castillo, agotándose, para regresar a la cama y que fuera el cansancio quien hiciera de las suyas, logrando que cerrara los ojos, porque olvidar esos sueños vívidos y poder dormir con tranquilidad, o conciliar el sueño rápido, no le era posible.

Sin embargo, en esa ocasión solo descendió hasta la cocina, donde se sentó a la mesa en que trabajaban los cocineros, con los codos apoyados en la madera.

Observaba la jarra de barro en que dejaban leche para la noche, fría por las temperaturas, y se debatía si calentar un poco para que le causara somnolencia, u optar por un vaso con alcohol para relajar el cuerpo. No sabía qué le había hecho decidirse por no dar vueltas en el castillo, sino ir directamente allí.

Probablemente porque en su pesadilla había llegado a asesinarla y atormentado observaba cómo moría entre sus brazos.

—Escuché tu grito.

Casi pega un brinco en su lugar por la interrupción de la voz suave de Elsa.

Hans se giró y la vio apoyada en el umbral, con un vestido mágico azul, idéntico al de sus pesadillas, por ser el mismo que se creara cuando escapó a la montaña.

Sus manos dieron a parar a sus ojos, que frotó para quitarse la idea que era una pesadilla más.

No resultó ser así, porque ella permaneció allí, silenciosa y etérea, tan tranquila como nunca pasaba en sus sueños, _era la real_ , a quien él amaba en el mundo de los conscientes.

Fue incapaz de verla más tiempo recordando la sangre de ella en sus manos, en su sueño.

Con la cabeza oculta entre sus manos, escuchó sus pasos y el movimiento de la silla a su derecha. A continuación, ella le obligó a elevar el rostro y vio que su vestido había cambiado; ya era de un tono grisáceo.

—¿Está mejor? —inquirió ella con la suavidad que utilizaría para un niño—. El otro me sale en natural y fue el primero que pasó por mi mente dormida al despertarme. Siento si te causa perturbación.

Era muy intuitiva.

—No tienes por qué disculparte. Ni cambiar por mí —dijo con cierto toque de vergüenza, apartando su cara de las manos tersas de Elsa.

—Difiero.

Él lanzó un resoplido con la nariz, típico de ella.

—¿Quieres contarlo?

Negó, aunque suponía que ella podía tener una idea.

De cualquier manera, con su estado actual, no creía que fuera capaz de disimular que la afectación que le producía el sueño de matarla era más porque la amaba.

—Está bien, Hans, sé que es difícil.

Un silencio se instauró entre ellos, en el que Elsa aprovechó para servirles leche a ambos. Fría, pero el sonido del encender el fuego de la estufa habría sido mucho para sus nervios.

—Yo también las tengo, a veces; me refiero a pesadillas de antes. Supongo que es normal, las tuve al crecer y las sigo teniendo. Y en todas ellas soy la mala, así que sufro mucho.

La miró, su dedo delineaba el borde del vaso de vidrio, con expresión sombría.

—Lo importante es que son solo eso, _sueños_. Al despertar, nada es real, o, por lo menos, lo terrible no es real. Es bueno recordarlo. Y expresarlos en voz alta también ayuda. Además, nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión sobre ti.

Tragando saliva, él asintió. Y, movido por sus palabras, sujetó su mano.

—Te mataba —confesó con la voz quebrada.

Durante un segundo, Elsa no dijo nada, pero en su mano sintió cómo ella hacía círculos con su pulgar afectuosamente.

—Sé cómo te sientes, Hans. Yo he soñado con que lo hacía con Anna. Y en ambos casos no se convertirá en real, aunque en el pasado estuvieran a punto de serlo.

No era la conversación ortodoxa que podría esperarse, restándole culpa, sino lo dejaba como un hecho, pero se sentía mejor sabiéndose comprendido.

—¿Cómo empezó su separación? —preguntó, para hablar de otra cosa.

Elsa soltó una pequeña risa. —Es verdad, no ha surgido la conversación.

Hans bajó la mirada un momento a su vaso y negó, una vez que lo pensó. Solo sabía lo general desde la perspectiva de Anna.

—Si te parece bien… —susurró inseguro.

—No hay problema. Es cierto que trato de no pensarlo, pero creo que, con todo, ahora soy capaz de hablar de eso, además de con mi hermana. Y tal vez te sirva para entenderme.

—Tal vez —repitió.

Ella tomó una bocanada de aire antes de comenzar.

Le narró la vivencia de una niña de ocho años, quien una noche cedió ante la tentación de divertirse con su hermana, haciendo uso de unos poderes que controlaba medianamente, porque no existía a quien recurrir para enseñarle, además de que eran un secreto en su sociedad.

Escuchó su lamento por el error de una travesura y los fatídicos años que siguieron, aislada y viviendo del temor de dejar que sus emociones fluyeran, teniendo que reprimirse constantemente para controlar una magia extraña que continuaba creciendo con su edad y los cambios que iba viviendo, que aumentaba con la carga que suponía la insistencia de su hermana menor y sus deseos de protegerla, tanto como las nuevas responsabilidades que se le otorgaban por su puesto en el futuro.

Elsa sufrió sin que nadie la comprendiera, y lo único que le daban eran exigencias, sin la oportunidad de ser ella. Lo que tenía que hacer era ocultar su verdadero ser y pasarse la vida pensando en que si se liberaba haría mal a los demás; debió reprimirse por los otros. Ella solo fue un objeto que debía cumplir para todos excepto a sí misma. Nunca se le cuestionó ni se le dio oportunidad.

Pensó que fue todo un milagro que Elsa se convirtiera en la mujer que era en el presente. Encontraba la explicación a su modo de ser, mas veía que pudo surgir alguien oscuro y vengativo, rencoroso del pasado. En especial porque teniendo el acceso a criaturas mágicas como los trolls, debieron existir alternativas al encierro.

—No creas que toda tu intervención estuvo mal, me ayudaste a liberarme —opinó ella, al terminar.

Y, analizó Hans, aun a pesar de todo, su alma era buena.

Eso era suficiente para hacer sentir egoísta a cualquiera. Entendía por qué buscaría sacarlo todo al ser descubierta. Si antes daba la impresión que lo hizo con fines de interés propio, saberlo todo manifestaba que, al menos, en una sola vez pensara en ella.

—Tuvimos la mayor de las suertes con nuestros pasados —declaró con sarcasmo.

Elsa rió, aunque se interrumpió con un bostezo.

Sin poder evitarlo, le imitó.

Se puso en pie y lavó ambos vasos de leche, sintiendo los ojos de ella pegados a su nuca.

—Hay que aprovechar para dormir —pronunció volviéndose a Elsa, quien asintió con rostro dormiliento.

Le dio la mano, que ella aceptó, y ascendieron hasta sus aposentos aleteando sus pestañas, ganados por el sueño. Solo que, cuando llegaron frente a la puerta de Elsa y se despidió, ella sostuvo la manga de su bata de noche, con los ojos más despiertos.

Y lo abrazó.

Él apretó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, más habituado a aquella muestra de afecto, por su causa, y dejó descansar su barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella.

Comprobó que su respiración y latidos indicaban vida, el que su perfume estuviera ahí y que su suave calor corporal le dieran la certeza de que su mujer amada no se encontrara muerta como en su sueño.

—Estoy viva —murmuró ella, todavía sin separarse.

Hans esperaba que así fuera por largo tiempo.

Elsa se apartó de él con lentitud y le miró unos segundos a los ojos. Después, le dio un corto beso en la mejilla e ingresó a su habitación.

Él se quedó observando su puerta con una sensación de cobijo en el pecho, pero, cuando hubieron pasado unos minutos, acortó la distancia hasta su propio dormitorio y allí se quitó su bata, retornando a la cama, esperando que el resto de la noche fuera calma.

Sin duda, ésa, lo fue.

oooo

Aun de espaldas y con el andar sigiloso de su esposa, Hans no tuvo problema en percatarse que ella había ingresado a la biblioteca, donde él buscaba algo nuevo por leer para los dos, de entre los libros que Giusseppe les había mandado esa semana; treinta tomos adquiridos en cuatro meses, en territorios distintos.

Los libros estaban mayoritariamente en inglés, y unos cuantos, en latín, para que pudiesen disfrutarlos.

Regalos para él y su esposa, le había escrito su amigo; a los demás había hecho llegar otras cosas, adelantándose a las épocas festivas, porque le sería difícil enviar artículos por mar. Por supuesto, todos enviaron sus presentes en respuesta.

En fin, el motivo de saber por qué entró ella era su perfume.

No era asfixiante en sí mismo, más bien bastante notorio para sentirse en la habitación; era como un olor a pera y jazmín, con algo de té de vainilla y el árbol del cedro. El aroma se expandía en la habitación hasta avanzar a sus fosas nasales, con una intensidad que se hacía inigualable, y que permanecía en ella a pesar de que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba fría por sus poderes.

Y ese mismo olor la delataba, por lo que no podía cumplir su objetivo de entrar con sigilo.

—¿Alguna vez has jugado a las escondidas? —preguntó sonriendo de lado, mirando con ojo crítico los dos libros en su mano.

Elsa jadeó detrás.

Él frunció el ceño, todavía observando lo que parecían novelas de amor, preguntándose por qué Giusseppe las enviaría cuando Elsa ni él gustaban de ese género. A pesar de ser mujer, ella prefería las aventuras o las obras de teatro, y él las tragedias y los libros de misterio.

Junto a Elsa, habían analizado los romances llegando a la conclusión que seguían el mismo patrón, y era predecible lo que ocurriría al final.

Los que tenía en sus manos eran de dos autores que tenían el mismo apellido y por hojearlos, las escenas leídas daban la impresión de ser esas novelas que ninguno gustaba. Además, tal vez se tratase del mismo autor con diferente seudónimo, por lo que podían parecerse.

—¿Has decidido con cuáles comenzar? —Elsa se sentó a su lado en el sillón, de brazos cruzados, señalando ambos libros encuadernados con la cabeza.

—Parecen ser novelas románticas —dijo encogiendo los hombros. —Se publicaron el año pasado, según la primera página. Me extraña, Giusseppe sabe que no favorecemos este género. —Se percató que ella fingía indiferencia y la achacó a molestia por ser descubierta en su intento de sorprenderle.

Él le rebatió enarcando una ceja, como diciéndole: _¿de verdad?_

Ella rió acabando su enfado y cogió uno de los libros.

—Romance. Bueno, podemos leerlos en último lugar o comenzar por estos y disfrutar después de los demás. _Voto por lo segundo_.

Dando la impresión que lo pensaba mucho, cuando iba a hacer exactamente lo que ella quería, Hans llevó una mano a su barbilla, ya algo rasposa.

—¡No lo pienses tanto! —exclamó ella con voz divertida, pinchando su costado.

—¡Elsa! —El libro se escapó de sus manos y cayó con un sonido seco en el suelo.

—Soy _yo_ a quien deberías decir que no lo piense mucho. —Las mejillas de ella estaban infladas como si se aguantara una carcajada.

Se veía adorable con los ojos brillantes y los pómulos sonrosados.

—¿La reina se dejará sentir solamente? —cuestionó moviéndose hacia ella para acorralarla en el sofá, con los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo. —¿Hasta qué punto lo hará? —susurró malicioso.

Su pequeña nariz se arrugó mientras lo analizaba.

—No, no, nada de pensar —musitó agitando la cabeza.

—No es sencillo —se quejó Elsa con la sonrisa bailando en su boca.

—¿Y tu afirmación anterior?

—Eh, la retiro. Veo que no es sencillo…

—Sí que puede serlo —repuso muy seguro.

—Hans…

Sin que se diera cuenta él acercó su mano a su cintura y presionó su dedo haciéndole brincar.

Alargando la sonrisa, usó sus dos manos para darle cosquillas.

—No, detente Hans. ¡No es justo! Tú soportas y yo no —dijo Elsa entre risas. —Sé que te estás vengando, pero no así, ¡tiene que ser una batalla justa! ¡No debí haberte picado!

—Su Majestad quería sentir —respondió cogiendo sus muñecas con una mano, siguiendo con la otra libre. —Y esto es por querer descubrir si tengo cosquillas, Elsa. Los hombres no las tenemos.

—¿Te has dado cuenta? —preguntó ella agitándose, lagrimeando.

—¿Días y días intentándolo sin sutileza y esperabas que no? Qué poca fe en mí —susurró deteniéndose a un palmo del rostro de ella. —Debería saber que yo no puedo ser engañado tan fácilmente, Majestad.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Qué poco me conoce, Majestad —dijo con falso tono herido.

Allí sus labios prácticamente se rozaban.

—Sí te conozco y me gusta cómo eres —expresó Elsa dándole un giro serio a la conversación.

—Y a mí, tú, esposa —pronunció, emocionado por su seguridad y el contenido de su frase.

Cómo la amaba, pensó iniciando el beso entre los dos.

Con los brazos acariciándola, perdió el sentido y se dejó llevar.

Sus labios eran adictivos como el láudano, la absenta o el opio, que una vez probados podían causar una seria dependencia como él se sentía tentado de tener. Eran unas drogas que tenían el poder de hacerle fallar la razón, pero con ella era tan fácil no pensar y solo sentir.

De algún modo así había estado sobreviviendo en los últimos tiempos.

Ni tenía que decirle que usara la cabeza.

Hans delineó el contorno de su boca y suavemente fue separándose de ella, solo porque no podía continuar algo que no llegaría a su fin, sin presionarla. Se trataba de una joven inocente e iban muy bien para arruinarlo.

—Te he despeinado —aseveró escudriñando sus cabellos rubios, alborotados.

En algún momento sus manos se movieron a ellos.

—No importa —señaló ella, quitándose un par de horquillas que reacomodó después de palmear su cabeza.

—Me sorprende esa habilidad de las damas de adecentar sus cabelleras.

—Los hombres también podrían hacerlo. —Su mirada cerúlea se acentuó—. Hablando de cabellos, inclínate.

Lo hizo y ella le peinó con sus dedos.

—Por mucho que lo intentes, se darán cuenta de qué pudo causarlo —bromeó, haciendo que ella le halara de los cabellos como reprimenda. —Ay, no he dicho nada.

—Eso me pareció. —Escuchó la diversión en su voz.

—Llevas dentro de ti a una dirigente. ¡Ay! —se quejó, irguiéndose.

Elsa se inclinó a él con ojos entretenidos. —No he terminado.

—Así está bien, no puedes hacer más —aseguró sonriendo de lado.

—¡Hans!

—Tengo que cuidar mi cabellera o mi esposa tendrá una pareja calva —exageró.

—Eres _dramático_. Habías dicho que querías sentir.

—Creo que tenemos diferentes definiciones para el término —masculló con los ojos en blanco.

Ambos se miraron y prorrumpieron en carcajadas.

— _Eres una mala influencia para mí_ —dijo su esposa en fingido tono escandalizado.

Negó con la cabeza en lo que se inclinaba por los libros a sus pies.

—Entonces, ¿Cumbres Borrascosas o Jane Eyre? —inquirió.

Elsa resopló.

—¿Qué tal si no los leemos por separado? En lugar de hacerlo cada uno, yo leo uno en voz alta y después lo haces tú…

—Ambos son narrados por mujeres —comentó, mientras sus pensamientos se dirigían a la intimidad de compartir una lectura juntos y no solo las opiniones posteriores.

Eso le gustaba.

—Me niego a leer yo sola —refunfuñó Elsa.

A Hans se le escapó una risotada. —Cumbres borrascosas —sugirió.

—Solo espero no arrepentirme —manifestó ella.

—En todo caso, lo haremos juntos.

Elsa sonrió. —Sí, juntos.

Igual que ése y todos los mejores momentos de su vida.

* * *

 **NA: Nada más falta que hagan bebés, ¿verdad?**

Me gusta hacer momentos como estos, sin grandes dramas y muy sencillos, pero que muestran ya ser una pareja. ¿Y a ustedes?

 ** _Besos, Karo_**


	14. Chapter 14

**XIV**

* * *

En el jardín que quedaba a la vista en uno de los ventanales del solario, Olaf y Bet, en compañía de Anna, jugaban libremente, mientras Hans los observaba, con Elsa a un costado suyo. Su esposa tenía sus piernas rodeadas con sus brazos y la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas; él tenía los brazos extendidos en el sofá, con los pies sobre un banquillo. Ambos estaban en quietud.

Veía extraña la ausencia de Elsa con los otros, sino estando allí, puertas adentro, más tomando en cuenta que el ambiente en el exterior era frío, por la próxima llegada del invierno, a unos días como estaban de Navidad. Aparte, atisbaba una añoranza en la mirada cerúlea de ella que le llevaba a pensar en un deseo de estar fuera.

—No me molesta tu presencia. —El solario era el sitio de los dos y mentiría si dijera que no desearía _acapararla_ solo para él. —Pero, ¿hay acaso un motivo por el que no estés con ellos?

—¿Tan notorio es o solo alguien con tu capacidad de observación puede darse cuenta?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—¿O es que no puedo querer estar aquí contigo?

En otro momento eso le habría encantado, pero sabía que ahí no se encontraba la razón.

—Elsa… —Suspiró—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Anna me preguntó si podría crear nieve… y _sí, puedo_. Podría estar con ellos y hacer nieve… Lo que pasa es que, aun si sé controlar mejor mis poderes, temo que en un descuido pueda ocurrir algo _sorpresivo_ , es diferente tratándose de alguien tan pequeño. —Su voz era lastimera.

—Ya veo —murmuró, encontrando el meollo del asunto.

—Anna dice que es ridículo, y que sabe que no le haría nada a su hija. Tiene mucha confianza.

Hans suspiró de nueva cuenta; tal vez para su cuñada era mucho más sencillo analizar al respecto, porque no tenía en cuenta el peso de los remordimientos. Sin embargo, él también tenía qué aportar al tema. —Tu hermana ha permitido que su hija sea cuidada por su mayor enemigo…

—Para Anna no lo eres —interrumpió ella, vehemente.

Él puso los ojos en blanco. — _Bien_ , cuidada por un hombre que detesta, con quien se lleva mejor de lo esperado, a base de su juicio, y ha tenido su serie de vivencias que la han hecho saber en qué confiar. Además, no pondría en peligro a Bet, menos con una mujer que le adora. Por no decir que ambas son conscientes de lo que puede hacer un descuido…

—Quién te escuchara hablar favorablemente de ella, y estar de su lado —refunfuñó Elsa, poniendo distancia entre los dos, sin que él finalizara.

Entendió que era una manifestación de estar herida, como un intento de huir.

—Y, por supuesto, alguien sabia me dijo que a veces nos toma _intentar para ver los resultados_ —recordó, con una mano en su espalda baja, acariciándola. —Elsa, te entiendo y no te presiono, pero tampoco te diré lo que esperas oír, sino lo que debes entender.

En su periferia, vio que comenzaba a nevar, a raíz de la madre naturaleza. Supuso que era una especie de tregua para su esposa; aunque en realidad no esperaba que de pronto cambiara de opinión. Ella tendría que pensar al respecto y podía tomarle tiempo decidirse.

—Mira —dijo, para que Elsa alzara la cara y abriera los ojos.

Lentamente, ella lo hizo, con ojos tristes, que cambiaron a alivio al observar el exterior, donde Olaf y Anna celebraban la caída de los copos de nieve como dos niños pequeños, mientras su pequeña sobrina los veía a ellos.

—Te otorga más tiempo para reflexionar —manifestó, apartando su mirada de ella.

Por instancias de Anna, que le quitó un guante, vio a Bet extender su mano. Segundos después, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la pequeña cuando unos copos de nieve cayeron en su palma.

La misma expresión de alegría surcó las facciones de Elsa, a quien observó de nuevo.

—El frío no siempre es malo, puede hacer sonreír y disfrutar —expresó, con cierto paralelismo a su propia situación.

Con ojos dudosos, Elsa aguantó su mirada.

—Los accidentes pasan, por mucho que se prevea —agregó.

Un largo suspiró brotó de la boca de ella antes de pronunciar—: Supongo que sí, ¿verdad?

Hans asintió.

—Y ya sabes cómo solucionarlos. —La risa de ella hizo eco en el solario.

—Algún día tendré la confianza como para decir que no hay necesidad de recurrir a ello.

—Bien dicho.

Elsa le dio con el codo en las costillas y aprovechó esa distancia para apoyar su cabeza en su hombro, posición en que los dos contemplaron la nieve caer y la diversión a la que sometían a los tres de fuera.

Sabía que ella tenía interés en unirse a los compañeros del exterior, pero, como con él, lo haría a su tiempo, pues si la presionaban no saldría de ella.

—Muchas veces sabes dar las palabras precisas —susurró Elsa rompiendo el silencio. —Lo reconozco, pero… nunca lo he mencionado en voz alta.

—No tendrías por qué —contestó siguiendo la caída de la nieve con la mirada.

—Se dan cosas por sentado; yo quiero decírtelo. Escucharte… me sirve. No es así con otra persona. No siempre comunicas lo que deseo que me digan, sino lo que es indicado.

—Es extraño que provenga de mí —se sinceró—. Pero me siento honrado de poder servirte para algo.

—No lo digas así, lo haces parecer mal. Nunca te menosprecies, porque vales.

Sintió un picor en los ojos y con la vista nublada las figuras del jardín se tornaron borrosas. Sin embargo, fue el sentimiento de calidez en su pecho a lo que hizo caso.

Pasó el brazo sobre sus hombros, pasando saliva.

—Tú también dices lo correcto —murmuró a su oído, para luego besarla en la sien.

Ella asió su mano libre y la apretó entre las dos suyas, y así ambos contemplaron la aparición de la nieve en Arendelle.

oooo

Esa primera nevisca dio pie a la verdadera temporada invernal, que quedó en todo su esplendor el día de Navidad, con el manto blanco y la gélida temperatura que ese año se expandió, a diferencia del año anterior.

Hans habría podido afirmar que el frío hacía bien, pero debía admitir que en una medida prudente, y no que le calara los huesos, como lo hacía el aire que soplaba al salir del resguardo del castillo, el cual había sentido el día anterior cuando se había dado comienzo a las festividades por Navidad.

Pensaba en ese frío desde la ventana de su habitación, abrigado, a pesar de la chimenea encendida. Las paredes del castillo no se calentaban lo suficiente y tampoco caldeaban mucho las habitaciones en deferencia a su esposa, que lo pasaba mal. (Olaf sí podía andar con su nube andante.)

Él reiteraba, pues, que no le molestaba el frío, solo que hasta cierto límite.

Por supuesto que soportaba el "frío" de su esposa, pero, al tocarla, _en especial los días recientes_ , lo último que sentía era una baja temperatura, así que ella no contaba.

El cobrizo sonrió para sí y continuó observando afuera, enfocando sus ojos al humo de por las chimeneas encendidas esa mañana. Por el color, muchos debían de tener mucha leña en el fuego, y lo entendía. La tormenta afuera no igualaba a la ocasionada por su esposa años atrás, por lo que no habría de temer en demasía, pero sí era fuerte y ocasionaba que no hubiera personas vagando.

El día anterior, cuando Elsa hizo sonar la campana de comienzo de las festividades, la naturaleza les dio tregua, pero ahora solo los valientes andarían fuera.

De cualquier modo, siendo Navidad, tampoco esperaba mucha actividad. La gente, según Olaf, prefería estar en casa en esa ocasión, y se preparaban desde antes para que no tuvieran que pasar la fecha en las calles. Si incluso declinaban pasar más de una pequeña comida en el castillo, por estar en casa y en familia.

Qué diferencia con otros reinos.

 _Y con él_.

Resopló.

Era demasiado el entusiasmo por Navidad.

—Y has prometido ser partícipe en este día —farfulló empañando el cristal de la ventana.

Solo le apetecía arrebujarse en un sillón con una bebida caliente, y no en la celebración de su familia.

La manera en que podía convencerle una sonrisa y unos ojos.

Elsa era su debilidad; estaba en la tierra para hacerle caer en lo insospechado.

Con ella en el pensamiento—como muchas otras veces—, la imaginó andando vestida como si estuvieran en verano, mientras los demás podían estar congelándose. Se preguntó si el atavío sería uno bello de su autoría o una prenda no tan majestuosa hecha por las costureras.

Esperaba que uno de ella, porque verla brillar sería suficiente para endurar ese día.

Como si la hubiera invocado, provino de fuera la melodía de su voz, motivo que le invitó a salir de su dormitorio.

Se apoyó en la jamba de la puerta, de brazos cruzados, deleitándose de la maestría vocal de su esposa, audible en su entonación de un villancico famoso en las Islas del Sur y, se daba cuenta, también en Arendelle, para que ella lo cantara*.

Hasta el momento, nadie más lo había tenido cautivado al interpretar el villancico, como ella estaba consiguiéndolo. Y, en general, le parecía muy meloso aquel aspecto de la fecha.

Era serena y rítmica, contagiando el sentimiento de calma que debía ir acompañado de la canción, aunque no iba de la mano con la actividad de colocar acebos y ramas de muérdago, como hacía sobre una plataforma hecha de hielo.

Si la interpretación de ella y la transmisión de paz formaban parte de su modo de celebrar ese día, que para él no era diferente a los demás, pues no sería tan malo, después de todo.

Caminando silencioso, llegó hasta ella y la cogió de la cintura, al concluir su canto y su tarea.

Elsa soltó un chillido de espanto, al que le siguió una sarta de reprimendas, en medio de risas, pidiendo que le bajara.

Le pareció escuchar que estaba bien que fuese aceptando las sorpresas.

—Tienes una voz maravillosa —alabó, depositándola en el suelo.

Ella desapareció la plataforma y se giró, sonrojada, como las veces en que recibía lisonjas. La expresión en toda su cara, sin embargo, era de alegría.

Qué opuesto a la normalidad que él adjudicaba a aquella fecha.

Observó su vestido color esmeralda en la falda, brillante y suelto, en el que había la impresión de tener acebo y muérdago, sobre los que, en el corsé, se hallaban miles de copos de nieve centelleantes.

Le sorprendía la habilidad que tenía para ilustrar la ropa.

Claro estaba, iba sin abrigo y cualquiera podía deleitarse con aquella imagen.

—Buenos días —dijo, carraspeando. Era mucho tiempo mirándola.

—Buenos días y feliz Navidad —deseó ella, dándole un rápido abrazo.

Él negó, casi rolando los ojos.

—Sé que no te gusta la Navidad, pero prometiste que estarías en el intercambio de regalos.

—Sí, me temo —refunfuñó, no emocionado con la idea. Al menos, Elsa había dicho que los regalos de su parte serían adquiridos por ella en nombre de los dos, y no había esperado participación en los preparativos. (Solo el regalo de Bet tuvo su intervención.)

Su opinión no había cambiado en un año, aunque pareciera que se había suavizado como consecuencia a un par de orbes cerúleos y, en sí, la dueña de ellos.

 _Esperaba no ser más patético en el futuro._

—Y en el día planeo convencerte de hacer más.

—Sigue soñando —expresó burlón.

—¡Vamos, Hans! ¡La Navidad es excelente! ¡Hay mucha magia! ¡Y es un día para estar en familia y los seres queridos!

No habría hecho bien riéndose de su exabrupto infantil, así que se encogió de hombros.

En el fondo, temía que cumpliera su cometido, porque le sería muy complicado decirle no si insistía e insistía. Parte de su fuerza de voluntad se le escurría entre los dedos como la arena.

—Primero vamos a desayunar —dijo Elsa, adelantándose con una sonrisilla en su cara, que no podía compartir porque no sentía gran entusiasmo.

Continuó tarareando el villancico con una danza alegre, atrapándolo hasta ver algo en el techo.

No sentía entusiasmo por la Navidad. Sin embargo, había algo que le agradaba de toda la parafernalia de la época y estaba colgado a unos pasos delante de ambos. Él suspiró, ojeando el muérdago en el techo.

Aquello _sí le entusiasmaba_.

Hans la alcanzó, con la comisura de su boca torcida.

Podría aprovechar un único aspecto de la época navideña.

Sujetó la muñeca de ella y le hizo detenerse y volverse, con el rostro interrogante.

Con sus ojos y cejas, él señaló al techo, a la parte del candelabro donde colgaba la ramita roja del fruto navideño por excelencia, ésa que ella misma debía haber colocado.

A ella se le escapó una carcajada.

—Muy conveniente —susurró Elsa.

—Tú quieres que siga celebraciones de Navidad —apuntó inocentemente.

—Eres… _increíble_.

—Eso me han dicho —bromeó. —¿Entonces?

—No diré más argumentos, porque los usarás en mi contra, truhán. —Apenas terminaba, sus manos se acomodaron en sus hombros y sus labios se unieron, compartiendo un beso que él saboreó breve, pero le fue suficiente para dar recibimiento al día y endurarse ante la promesa que había hecho.

El sabor de sus labios eran algo parecido a la canela y a pan de frutas, con un toque de jengibre, seguramente de bocados de aperitivos navideños.

—Quizá Navidad podría agradarme —expresó con diversión una vez que sus labios partieron.

Su esposa fue incapaz de contener la gracia de sus ojos y soltó una risotada. —Vamos —le indicó después.

Caminaron uno junto al otro en silencio hasta llegar al salón con el pino colocado el día anterior, donde una mesa pequeña había sido preparada para el desayuno, que Olaf observaba muy atento, platicando con un ridículamente alegre Kristoff.

Al mismo tiempo que ellos, Anna y Bet ingresaron.

—¡Feliz Navidad! —exclamó su cuñada abrazando a su hermana mayor.

—Iz idad —repitió su ahijada de modo adorable, aunque no parecía entender las implicaciones de la frase. Reía por estar en medio de las dos.

—Ya casi lo dices bien, Bet —dijo Anna, mientras Elsa cogía contenta a la niña. —Feliz Navidad, Hans… _Parece que alguien ha sido convencido_.

Puso los ojos en blanco por el tono de Anna y buscó su turno de dar buenos días a Bet, vestida de verde y con unas piedras al cuello que le recordaban a los trolls.

—Apurémonos con el desayuno para abrir los regalos.

—¡Sí! —gritó Olaf secundando a Anna, a quien abrazó. —¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Ya es Navidad! ¡Amo la Navidad! ¡Y estamos todos aquí!

Hans se acercó a los otros a la mesa, devolviendo a su sobrina a los brazos de su madre, para que pudiera comer sin escaparse de la silla, como tendía a hacer.

—Te hará cambiar de opinión —le susurró Kristoff, a su lado, mientras las otras se concentraban en servirse. —Yo antes no celebraba en grande porque era la fecha en que no tenía trabajo, pero Anna me hizo ver las cosas diferente. Mis padres están sumamente agradecidos por conseguir lo que ellos no… así que te digo por experiencia que no te resistas —concluyó el rubio, cogiendo un bollo del centro de la mesa.

Elsa, como si hubiese estado escuchando, le sonrió de forma prepotente.

Diciéndose, o convenciéndose, que era muy difícil que pasara, Hans comió su desayuno sin preocupaciones, escuchando las divertidas experiencias que Olaf compartía con las personas en el pueblo, de celebraciones de años anteriores. Con Olaf era imposible no entretenerse y, en retrospectiva, sin su presencia en Arendelle sus primeros días habrían sido distintos.

El muñeco se notaba muy feliz porque todos estaban presentes para celebrar, como repitió muchas veces en medio de su monólogo, que se granjeaba miradas de suficiencia de parte de Elsa.

—¡Amo Navidad! —celebró Olaf cuando todos acabaron su desayuno. —¡Y los regalos! —Él fue el primero en levantarse para plantarse frente al enorme abeto del salón, adornado con figurillas mágicas que resplandecían, de modo que no había necesidad de colocarle las peligrosas velas para que tuviera luz.

A los pies de éste, cerca de la maceta donde estaba enterrado, había una serie de obsequios cubiertos con telas de colores y moños de listón en distintos tamaños. Sobre la chimenea, a unos pocos metros de distancia, colgaban varios calcetines de colores con aspecto de estar llenos.

Hans frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que ahí había uno suyo, de los nuevos que pretendía usar por primera vez el primer día del año siguiente.

—No le digas nada —susurró Elsa a su costado, invitándolo a sentarse en el sofá con los otros.

En realidad tenía poca intención de hacerlo, pero asintió.

—¡Yo comienzo! —exclamó Olaf corriendo hacia la chimenea, derritiéndose un poco tratando de quitar todos los calcetines.

—¡Olaf! —reprendieron Anna y su esposa en unísono.

—¡Oaf! —repitió Bet desde los brazos de su madre.

—¿Qué he dicho todos los años, Olaf? —preguntó Elsa arreglando fácilmente a su amigo, mientras Kristoff terminaba de coger los calcetines.

El aludido tuvo la decencia de parecer arrepentido y sonrió cuando tuvo las prendas en sus manos, que empezó a repartir animado.

—No vean lo que hay dentro hasta que termine —imperó el muñeco, golpeando la mano de Kristoff, quien trató de espiar al interior del calcetín.

El cobrizo, palpando un bastón de caramelo y lo que parecían trufas, se preguntó si acaso era higiénico ingerirlos después de estar así.

—¡Ahora véanlos!

En efecto, tenía lo que esperaba, aunque una especie de papel, con el que usaban para pastelillos, envolvía al caramelo y los chocolates. Kristoff tenía lo mismo que él; Bet, un caramelo, y solo Elsa y Anna se vieron recompensadas con calcetines llenos de chocolate.

—¡Gracias Olaf! —gritó Anna con mucha emoción.

Después, tuvo lugar la entrega de regalos de los demás, que él observó sin compartir los ánimos de los otros.

Hubo ropa, pequeñas joyas, juguetes… lo habitual (sin contar un pico para Kristoff), pero que otorgaron sonrisas a los rostros de los mayores de su familia, pues Bet ni se inmutaba muy concentrada en chupar un bastón de caramelo.

Probablemente el siguiente año tendría más interés en lo que tuvieran por darle, y la adivinanza de qué escondía la tela le gustaría… aunque fuera muy obvio como el caballito de madera que Elsa insistió en envolver.

—Tengo esto para ti —le dijo Elsa cuando Kristoff y Anna se daban sus regalos privados, aprovechando que Bet y Olaf estaban con sus caramelos.

Su esposa depositó en sus piernas una caja de madera adornada con un listón rojo.

—Yo no tengo…

—Descuida, Hans; no es necesario —interrumpió ella con una sonrisa.

Dio un suspiro y quitó el listón para abrir la caja, donde se encontró con un reloj de oro.

Sujetó la cadena para mirarlo más de cerca, acariciándolo porque era una pieza exquisita, otorgada especialmente por ella.

Accionó el botón de apertura, interesado en el interior.

—Mira —señaló Elsa, levantando la plaquita para que él viera que debajo del reloj había una brújula.

Pero él captó algo en la parte trasera de la tapa, así que regresó el reloj a su estado original.

"Para quien está en el tiempo y lugar precisos, E.", leyó silencioso, recorriendo con el pulgar la suave escritura curvada, entendiendo el mensaje oculto sobre el comienzo de los dos.

—Es un gran regalo, gracias —dijo a ella, guardándose la pieza en el bolsillo de su abrigo, jurándose cuidar de él como a nada en la vida.

Cogió la mano de Elsa y depositó un beso en sus nudillos.

—Me siento apenado de no tener nada para ti —aseveró, porque si bien él no creía en eso, ella sí, y esperaría contar con un obsequio.

—No, en realidad que estés aquí es un buen regalo.

Su afirmación parecía un empuje suficiente para compartir el resto del día con ellos… _con ella_ , y no iba a ser mucho sacrificio, pero recapacitó y la cordura le dijo que en una hora más se tornaría apático, arruinándole su día.

—Aunque sé que pido mucho con que te quedes un poco más con nosotros.

—¿Cuándo comenzarán los villancicos? —preguntó, queriendo evitar esa parte. Menos si le harían cantar.

Elsa curvó su boca.

—Cantaremos tan pronto como Anna y Kristoff recuerden que no están solos. —Su dedo indicó a la pareja, riendo entre ellos.

—Hasta entonces.

Eso no fue hasta media hora después, cuando él y su esposa jugaban en el suelo con su sobrina y Olaf, quien brincó emocionado al oír la primera entonación de una canción por parte de Anna.

Elsa, apretando su mano, sonrió como despedida, demostrando que no le reprochaba su partida, que hizo lentamente porque ella se unió al canto de su hermana, para la siguiente estrofa, y esperaba oírla.

Su voz fue el sonido que quedó en su cabeza mientras iba a la biblioteca, donde pasó las siguientes horas, frente al fuego. Muchas horas de las cuales pasó acariciando el regalo de ella.

Iba a pararse por un aperitivo de tarde cuando ella se apareció en la habitación, con una bandeja en las manos.

Él se apuró a levantarse y ayudarla con su tambaleante carga, muy experto en hacerlo por tareas pasadas.

—Gracias, o la leche y las galletas habrían terminado en el suelo. No podía más. —Rió ella, acercándose a donde estaba él, pero moviendo los sillones, haciendo espacio ante la chimenea.

Asombrado, la vio acomodarse en la alfombra, extendiendo la mano para que él le diera la bandeja.

—Acompáñame —pidió Elsa depositando las cosas en el suelo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, le hizo caso, extendiendo las piernas para estar cómodo.

—¿Qué hacen los demás? —preguntó, mientras ella les servía leche, para que tomaran como dos niños pequeños.

—Están tomando una siesta antes de la cena, y Olaf fue a visitar a los habitantes del pueblo.

Hans se imaginó qué clase de siesta tenían sus cuñados, pensando en lo suertudos que eran.

Aunque él no estaba tan mal si ella había decidido acompañarlo.

—Soy tu última opción —bromeó riendo entre dientes.

—No, pude ir en la visita de Olaf o tomar una siesta, pero pensé que podía hacerte compañía.

Eso le gustó. No obstante, le fue inevitable divertirse a su costa.

—Para que me hagas cambiar de opinión respecto a la fecha.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par, hasta que una risa alteró ese efecto escandalizado.

—Por ahora creo que es suficiente. Este año no logré que hicieras muchas cosas navideñas, pero quedan los próximos.

—Y no descansarás hasta hacerme cambiar de opinión —comentó ceñudo.

—No fue tan malo, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella con algo de alarma en la voz.

—No, Elsa —admitió, tranquilizándola.

—Es que no quiero que te lleves la impresión de que busco cambiarte.

—Sé lo que intentas hacer, no te perturbes. Como te dije cuando me convenciste de unirme este año, en mi familia aman Navidad, yo solo no doy el mismo significado que los demás.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, por esta vez habré de dejarlo.

—Aprecio tus intenciones, Elsa, pero hay cosas que son como son. Tendría que pasar algo extraordinario para que le dé un significado distinto a la Navidad.

Ella podía ser parte de eso, pero no iba a decírselo. Con los próximos años a su lado intuía que su opinión cambiaría.

—Bien… —Elsa carraspeó—. ¿Galleta? —preguntó señalando el platillo que había llevado con ella.

Hans rió y cogió dos de ellas, depositando una en su delicada mano.

El mordisco de la galleta y el crepitar del fuego llenaron sus oídos.

—Si te soy sincero —dijo, después de unos momentos—, así es como me gusta, en calma.

—No es malo —susurró ella—. Solo… diferente. Tal vez a mí me gusta celebrar más porque pasé encerrada.

—Probablemente.

Y considerando eso, se esforzaría más adelante.

—Ya veremos lo que nos depare el próximo año —agregó Elsa apoyándose sobre su hombro.

Mientras ella veía el fuego la observó, dándose cuenta que, en el fondo, esa Navidad _disfrutó_.

Y eso marcó el nuevo año que dio comienzo.

(Tal vez, también los siguientes.)

* * *

*Mitt hjerte alltid vanker, porque me interesé en buscar y hay uno que en Noruega y Dinamarca es bastante común, escrito en 1731-32.

* * *

 **NA: Quiero dar término a esta historia antes de acabar el año.**

Bueno, antes que nada, quiero dar una mención especial al cumpleaños de yubima-chan, ¡felicidades linda! Recibe muchas bendiciones para un año más de vida.

En cuanto al capítulo; es sorprendente lo que he aumentado en esta historia, porque este capítulo era el seis de siete que tenía originalmente, pero ha sido para bien el aumento de escenas, aunque después de esto pueden esperar los bebés (no se preocupen, seré más concreta al respecto).

 ** _Karo._**

* * *

Guest: Well, time have passed to use all stages of PTSD (I could, though), but nightmares prevail most of the times something important happens. And using the moment to mix Helsa it's nice. Thanks, wonderful is to know the scenes like you.


	15. Chapter 15

**A continuación un Elsa POV, que no altera la historia desde el Hans POV.**

* * *

 **XV (E)**

* * *

Huyendo de los sentimientos que le sobrepasaban por las palabras de Giusseppe, respecto a Lyon, Elsa buscó a la única persona que podría darle lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Y era Hans.

Sorprendentemente, no creía que otra persona sirviera para calmarla como quería, porque solo él había estado allí aquella noche y conocía más a fondo su historia con Lyon.

Quería hacerle partícipe del alivio que suponía su partida y lo que eso significaba… que se liberaba para el futuro, como ése fuera. Además, sabría que él tendría las palabras adecuadas y el consuelo que le hacía falta.

 _¿En qué momento se volvió dependiente a…_

Agitando la cabeza, segura de que Hans estaría en el estudio, fue a por él, con inusitada rapidez, que calmó al detenerse ante la puerta, para abrir con la actitud esperada de ella.

Él no estaba solo, sino con su pequeña sobrina.

—Qué sorpresa tenemos aquí —dijo sonriente, avanzando en la habitación.

Su esposo le dio una sonrisa que sirvió para hacerle olvidar, por ese momento, el tema desagradable de Lyon.

Al llegar a donde ellos, apoyó sus rodillas al suelo, a un costado de Hans, quien se ubicó a Bet sobre sus piernas, para hacerla saltar como si estuviera arriba de un caballo.

Su sobrina aplaudió animada, porque le encantaba ese movimiento, que imitaba al mismo de estar montado a Sven, algo que hacía muchas veces con su padre.

El corazón se le desbocó de amor por su querida Bet, ya que ella reía como una niña feliz, tal como debía ser la vida en su hogar, llena de momentos alegres que borraran los tristes del pasado.

Así quería que fuese siempre, con las generaciones que habitaran la casa mientras estuviera por verlo.

Y quería que algún hijo o hija suyo formara parte de ello.

Por el rabillo de su ojo, observó a su esposo, completamente concentrado en Bet.

Pero, ¿él querría hacerlo posible? ¿Hans querría tener hijos?

Él nunca había hecho alusión a esa posibilidad y tal vez construía castillos en el aire.

Viéndolo con Bet se hacía una vaga idea, pero podía ser que solo se tratara de su cariño de tío, que le daba alivio al no tener que responsabilizarse totalmente de la bebé.

Reunió valor para preguntarle, porque, aunque no se sentía cómoda todavía para _hacerlos_ , tenía curiosidad en lo tocante a su opinión.

—Hans, ¿tú…

…quieres tener hijos?

—¿Sí? —musitó él, concentrando su alucinante mirada esmeralda en ella.

—Ya terminé.

 _Anna._

De todas las veces en que su hermana pudo haberle alegrado con su presencia, ésa no fue una de ellas.

No creía que otra vez se armara de valor para hacer la pregunta que quedó atorada en sus labios, reservada como era innumerables veces.

Esperaría a que él lo comentara.

Ella sintió que Hans la observaba como esperando a que continuara, cuando no sería así. El momento había pasado.

También su nuca le picaba, señal de que Anna también tenía su atención en ella.

—Mamá. —Pudo besar a Bet por romper el silencio y quitarle la tensión de encima.

Hans la colocó en el suelo.

—Sí, mi amor. Debes tener hambre —dijo su hermana, aproximándose para darle la mano a su bebé. —Elsa, ¿quieres venir? —le preguntó con una sonrisa.

La indecisión estaba en ella, por si estar a solas le daba la oportunidad de conocer el tema de nuevo… pero no, las ganas desaparecieron por completo. Y también quiso dejar el asunto de Lyon para otro momento, con tal que ese bonito instante no se ensombreciera.

Asintió a su hermana y cogió la muñeca de Bet del suelo.

Luego se puso en pie y dejó la habitación.

oooo

Recordando en el presente, Elsa se sentía aliviada de que Anna interrumpiera aquella vez. No estaba segura de querer escuchar de él que no deseaba tener hijos; esperaba vivir con la ilusión un tiempo, por si Hans le decía que no quería tenerlos.

Así que haber preguntado esa vez no habría sido muy bueno.

La incertidumbre era positiva en su caso, aunque otros se habrían opuesto. Pero la misma le perturbaba un poco, pues le interrumpía en momentos cuando alguna cosa le hacía recordar la ocasión, como esa mañana de finales de diciembre, observando a su hermana y cuñado con Bet.

Ella _quería_ una situación similar, con un bebé al que pudiera llamar hijo o hija.

En los últimos tiempos, admirando el rápido crecer de su sobrina, venía queriendo más formar una familia con su esposo, sintiéndose preparada para todas sus implicaciones. El tiempo había pasado, muchas cosas habían pasado, y ella se creía lista para un paso importante en su matrimonio.

Sobre todo cuando los intercambios con él le dejaban de un modo inexplicable, no así molesto.

Se sentía distinta… _lista para más_.

Lamentablemente desconocía la postura de Hans al respecto, y le calentaba el rostro hablar sobre ello.

Sabía que después de la primera vez que lo expresara en voz alta, cambiaría y podría hablarlo con más soltura. Pero antes debía superar la primera ocasión.

—Nos retiramos de la mesa —anunció su hermana, poniéndose en pie junto a Kristoff.

Asintió, jugueteando con la servilleta sobre su regazo.

Se quedó sola en el comedor, todavía sin concluir su desayuno. Olaf estaba en alguna parte de la montaña, liderando a los snowgies junto a Malvavisco, porque los primeros se habían escapado horas atrás y decía que si ella salía entonces podría enfermar… _lo que resultaría contraproducente_.

Hans, bueno, seguía esperando que apareciera.

Si es que no lo había hecho ya.

—Loraine, ¿mi esposo ha bajado? —preguntó extrañada a la chica que recogía los platos de la mesa.

La rubia negó, y Elsa llevó un último bocado de su tostada a ella antes de limpiarse y ponerse en pie.

—Gracias, Loraine.

Intrigada por la ausencia de su esposo, caminó hacia la escalera principal para ir a los aposentos de Hans y obtener una explicación.

Podría haber llamado a un empleado, pero sentía que era su deber encargarse de averiguar lo que ocurría. Después de todo, él era su esposo, y, pues, Hans una persona muy madrugadora.

Temía que una pesadilla afectara su sueño y por eso se encontrara en cama algo tarde para él. O que hubiera algún problema con él para no querer reunirse con ella en el desayuno.

Ya en su puerta, llamó varias veces, sin obtener una respuesta.

Eso le preocupó y asió la perilla, dubitativa, antes de abrir.

La habitación estaba iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea, y se habría fijado en su alrededor, curiosa como estaba por ser la primera vez que entraba allí, pero primero vio a la figura que respiraba pesadamente en la cama, que se giró hacia ella al entrar.

—Elsa, estoy resfriado, no te acerques —pronunció él con voz congestionada.

Ella se detuvo un segundo, frunciendo el ceño.

Luego, sin importar su advertencia y el sofocante calor del dormitorio, llegó hasta él.

—La temperatura ha sucumbido en mí —se quejó Hans, arrebujándose debajo de las sábanas para toser. —Debes sentirte terrible por el calor, sal de la habitación.

—¿Has pedido un remedio para el resfriado? ¿Un té? ¿Miel? ¿Hierbas? ¿Caldo? El calor no es tan importante ahora —dijo preocupada, porque enfermarse en invierno, por pequeño que pareciera, podía ser peligroso.

Y la tormenta de esos días seguía afuera, como para pedir por su médico.

—¡Hans, tampoco puedes estar en un espacio tan caliente! —Recordó de ocasiones con Anna enferma.

Su mano acudió a la frente de él, quien se estremeció, pero puso una expresión de alivio en el rostro.

—Estoy bien. Desde el enero del año pasado no enfermo, ya era la ocasión. No quiero que pesques mi enfermedad. —Sus palabras habrían sido perfectas de no estar acompañadas por el castañeo de sus dientes y los temblores de su cuerpo.

—No tengo por costumbre enfermar en largo tiempo, no te preocupes. Ya me tocó este año para el siguiente lustro. —Trató de ser reconfortante con una pequeña broma, todavía acariciando su rostro, que hervía bajo su toque.

El tosió cuando quiso soltar una carcajada. —No me hagas reír, por favor. Me duele el estómago de toser y estornudar.

Reprimiendo una sonrisa, asintió.

—Será difícil, parece que siempre ríes a lo que yo digo —puntualizó, y el rostro de Hans adquirió más color del que la temperatura le daba.

Él se apartó de ella para cubrirse y estornudar.

—De verdad, Elsa, con que uno de los sirvientes me facilite de los remedios que dices, estaré bien. No tienes que preocuparte.

Esa solución no le parecía muy indicada, pero tuvo que claudicar al ruego de sus llorosos ojos verdes.

—Es solo un resfriado —agregó él.

Quiso creer que él no empequeñecía la gravedad de su enfermedad, porque le preocupaba en demasía que algo ocurriera con Hans… como con todas las personas importantes para ella. No quería pérdidas en su familia.

—Iré a ordenar algunas facilidades para ti. ¿Puedes lavarte?

—Sí, puedo moverme… Es solo que se está tan bien debajo de las cobijas que me encuentro así cubierto.

Él se incorporó sin necesidad de ayuda, aunque se arropó con las cobijas, significando que su temperatura le aquejaba.

Un suspiro de alivio, que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, escapó de sus labios.

—Volveré más tarde, cuando termines de asearte —dijo levantándose de la cama.

Y así lo hizo, llevando con ella dos libros de misterios, porque era el turno de él de ser complacido con la lectura.

Hans, con las mejillas menos rojas que antes, aunque manteniendo los ojos llorosos y un pañuelo blanco cerca, se encontraba sentado en la cama, con una bandeja de té humeante sobre una bandeja en sus piernas.

—Elsa… —Él trataba de reprenderla sin éxito.

Le dio una negativa con la cabeza dejando el libro sobre la mesa de noche, mientras iba por la silla del escritorio de madera oscura.

Se daba cuenta que, al ser los dormitorios gemelos de matrimonio, el mobiliario era semejante, pero en colores oscuros que gritaban los aposentos de un caballero. La diferencia estribaba en el dosel de la cama, como el biombo japonés que ella veía cada mañana al despertar.

Elsa se cuestionaba si algún día compartirían habitación, pues no era habitual que una pareja aristocrática lo hiciera. En el matrimonio morganático de su hermana y Kristoff, de miembros de clase social distinta, no era sorprendente.

Sin embargo, la idea de dormir en la misma cama que Hans, su esposo, no le parecía tan escandalizadora ni desagradable, más bien curiosa, porque lo normal en ella habría sido evitarlo.

Por supuesto que primero debían cruzar el puente del acto destinado a la noche de bodas, que ambos no habían compartido y que, posiblemente, llevara a bebés… si es que él los quería y no sugería esos conocimientos que los hombres tenían para evitar hijos fuera del matrimonio con las amantes que frecuentaban. (Que, afortunadamente, ya sabía él no tenía.)

Pero ése era un asunto para otro tiempo, cuando él no estuviera enfermo.

Era interesante que siempre hubiera algo impidiendo la charla.

—¿Pretendes rechazar mi compañía? —preguntó inocentemente ante el gesto reprobatorio de Hans, quien rápido suavizó el ceño.

—No quiero deshacerme de ti… Pero uno de los dos debe de preocuparse por tu salud.

Cruzó los brazos. —¿Y por qué yo no podría hacerlo con la tuya?

—Porque es lugar de un hombre proteger a su esposa, y debes dejarme sentirme invencible, aunque tú sí lo seas. Si te preocupas por mi salud, sentiría como si yo fuera muy débil.

—No encuentro la lógica —musitó, tratando de pensarlo.

—Es orgullo masculino, esposa mía… y no te concentres en analizarlo.

Tampoco creía que fuese fácil entender a un hombre, mucho menos a alguien complicado como podía ser él. Para ella, dos personas que se importaban mutuamente, tenían derecho a preocuparse por la otra, en especial si su bienestar estaba en juego.

Lanzando un resoplido, contuvo su réplica.

—Mejor leeré.

—Hazlo.

Cogió el libro y lo abrió en la primera página, donde comenzó con la historia.

El día pasó de esa manera, con las interrupciones para que les llevaran el almuerzo y la cena, bastante frugales para él, que no tenía apetito para nada, pero insistía para que ella no comiera sola.

Entre ratos, Hans se adormitaba, aunque sus ojos permanecían abiertos observándola, y cruzando miradas con ella cuando elevaba la vista de las letras, interesada de la manera en que se estaba tomando la lectura.

Quizá por estar enfermo, no fue como otras veces, en que ocurría _algo_ cuando sus miradas se encontraban y eso indescriptible la hacía sonreír, antes de apartar su atención para volver a lo que estaba. En esa ocasión, sentía que los orbes de él le agradecían repetidamente, como si necesitara hacerlo.

O solo esa era su impresión, porque quería sentirse útil para él como lo era para ella.

Hubo otras interrupciones para llevarle a él remedios caseros, cortesía de los conocimientos de Gerda, a quien había acudido, pero ningún asunto que requiriera su presencia un veintinueve de diciembre.

Fue cuando el reloj de la torre repicó las ocho que los bostezos de Hans se siguieron en menores intervalos de tiempo.

—Acuéstate para que duermas —susurró, alzando las sábanas para que él se acomodara.

—Todavía es temprano.

Él debió darse cuenta que sonó como un niño, porque rápido se acomodó para dormir, quitándole las cobijas para ponerse a gusto.

Ella llevó una mano a su cabeza y le acarició el cabello, maravillándose como otras veces de la sensación entre sus dedos, una sedosidad que no podía equipararse a otra textura, de cientos que conocía y catalogaba al tocarlas.

—No me gusta especialmente, pero se siente tan bien ser cuidado… sobre todo si lo hace un ángel —musitó él con voz ronca.

Elsa tragó saliva recordando el pasado de Hans. —A mí igual me gusta que me cuiden, te entiendo… pero yo no soy un ángel, y no está sujeto a discusión.

—Cuando te pones firme recuerdo lo buena soberana que eres y lo difícil que es llevarte la contraria… _Aunque si estuviera en todas mis facultades podría intentarlo._

—Lo sé, Hans, pero ahora estás enfermo y necesitas descansar.

—Dormiré… pero cuando despierte no quiero que estés aquí, porque pasar la noche en el dormitorio de un enfermo puede hacerte mal… Ya sabes lo que dicen. Y no quiero que te pase lo mismo que yo… Si enfermaras, te cuidaría, por supuesto.

—No me queda duda.

—¿Me harás caso… por esta vez?

—Lo haré. Duerme, Hans.

—Eres mandona, Elsa… me pregunto si…

Insegura de qué iba a decir, consciente de no despertarlo, ella se encogió de hombros, asegurándose que el sueño profundo cayera en él, con su mano en las hebras cobrizas de su cabeza.

Comprobando la temperatura de su frente, más templada, se separó de él y salió de la habitación.

oooo

Ya en enero, la temperatura ascendió y las tormentas de diciembre menguaron, permitiendo que las actividades continuaran del modo habitual en Arendelle.

Eso sirvió para que Hans no tuviera complicaciones en su enfermedad, haciendo que Elsa se sintiera recorrida por una ola de alivio, que hizo su inicio de año verdaderamente festivo. Con un esposo enfermo no podía darse ese gusto.

Al final solo había sido el resfriado que él aseveró.

Así que el asunto era _el propósito de año nuevo de dar el paso con Hans_.

Sus dedos apretaron la pluma entre ellos, nerviosa con su decisión. No por llevarla a cabo en sí, sino por hacerla saber.

O quizá un poco inquieta por saber si él querría tener hijos.

¿Debía de preguntárselo frente y claro, o insinuarlo en alguna conversación con él?

Tampoco era como si tuviera la soltura que otorgaría haber consumado su matrimonio, pues en ese caso solo habría tenido que decir si esa noche… _eso_. Yacían como marido y mujer buscando el fin que el acto tenía.

No, si le hablaba de hijos sin haber estado juntos antes, le haría creer que solo con esa intención lo hacía, cuando la verdad era que primero quería saber cómo era y si llegaría a disfrutarlo u odiarlo como había escuchado con anterioridad.

Las damas aristócratas se susurraban que no lo pasaban bien con sus esposos, pero no quería saciar esa curiosidad a partir de otros, sino por ella misma.

Aunque también había escuchado que sería su deber dejarlo complacido…

Y, bueno, había algo de estar con él que le parecía emocionante.

—¿Estás sonrojada?

Brincó y miró ceñuda a Anna, tranquilizándose y repitiéndose mentalmente que las sorpresas ocurrían.

Su hermana la observó a la cara unos segundos antes de bajar la mirada.

—Siempre pareces tener las manos ocupadas —comentó alegremente—. ¿En qué pensabas?

Sacudió suavemente la cabeza. Hablar al respecto con Anna, incluso casada, le era imposible.

—Nada en especial, ¿dónde está Bet?

—Comiendo galletas con tu esposo en el salón.

 _¿De verdad?_

—Olaf y Kristoff han ido al Valle, y quería verte, porque no hablamos últim… ¡No me veas así!

—¿Cómo?

—Te prestaría un espejo para que observaras tu mirada escéptica en este momento. Ya lo he aceptado. Al parecer, su cambio es genuino y… no puedo permanecer resentida por siempre. Es cansado, ¿sabes?

¿Cuándo su hermana había crecido tanto? Definitivamente no podía esperar una muestra más grande de madurez de su parte, que ésa. Era probable que ninguno de los dos pregonase ser mejores amigos, pero finalmente podría vivir tranquila con que las aguas estuvieran calmas y tanto su hermana y su esposo tuvieran una relación familiar.

—Gracias, Anna.

Ella sonrió como si nada pasara, acercándose más a ella en el sofá, igual que cuando quería hacer una confidencia.

—Y ahora que lo sabes, dime… —susurró—. _¿Tendrán hijos?_

Era una pregunta para la que no tenía respuesta. —No estoy segura que él los quiera.

Anna se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Se lo has preguntado?

—No. —El resoplido de Anna no fue muy femenino.

—Entonces hazlo, pregúntale.

Elsa se removió en su lugar. —Me da miedo obtener una respuesta que no deseo.

—Pero si le preguntas, al menos no seguirás en la expectativa… y no has pensado que, si él los quiere, ¿se están perdiendo la oportunidad?

Frunció el ceño.

—Él lo habría mencionado, ¿no crees? —musitó dubitativa.

—¿Y si sus dudas son como las tuyas? Nunca sabrás si no lo hablas con él.

Miró a su hermana, que ya era toda una adulta. ¿Y ella estaba actuando como una niña, a pesar de siempre presumir de actuar de forma lógica y madura?

¿O los pocos momentos que dejaba fluir los sentimientos y emociones comenzaban a afectarle la cabeza?

—Tal vez él no dé bienvenida a tener hijos con una persona que no ama.

—¿Y tú lo amas?

¿Ella lo amaba?

Hans le atraía y le tenía cariño, pero, ¿amarlo?, ¿como enamorada?

Sabía lo que era el amor, pues había sido la clave para acabar el invierno… aunque el enamoramiento era muy diferente a eso, ¿no? Había leído muy poco al respecto, pero nada contundente. Le decía que, si estaba enamorada de él, _debía de saberlo_.

Así funcionaban los sentimientos, ¿no?

Disfrutaba su compañía, mucho, y era más feliz de lo que se habría creído estar. Podía besarlo y verse afectada en los sentidos, lo que era atribuible a la atracción.

Ya una vez había pensado si podría llegar a enamorarse de él, pero, ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera tenía la certeza cómo podría saberlo. Le era ajeno.

Y aunque se había permitido sentir más de lo acostumbrado, lo de amar a Hans… estar enamorada de él… no creía…

 _¿Lo sabría, no?_

¿Cómo era estar enamorada?

Con la duda, Elsa deseó más que nada no haber hecho sus emociones a un lado durante los años más importantes de su vida. Ahora estaba como perdida. Y esos pequeños avances dejándose llevar no eran muy acelerados.

Se fijó en que Anna le miraba expectante. Era una romántica.

—Supongo que le quiero, sí, pero no del modo romántico en que insinúas —respondió finalmente, y su hermana desvió la mirada.

De alguna manera la respuesta se sintió extraña y se ofuscó consigo misma.

—Y… —Anna volvió a hablar— …dices que Hans no querría tener hijos de una persona que no ama, ¿por qué tú sí podrías tenerlos, si no le amas? ¿Por qué él sería diferente en ese caso? ¿Qué pasa si sus circunstancias son las mismas que tú?

Era cierto, analizó arrugando la nariz.

Atrapada, permaneció en silencio.

Anna suspiró. —No es malo que esté casado contigo —dijo, como para cambiar de tema.

—Nunca pensé que yo diría lo mismo, pero así es.

—¡Oh! ¡No puedo callarlo! —exclamó su hermana. Luego adquirió un porte sobrio. —Pienso, Elsa, que el aislamiento y el control de tus emociones te ha hecho difícil conocerte a ti misma y los sentimientos de los demás.

—No sabes cuánta verdad hay en tus palabras —dijo con igual seriedad.

Su hermana cogió su mano. —Si lo amaras, y consideras que yo soy un impedimento, no creas que yo podría detenerte. De verdad estaría contenta si lo hicieras. Pero, si no llegaras a hacerlo, sé que serán felices.

Ella también lo creía y sonrió por ello.

—Bueno —Anna aplaudió con muchos ánimos—, te dejaré sola, porque sé que debes terminar de prepararte para la visita del embajador de mañana.

Hacía bien en recordárselo, pensó metiendo la pluma en el cajón.

Anna se aclaró la garganta cuando estaba por salir del estudio.

—Elsa… A veces las cosas no son como parecen y todo llega cuando menos te lo esperas. Si quieres mi opinión, yo creo que Hans sí desea que tengan hijos… y te ama.

Y ella, por primera vez, _se quedó congelada_.

* * *

 **NA: Otra vez, y por última vez, Elsa.**

Quizá como estoy muy habituada a Hans, cambiar el punto de vista, en este punto, me supuso un problema. Y es que quise comparar con el capítulo nueve, pero también mostrar una importante diferencia.

Espero que sea lo bastante creíble que Elsa esté muy perdida respecto a sus sentimientos ja ja, el enamoramiento te hace la vida más alegre y ella muestra mucho de eso. Y se dan cuenta desde el lado de Hans que ella, sin duda, está enamorada.

 ** _Con amor, Karo._**


	16. Chapter 16

**XVI**

* * *

Debido a la historieta enviada de parte de Giuseppe, Hans soltó una carcajada, comprendiendo la sátira hecha hacia su familia de nacimiento, accesible a su amigo porque estuvo en una corta visita a las Islas del Sur.

Quienquiera que fuese, tenía bastante cercanía con sus miembros, lo cual ocasionaba la fidelidad a las personas retratadas en dibujos cómicos, aunque los conejitos no dieran referencia clave a ser la vida adulta de alguien. Había que ser ingenioso para alcanzar la medida de disimular y dejar claro de saber de lo que se hablaba. Debían estar indignados en el palacio, sospechando de todos.

Limpiando sus lágrimas de risa, cerró el folleto y lo guardó en un cajón, dispuesto a dormir largo y tendido, después de una semana extenuante con la visita del embajador del Reino Franco, cuya presencia implicaba largas reuniones y arreglos, por la estrecha relación con esos aliados. Fue agotador principalmente porque el hombre había sido quien le entregara de vuelta a su familia, tras su salida de Arendelle, y el otro no estuvo muy cómodo a su presencia, aunque él fuera indispensable en las reuniones.

Emitió un suspiro, al menos ya se había ido y la tensión reinante con él se había terminado.

Y tampoco lo tendría para el baile de San Valentín dentro de semana y media.

Unos toques en la puerta que comunicaba a la salita entre los aposentos de Elsa le hicieron levantarse y caminar presuroso hasta ella, pues nunca antes había tenido un llamado por esa conexión, pese a que Elsa ya había estado dentro de su dormitorio.

Abrió preocupado y solo vio que ella miraba sus dedos entrelazados.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó, indicándole que se sentara en uno de los sillones que había en la salita adjunta, pocas veces ocupada por él.

Se dio cuenta que no se había puesto su bata al ver que ella desviaba la mirada de su pecho descubierto.

Sonrojado, se apresuró a volver a su habitación para coger su batín y regresar con ella, que iba también con su ropa de noche y su cabello completamente suelto.

Era una ninfa con cabellos áureos en medio de la noche de luna. Requirió de su contención no cortar la distancia entre ambos y tomarla entre sus brazos, deleitable como se le hacía con su apariencia nocturna, a la cual muchas veces acompañaba el tiempo de cama.

Tenso, esperó a que ella hablara, ignorando el aspecto físico de ese encuentro a oscuras.

—Anna dice que me amas —aireó Elsa sin darle mayor oportunidad a pensar en su excitación.

Tragó saliva, con la boca repentinamente seca. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que su cuñada supiera aquello y no había dicho nada al respecto. Y él se había guardado sus sentimientos, incapaz de pedir más.

Clavó su mirada en la de ella, expectante, y suspiró, asintiendo.

Elsa abrió la boca una y otra vez, sin pronunciar palabra.

—Pensé que sería imaginación de su parte —susurró.

Movió la cabeza en negación, con una triste punzada en el pecho porque quedaba más que claro que no había reciprocidad a sus sentimientos.

No obstante, era algo a lo que estaba preparado.

—Para serte sincero; a mí me sorprendió. No creería que sería capaz de enamorarme de alguien… mucho menos de mi esposa. Excepto que, nadie podría ser capaz de romper mis barreras y entrar en mi corazón, como tú.

—Hans, yo…

Él cortó sus palabras arrodillándose ante ella, cogiendo sus manos sobre su regazo.

—Sin embargo, quiero que seas consciente que nada me haría más feliz que me correspondieras, sólo que no voy a obligarte ni atosigarte para que comiences a hacerlo —musitó, porque el tiempo y la madurez le habían hecho prepararse para expresarlo. —No dejaré de amarte, incluso si tú te enamoras de alguien más y deseas estar con esa persona. Sé que estamos unidos por juego del destino y no era tu deseo que sea de esa forma, ni es posible que seas libre por completo, pero si tu corazón siente amor por alguien más, no me veas a mí como impedimento.

Incluso si eso le clavaba un puñal en el corazón. Era el acto menos egoísta que se permitía en su vida.

—Me decía que soy posesivo, solo que, si tú puedes ser feliz con alguien más, ¿cómo impedirlo?

—No sería capaz de hacer eso a los votos que nos hicimos, Hans —repuso ella, apretando su mano.

Un brote de esperanza se elevó en su alma.

—Lo sé. Pero tampoco mereces que tu corazón se niegue esa clase de amor.

—Yo también lo sé… —murmuró Elsa, cerrando los ojos un instante, para abrirlos con resolución ferviente en ellos—. Para mí es más importante seguir mis principios que una pasión, no podría mirarme al espejo sabiendo que estoy faltando a mí misma.

—Eres una maravillosa mujer, Elsa. Ojalá no estuvieras atrapada en un matrimonio que no querías.

—Eras tú o él, incluso algún príncipe; aun así… preferiría mil veces que fueras tú mi esposo, que otro, Hans. Hay algo en ti que te hace el indicado para mí.

—Gracias.

Arrodillado como estaba, apoyó su frente sobre sus manos entrelazadas, atenuando la emoción.

—Hans. —Ella presionó la mano de él y le obligó a alzar el rostro. —Tal vez no estoy enamorada de ti. —Elsa llevó su mano hasta la mejilla de él, con una sonrisa suave en su rostro, que caldeó su pecho y apartó la pena de sus palabras. —Pero _sé_ que te tengo cariño y me atrevo a decir que te quiero, y…

—Eso es suficiente para mí, Elsa —le dijo sonriendo, convencido.

—No he terminado. —Rió ante su mohín. —Yo… venía a decirte que… estoy lista… para consumar nuestro matrimonio…

La respiración de Hans se aceleró y un sonido se quedó atorado en su garganta, incapaz de decir nada.

Observó el arrebol que apareció en el rostro de Elsa. —Esta noche, y las siguientes —expresó ella en un murmullo. — _Confío en ti_ , para compartir mi cuerpo… mi alma, para dormir contigo, y formar una familia… tener hijos pelirrojos o pequeñas rubias, o no sé cómo puedan ser —dijo con una risa nerviosa.

Sus últimas palabras le hicieron parpadear con incredulidad y una sensación abrumadora lo caló en lo más profundo de su alma.

—¿Hijos? ¿De verdad? —se atrevió a pronunciar.

—Si estás dispuesto.

—Yo… claro que sí, no pensé que tú… sinceramente, creí que… —tartajeó como un tonto y calló.

—¿Y cómo continuaríamos la línea sucesoria? —preguntó ella con clara diversión, aunque podía ver el nerviosismo que tenía.

—Llegué a pensar que harías de Bet tu heredera, Elsa —confesó.

Elsa soltó una risilla nerviosa y suspiró, como de alivio. —No… y me gusta continuar la tradición. Sólo que hay un problema… —Su rostro se puso como el granate. —Yo, n-no s-sé… cómo… mi madre nunca me habló sobre qué hacer… para complacer a mi mari…

—No… —intervino—. No tienes que… Las relaciones íntimas nos competen a los dos y aprenderemos juntos lo que nos guste o no.

—Eso me agrada. Aunque esta vez quiero conocer lo que es.

Él asintió, sonriendo de lado.

De pronto Elsa lo abrazó y él correspondió a su afecto, incorporándose difícilmente con ella entre sus brazos.

—¿Te molestaría escuchar un te amo? —cuestionó a su oído, como un débil.

—No, si tú así lo quieres, no te sientas impedido por mí —pronunció ella con bondad.

De cualquier modo, él no se creía capaz de expresarlo más que una vez; aun así, prefería advertir por si se le escapaba en alguna ocasión.

—Bien —emitió en un susurro, sonriendo sobre el lóbulo de su oreja, que se estremeció. —Volviendo al asunto que nos atañe… dijiste _esta noche_ …

Presionó sus labios sobre la piel satinada de su cuello, mordisqueando ligeramente el punto donde sintió su vena latiente, mientras ella clavaba sus dedos en sus hombros. Continuó en la línea de su mandíbula, naciendo un calor en cada parte su cuerpo, con un reguero de cosquillas distribuyéndose en sus puntos más sensibles.

—Mi petición es que siempre pruebe tu boca primero —pronunció a un palmo de los labios de ella, quien jadeó y sonrió, antes de rodear su cuello con sus brazos y besarlo.

Él, sin interrumpir la soltura con que ella lo besaba ahora, la sujetó de la cintura y caminó cargándola hasta su habitación, donde el calor del fuego llenaba la estancia.

Se le escapó un gemido junto con ella al contacto de sus lenguas y paladeó su cavidad sin contemplaciones, en lo que acariciaba con sus manos la finura de su cuerpo, al que su ropa de dormir le impedía tocar más allá.

—¿Quieres que te deje sola para desvestirte o te asisto? —preguntó separándose a duras penas de su boca.

Elsa, con la respiración acelerada, desvió la mirada durante un momento y luego irguió los hombros, negando.

—Espera —le dijo él, y a continuación fue detrás de ella por una toalla que colocar en la cama, consciente del momento que ocurriría.

Elsa advirtió sus acciones frunciendo el ceño, hasta que la comprensión debió ocasionar el sonrojo de sus pómulos respingados. Luego, después de asentir, sus delgados dedos se dirigieron al cordón de su batín blanco de seda, en claro nerviosismo, pero con una actitud resolutiva que celebró.

Ella dio una inspiración y comenzó a desanudar el listón lentamente, y él posicionó sus manos sobre las suyas, ayudándola con la misma velocidad que ella, restándole prisas, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo.

Para él era nuevo, acostumbrado a intercambios rápidos y con mujeres experimentadas, por las que no sentía más que ansias de aliviarse. En este caso sentía deseo y venero por la mujer con quien estaba a punto de yacer, y no pudo sino sentir cierta ansiedad derivada de la importancia conferida en el acto.

Observando los ojos brillantes de ella, dejó su tacto guiarse para ayudarle a deshacerse de sus prendas, como lo fue haciendo de las suyas, sintiendo el sudor descender en la línea de su columna, por la tensión acumulada sobre sus hombros y la excitación que fue haciéndose evidente en su virilidad.

Llegó el punto en que ambos estuvieron completamente desnudos y se inclinó a besar el hombro de ella, que sonrojada lo miraba.

Sus manos fueron hacia su cintura, ascendiendo lentamente mientras repartía besos en su garganta, aleccionado por sus gemidos y su cuerpo tembloroso, que le indicaba hasta qué punto era posible llegar, en esa primera vez. Los dedos de ella se espaciaban tímidos sobre su pecho y desordenaban el cabello de su cabeza, en la que una oleada fría le hizo sonreír a la altura de su barbilla, por lo rápido que se fue.

Besando la mejilla de Elsa, la guió al colchón, atento a la confianza presente en sus orbes cerúleos. Se colocó encima de ella y paseó con sus manos la parte superior de su cuerpo, acaparando cada espacio que le fue posible.

Capturó su boca en un beso desenfrenado, llenando de mordiscos aquellos labios delgados que no tenían tregua para exhalar siquiera. Al recibir un jalón de cabello, descendió con cortos besos hasta alcanzar el valle de sus senos, que contempló unos segundos admirándose de la imagen de dos crestas rosadas, antes de soplar sobre una de ellas y acariciar la otra con sus dedos.

Recibió un tirón en la ingle al saborear con su lengua uno de los botones puntiagudos, merecedor de un jadeo proveniente de los labios de Elsa, quien se arqueó, momento en que prodigó su atención a su otro pecho.

Con los latidos y respiración acelerada, delineó el estómago de ella, su ombligo, su vientre, hasta llegar al espacio entre sus muslos, en los que fue atrapado antes de humedecer la boca de ella con su lengua, distrayéndola.

Mientras la besaba y la sentía aflojar sus piernas, dejó sus dedos jugar con sus vellos rubios, esperando con deleite la futura oportunidad de probar lo que habría más abajo, oculto entre sus piernas, llenándose con la ambrosía de su exquisito cuerpo, humedecido por sus jugos, que sintió mojando su mano.

Jugueteó con el botón de su clítoris, tentando y buscando, acumulando el calor de su cuerpo, hasta llegar a la cavidad estrecha de ella, en la que su dedo resbaló.

Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron desmesurados, en medio del deseo que la abrumaba.

—Ha…

Llevado por la lujuria volvió a unir sus labios sin darle respiro e introdujo aún más su dedo, suscitando un gemido de ambos ante su estrechez y el modo en que ella lo succionó, moviendo sus caderas por lo alto, con rudeza, en la búsqueda de su satisfacción y del placer. Un segundo dedo se unió al primero y entraron y salieron desesperados, por una eternidad, hasta que ella soltó un grito alimentando su boca.

Con su hombría en su máximo esplendor, palpitando una y otra vez, se arrodilló ante ella y abrió sus piernas laxas hasta hacerle doblar más las rodillas, momento en que guió su miembro al calor de la tierra prometida e introdujo la punta.

Siseó, estremecido, y apretó los dientes con los músculos de su cuerpo tensionados.

—Detenme… si te duele —farfulló con voz enronquecida cuando ella se incorporó sobre sus antebrazos, rompiendo las distancias.

Se tragó una imprecación porque el movimiento adelantó las caderas de ella, absorbiéndolo más; pero aun así ella asintió y cerró los ojos.

Los labios de ambos volvieron a unirse.

Él presionó sus párpados fuertemente y acercó su pelvis encajando su miembro, introduciéndose de a poco unas cuantas veces, hasta adentrarse profundamente con un empellón, borrando la barrera de su virginidad.

Un gemido brotó de la garganta de Elsa y el aire se escapó de su propio pecho por la sensación de amarre de su cuerpo, que empeoró al ella acomodarse.

Aspiró grandes bocanadas de aire y abrió los ojos, hallando los nublados de su esposa al momento que volvió a besarla, apoyado en sus antebrazos.

Entonces comenzó a embestir continuamente, con el cuerpo febril, en acometidas que lo succionaban y lo llevaban hasta lo más hondo, resbalándose en su apretada carne, tan perfecta y suya.

Las manos de ellas danzaban por su espalda, presionaban y acariciaban, y sus caderas se movían junto con las suyas, acoplándose al ritmo. De sus dulces labios solo escapaban gemidos y palabras entrecortadas que aumentaban su excitación.

Su cuerpo se movió por su propia cuenta y fue perdiendo el control de su mente, abrumado por olas de fuego que se llevaban su razón, donde todo perdió sentido y no fue más capaz de embestir, una y otra vez, jadeando por su boca, diciendo infinidad de cosas, acariciándola íntimamente, hasta que un grito resonó en sus oídos, que pitaron al tiempo que su visión se nublaba y su cuerpo se abandonaba con un rugido sonoro.

Casi sin sentido, se dejó caer a su costado, apresado por las paredes palpitantes de ella, que respiraba apoyada a su pecho.

No pudo hacer otra cosa que dejar entrar y salir el aire a su cuerpo sudoroso, hasta que sus sentidos volvieron a la vida, para encontrarla a ella durmiendo acompasadamente con su brazo rodeando su cintura.

Pesaroso, salió de ella, y besándola un segundo se incorporó con los miembros casi entumidos, depositándola en el colchón, para proceder a tomar agua templada de su mesa de noche y aprovechar que estaba en el mundo de la inconsciencia para eliminar el rastro de sus fluidos mezclados y procurar por el escozor que le quedaría.

Una vez terminado, sin que Elsa despertara, se recostó junto a ella y la tomó en sus brazos; hizo a un lado los cabellos sudorosos de su frente y la besó. Con el corazón en calma, cerró los ojos e hizo círculos en su brazo lentamente.

—Te amo —articuló casi en silencio, para dar la bienvenida al sueño.

Y este llegó pronto.

Mucho más rápido que nunca.

Se volvería la primera de muchas noches apacibles, con ella entre sus brazos.

oooo

Llegó la mañana y lo acontecido no había sido un sueño.

Hans sonrió.

Nunca había dormido con una de las mujeres con quienes tenía sexo, por lo que no sabía lo que era despertarse acompañado en la cama. Sin embargo, se sentía alegre de haber guardado la primera vez para ese momento, con Elsa. Amanecer en un nuevo día con la mujer que amaba entre sus brazos, sin duda era inigualable.

Muy especial.

Enérgico.

Saber que _era suya_ , que había sido suya la noche anterior, era reconfortante y una fuente de felicidad sin término.

Podría haber reído exultante, rebosante de alegría. Como un niño cuando recibía un regalo, mismo que él tenía entre sus brazos.

 _Niño_.

Si era posible, la noche anterior podría tener como resultado un bebé, un hijo de la mujer que amaba, que ella también quería.

Aumentó la presión de sus brazos y ella gimió, obligándolo a darle espacio.

Escuchó su bostezo.

—Buenos días —saludó repentinamente ansioso.

Nunca había tenido una experiencia similar, por lo que la culpa de su inseguridad estaba ahí. Ignoraba qué pensaba ella.

¿Y si estar con él no le gustó?

—Buenos… —Ella bostezó—, buenos días, Hans —dijo con bastante normalidad.

Buscó su rostro, que se tornó sonrosado tras unos pestañeos.

Ella se envolvió el pecho con su sábana, desviando la mirada a la altura de su corazón.

—Es… creo que… después de anoche… estar así no debería avergonzarme… pero me siento un poco pudorosa. ¿Es normal?

Él tuvo una risa no muy segura.

—No lo sé. Es la primera vez… que paso la noche con una mujer. Ahora mismo no sé qué hacer o decir, no quiero que… te sientas incómoda. A la luz del día… es diferente.

Elsa dejó escapar una risita que se tornó en carcajada, a la que él se unió.

Rieron hasta que sus ojos lloraron y se quedaron mirándose.

Apoyó su codo en la almohada para descansar su cabeza en la palma de su mano izquierda; con la derecha, acarició la mejilla de su esposa, justo donde terminaba su sonrisa.

—En una ocasión, estando con Bet, quise preguntarte sobre tener hijos… —Ella se mordió el labio inferior. —La llegada de Anna me complicó hacerlo y callé, así que nunca más hablé sobre eso. Y como tú tampoco dijiste nada, creí que no los querías.

—Es divertido, porque yo pensaba lo mismo de ti. Con tus reacciones a los intentos de Lord Sigmund y tus poderes…

—No me preocupa… Sé que si alguien más fuese como yo, podría ayudarlo y hacerle más fácil el proceso de entender y controlarlos.

—Si llegara a pasar, me gustaría poder ayudar en lo que pudiera.

Ella unió su mano a la suya.

—Algún día seremos padres —susurró Elsa con la mirada brillante.

Sonrió en respuesta y aproximó su rostro al suyo, besándola brevemente. Sus labios recorrieron sin titubeos su mandíbula, hasta su oído.

—Estaré esperando ese día.

Ninguno hizo ademán de bajar de la cama, no había ninguna prisa tras los últimos días. Solo se recostaron en sus respectivas almohadas, y Hans se concentró en la respiración de ella, quien en un punto se apoyó a él en el espacio de su axila.

Durante un breve segundo, pensó que ella actuaba como una mujer enamorada, pero achacó su actitud a que estaba perfectamente con él, que se sentía confiada a su lado… y fue mucho mejor que cuestionar su amor, porque hablaba de una solidez en su relación que a veces ni estaba en quienes decían amarse.

Carraspeó, algún tiempo más tarde.

—Es extraño de explicar. —Y hablar de sus sentimientos no siempre era fácil—. Pensé que no quería hijos, me refiero a quererlos y desearlos, y no solo tenerlos porque es lo que se espera de mi estatus.

» De pronto me encontré deseando ser padre… aunque me dé miedo y no sé si vaya a ser un buen padre. No tuve buen ejemplo y no he sido una gran persona al crecer. Sé que tampoco es lo mismo cuidar de una sobrina como cuidaría a un hijo o hija mía, pero quiero tratar de hacer lo mejor y ofrecerles el cariño que yo no tuve y _estar ahí_. Afrontar el temor de hacerlo mal y darles lo mejor de mí para cuidarlos. Quiero merecer llamarme padre.

—Eso es hermoso, Hans. Y no tengo duda de que lo merecerás.

* * *

 **NA: Es mi historia, pero yo odié a Elsa.**

No llegué a ser tan comprensiva para aceptarle esa burda excusa de no estar enamorada de él y actuar muy buena con su confesión, pero yo misma sabía que ella no debía saltar con un "sí, te amo".

 ** _Besos, Karo._**

* * *

Guest: Christmas always brings out the best of me, even though the characters are not fan of it. What a shame. Things cannot be perfect, so his first step in Arendelle should've been Elsa's deed. Socialization helps us a lot, and as Disney portraits _sometimes,_ its lack caused problems for her. Once again, a shame. Thanks for reading.


	17. Chapter 17

**XVII**

* * *

—Elsa es feliz, muy feliz.

Si hubiera encontrado incredulidad en la voz de Anna, Hans habría hecho algo muy inapropiado a su cuñada, y su esposo, que asentía junto a ella, le habría dado un golpe que acabara con él.

(Después del de Anna, obviamente.)

Pero no había más que alegría y certeza en las palabras de su cuñada, por lo que sonrió mientras los tres observaban de lejos a Elsa, haciendo figurines de nieve para Bet y Olaf.

Era irónico que la temporada invernal hubiese acabado ya y que precisamente hicieran eso, pero él sabía lo que hacerlo significaba para su esposa, y se sentía plenamente orgulloso de lo que ella había conseguido. Abandonaba sus miedos como él también lo había estado haciendo.

—Sería fantástico que tuvieran una hija para que se convirtieran en mejores amigas, además de primas. —Anna habló como si el tema fuera el más importante del mundo.

Que no lo era.

Aun así, Hans concordó con ella. Sin embargo, a pesar de tener preferencia por una pequeña, se contentaría del hijo o hija con que fueran bendecidos.

—Eso haría más feliz a Elsa —aseveró Kristoff, hablando por primera vez.

De reojo, él le vio asir la mano de su esposa.

—Y ya tienen práctica con niñas —señaló Anna.

Parecía que lo animaban a poner más empeño en la tarea, algo que él gustoso haría, pero un hijo llegaría en el momento que le tocara ser.

—Supongo que ya le has dicho a Elsa lo que sientes.

Frunció el ceño a su cuñada, porque tenía la sospecha de haberlo hecho adrede. Kristoff parecía tan tranquilo con el tema y, sabiendo que él mismo ya no tenía secretos con su esposa, lo entendía.

(Hasta sabía de la manía de su esposa con las texturas.)

Además, creía que el rubio mejoraba la visión de Anna de las cosas, y que ella, además de su historia pasada, se había vuelto como era por la influencia del montañés.

"Poco a poco las cosas pueden tomar forma… Y si eres sincero, tus hijos no deberían odiarte". Aun recordaba sus palabras del día en que nació su hija y, a como había conocido a Anna en el pasado, y lo conoció a él, tenía una explicación a lo mucho que su ex prometida cambió. Definitivamente ella había encontrado a su "media naranja".

—Y… ¿qué te dijo? —continuó su cuñada, demasiado seria aun si pecaba de imprudente.

Hans se encogió de hombros y miró a su esposa un segundo.

—Nada que me moleste —contestó con una sonrisa.

Anna lanzó un escandaloso resoplido impropio de una dama. —En mis oraciones de esta noche reprenderé a mis padres.

—Si me permites opinar… Creo que Elsa no sabe mucho respecto a sus sentimientos —terció Kristoff, con una mano en el hombro de su esposa—. Tener que controlar sus emociones le hizo no conocerlas y saber qué hacían en ella… y también influyó en no entender los sentimientos de los demás, para no darse cuenta de ti, que era bastante obvio.

— _Gracias_ —ironizó.

Así que se había equivocado creyéndola más sensible que él. Bueno, no podían culparlo si se llevaba esa impresión al estar con ella.

—Yo estaba rodeado de personas expertas respecto a los sentimientos, en especial al amor, y tampoco era muy bueno, pero quizá sabía más que Elsa; así que la entiendo y sé lo que pasará. Puede llevarle tiempo, pero… el modo en que te mira y se comporta, tal vez, ni ella misma se da cuenta, y te ama.

Había ocasiones en que se llevaba la impresión de…

Hizo oídos sordos a sus palabras y pensamientos, porque… estaba bien y, enamoramiento de Elsa o no, se encontraba maravillosamente a gusto. Tanto, que en las mañanas practicaba frente al espejo para no sonreír como un imbécil a lo largo del día.

Ignoró también el "yo lo creo" de Anna.

Sus ojos volvieron a Elsa, que sonrió junto a él al cruzar sus respectivas miradas, dejándolo repleto de emociones en el pecho, como de costumbre.

¿Necesitaba que estuviera enamorada de él?

—Hasta podría hablar con Gran Pabbie…

—No importa —cortó a Kristoff—, no voy a presionarla. Soy _feliz_ y, como dicen, ella también, estamos bien. En realidad, tengo más de lo que una vez soñé, y lo atesoro —expresó con buenos ánimos.

La pareja, en quien nunca pensó hacer esa clase de confesiones, lo contempló unos instantes.

— _Oh, Hans, si tan solo supieras lo terriblemente romántico que suenas_ —dramatizó la hermana de Elsa.

Anna y Kristoff estallaron en carcajadas y él, boquiabierto, solo pudo ver el momentáneo guiño amistoso de su cuñada, muestra clara de que en adelante no debía preocuparse por ella.

Divertido porque Anna sonó como él en el pasado, se unió a sus risas hasta que no pudo más.

Y esa noche, cuando Elsa le cuestionó el motivo de gracia, solo pudo responder:

—Creo que me encanta la vida que me ha tocado.

Para sellar las palabras con una noche más junto a ella.

oooo

Quizá había un significado importante a ese momento, reflexionó Hans mientras recibía precisas instrucciones de parte del artista.

Hasta donde sabía, justo después de las nupcias el matrimonio era retratado por los pintores, pues generalmente era el momento en que se permitían estar en la misma habitación, dado que la tarea de generar al heredero seguía en pie y compartir las paredes era casi lo mismo que el poco rato de cama. Además, creían que la felicidad conyugal prevalecía las primeras semanas, cuando los defectos del otro eran tan insoportables que los aristócratas, a pesar de años perfeccionando la técnica, no podían disimular el semblante.

Por supuesto que la pintura de Elsa y él no se hizo cuando se enlazaron, ni al siguiente año… ya casi correspondía el segundo y apenas se hallaban en ese menester.

De ahí a que él creyera que escondía un significado.

Posiblemente ya era digno de ser retratado junto a su esposa y de formar parte del salón familiar. Debía ser un reconocimiento a su existencia en el árbol genealógico de la realeza de Arendelle y las generaciones del futuro lo verían.

Solo si buscaban en algún registro, sabrían el año en que la obra fuera elaborada. Y quizá a nadie le importaría, mientras estuviera allí.

Él también debería pensarlo así. No obstante, le era imposible pensar que, hasta cierto punto, era como si estuviesen comenzando su matrimonio (otra razón oculta).

—Majestad, Alteza, sé que cuentan con numerosas obligaciones, por lo que haré una excepción en su retrato… Dibujaré a lápiz y estas horas me familiarizaré con sus rostros para pintarlos a la perfección sin hacerles posar por horas.

Hans agradeció internamente las palabras del artista. Recordaba los momentos en que estaba en situaciones similares y el largo tiempo que llevaba hacer una pintura. Pensaba endurarlo porque era una obra especial, pero le ponían las cosas fáciles.

Elsa, a su lado, dejó escapar una risilla.

—Tienes solo tres retratos. Uno de infancia, y los otros de un par de años atrás. Te has salvado —dijo entre dientes, porque no tuvo que soportar el martirio.

Una sonrisa maliciosa curvó la boca de ella.

— _Pobrecito_ , ¿cuántos?

—Ocho —refunfuñó y caminó junto con ella al sitio frente a la tela gris.

Los ocupantes de la sala la miraron cuando soltó una carcajada.

—Para un príncipe de casi treinta años, son muy pocos… tal vez deban hacerse más. _A petición de la reina_.

Fue su turno de reír.

—Perfecto. Majestad, Alteza, ya es tiempo de posar. ¡No! ¡Margaretha, el rollo, el príncipe tiene una pelusa!

Elsa negó con la cabeza y acercó su mano a su cuello, encargándose del trabajo que la asistente del pintor debía hacer. Aparte, ajustó el cuello de la camisa de su traje formal, portando los colores de Arendelle y las condecoraciones de su haber.

—¡Majestad!

—No hay problema, señor Luigi, a mi esposa no le molesta —intervino él con bastante gracia, guiñando un ojo a Elsa, ocasionando una pequeña risa.

—Listo, señor Luigi —dijo Elsa. —Ya está perfecto —musitó ella al final, señalando al pintor con la mirada traviesa.

—Perfecto, es un alivio —expresó él en voz alta, tras un carraspeo que trató de evitar su carcajada.

—¡Sí! _Perfecto_ —repitió el artista, remarcando su acento. —Son la pareja más perfecta que mis manos retratarán. Perfecto.

 _Había mucha perfección en su perspectiva_ , compartió con un susurro en dirección a Elsa, en su propio idioma.

En esa ocasión ella fue quien tuvo que toser para no reír.

—Ahora, la pose.

Asintiendo, Hans ofreció su brazo a su esposa, que colocó la palma de su mano sobre su dorso, descansando parte del peso en su muñeca, como les habían instruido. Intercambiando una breve mirada, los dos se irguieron y observaron al frente.

—Atractivos, seguros, nobles. ¡Perfectos!

Para no reír, se concentró en el espejo junto al pintor, contemplando la misma imagen que este retrataría para la posteridad. Se veía a él, en su traje verde olivo con detalles amarillos, la banda morada de Arendelle, sus charreteras, una serie de condecoraciones y una espada, expresando una mirada firme y orgullosa, similar a la de su compañera y esposa, Elsa, con un vestido azul bordado en detalles del azafrán del escudo de armas.

Hermosa y segura de sí misma a la vez.

El pintor llevaba razón, ambos representaban una buena pareja.

Nada muy alejado de la verdad.

Finalmente habían llegado al estado que prevalecería el resto de sus vidas.

oooo

Lo que mal empezaba, no siempre mal acababa, y Hans podría dar prueba fehaciente de ello, pensó observando la puerta abierta del estudio de su esposa, una de las máximas concesiones en su matrimonio.

Las puertas abiertas simbolizaban grandes cosas en la vida de Elsa y a casi dos años de su casamiento, denotaban que las cosas se encontraban del mejor modo en que podían estar, para su plena satisfacción.

A pesar de los momentos en que podían discutir por la lucha de sus ingenios y voluntades, esa puerta estaba en par y solo temería cuando no la viera así, lo que le llevaría a preocuparse por que peligrara su matrimonio.

Sinceramente, lo primero parecía abocado al fracaso ya no daba esa impresión.

Suspirando, se puso en pie para proceder a llevarle documentos necesitados de su firma y sello, y se sentó ante ella, que alzó la vista de sus papeles en blanco, por lo cual él arrugó su frente.

—¿Preocupada?

Elsa rió de forma cantarina y negó, extendiendo sus brazos para que él le entregara los documentos.

Sin embargo, él los depositó sobre el escritorio y cogió la mano izquierda de Elsa, quitándole su anillo de casada para colocarle otro con un pequeño diamante azul en el centro y después regresar el otro a su sitio, frente a la atenta mirada de ella.

—Gracias, es muy bello —pronunció Elsa con suavidad, acariciando con un dedo la pequeña piedra—, ¿ya has terminado por el día?

—Sí, iré a leer al solario, a menos que necesites de mí.

Los cabellos de ella se movieron con su negativa.

—Solo leo esto que has traído y finalizo por hoy. Tal vez me una a ti.

Asintió y se retiró silencioso, saliendo de la estancia para casi tropezar con un cuerpecillo corriendo ante la puerta, que atrapó.

Bet pataleó cuando la alzó para mirarla a sus grandes orbes marrones, brillantes de diversión. Veintidós meses y era todo un torbellino, como el augurio de Anna.

—¿A quién le huyes ahora, traviesa?

—¡No! ¡Hans!

—¡Bet! —Ambos se giraron en la dirección de la que venía Kristoff, con el ceño fruncido, y Hans soltó una carcajada entregándosela, en medio de las risitas de ella. —Es una fortuna que no sepa subir las escaleras corriendo.

Bet rió. —¡Papá corre!

—Sí, papá corre, pero a él no le gusta correr, Bet.

Negando con la cabeza, Hans los dejó atrás imaginando que el silencio nunca sería posible en el castillo, pero aceptar así a su familia era lo que le quedaba, no que ello arruinara la paz.

Existían dos clases de pacífico existir: el de nulo contacto y silencioso, o uno donde podía haber personas constantes con ruido continuo, pero el alma se encontraba a gusto y en calma. Eso último era lo que tenía y podía vivir con ello.

Entrando al solario, fue a sentarse cómodamente en uno de los sofás de la estancia, dándole la espalda a la agradable vista de primavera, que no quería observar entonces, pues iba a leer.

Suspiró contento, ése era su lugar de descanso ahora, aunque en un principio solo pudiera ver lo malo de su arquitectura en la temporada gélida.

El silencio fue su compañero hasta que un ruido en la puerta le hizo voltear, y sonrió a su esposa, que no cargaba ningún libro consigo, extrañamente.

Elsa estaba de brazos cruzados apoyada en el marco y le miraba concentrada, tanto que pensó que no le estaba observando en realidad.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó suavemente, pero lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchara.

Su esposa no respondió ni dio indicio de escucharle y él hizo ademán de levantarse, pero ella negó y sonrió.

De pronto, Elsa corrió hacia él. Apenas y pudo reaccionar para cogerla y dejarle sentarse sobre su regazo, escuchándola reír felizmente.

Sin comprender, frunció el ceño, pero se contagió de su alegría y esperó a que los temblores en su pecho menguaran, para preguntarle qué le ocurría.

Una desbordante felicidad llenaba sus orbes cerúleos, en los que no halló ninguna respuesta a la posible causa de gozo.

—Me hizo una revisión mi médico.

Su cuerpo se congeló con una sospecha porque ella casi nunca estaba enferma, ni lo parecía estar últimamente, así como una enfermedad no daba pie a su estado feliz; esperó su confirmación, que vino en forma de la mano de ella sobre su vientre, a donde le hizo colocar la suya sobre ella.

¿Estaba…

La garganta se le cerró y sus ojos se encontraron humedecidos. ¿En verdad?

No conteniéndose, la besó pletórico, rebosante de emociones.

Ella aceptó cada una de sus caricias y las devolvió hasta su pausa, riendo como dos niños contentos cuando se quedaron mirando a los ojos, que contenían la misma felicidad que él sentía por dentro.

Elsa volvió a besarlo despacio, aparentemente sin palabras, como él. Tendrían un hijo o hija, como ambos querían, y cualquier cosa palidecería a su lado.

Él acunó su rostro para besar su frente con suavidad.

Tragó saliva. —He rescatado a una dama y ello me ha traído más dicha de la que creí posible —externó al arroparla entre sus brazos.

Ella asintió y se acurrucó en su pecho.

Permanecieron abrazados de cara a su futuro.

El diminuto resultado de los siguientes meses fue recibido con júbilo, como un regalo navideño que cambió el significado de Hans para las fiestas.

Y dejó en constancia que el matrimonio surgido de una noche tormentosa, _terminó siendo la mejor experiencia para sus contrayentes_.

* * *

 **NA: Uno más y finite.**

Tomé la decisión de omitir un nuevo baile de San Valentín, pues, porque la idea me gustó para otro momento.

Por el bebé, tendrán que quedarse de la duda con lo que fue al próximo capítulo; _su final_ , ya que yo me quedo contenta con los abiertos je je. Lo publicaré tan pronto como pueda, porque he estado enferma y no he podido hacer correcciones.

Espero que hayan pasado buenas Navidades.

 ** _Besitos, Karo._**

* * *

Guest: Yey! It'd have been great if she loved him back, but with her doubts, not beliavable. Though, it'd have been romantic. We could wish upon a star. I enjoy your comments, it's nice to know you like this. Thanks!


	18. Chapter 18

**Epílogo**

* * *

Disminuida como iba la velocidad del galope de su caballo, próximo a llegar al sitio donde divisaba a su esposa y su bebé, Hans observó a su hija Cathrine agitar sus pequeños dedos de infante de tres años, saludando a su madre en la banca del jardín, donde ella se encontraba arrullando a Henriette, quien debía de haber acabado su toma.

Niclas imitó a su hermana menor, maniobrando a la perfección su poni, su regalo de su séptimo cumpleaños; a cuatro meses desde entonces, hacía un dúo bueno con el equino, con quien tendría la oportunidad de crecer.

Descendiendo de su montura con la risa de Cathrine, indicó a su hijo que lo hiciera también, y el mozo de las cuadras se acercó para relevarle en la tarea de dejarles en las caballerizas.

—Niclas, el señor Alf me dirá si no has cepillado correctamente a Torden —instruyó a su primogénito.

Su hijo asintió, haciendo que sus cabellos rojizos se movieran.

—Sí, papá. ¡Lo haré! —le respondió Niclas sonriente.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa junto a una palmada afectuosa en su hombro.

—¿Puedo ver? —preguntó su hija batiendo sus pestañas a él, venciéndolo con sus brillantes orbes cerúleos, iguales a los de su esposa. Era el único rasgo idéntico a su madre, porque en lo demás se parecía a su lado de su familia. No obstante, aun sin ser rubia no dejaba de ser su primera adorada princesa.

Dudó unos momentos si dejarles a solas en las caballerizas, pero la llegada de Bet le salvó.

—Tío Hans, yo la cuido —aseguró su ahijada, acercándose con sus hermanas de seis años, Giovanni y Olaf.

—Pórtate bien —dijo a Cathrine mirándola a los ojos. —Dame un beso.

Rió con el ruidoso beso húmedo que ella le dejó en la mejilla, y miró a Olaf para darle instrucciones silenciosas, pues era el "mayor" entre todos ellos. Sin embargo, su otro ahijado, el hijo de casi cinco años de Giusseppe, era más centrado que el muñeco.

 _Y cuidaba más a su princesa_.

Una vez que dejó a Cathrine en el suelo, los niños se fueron a las caballerizas detrás de Alf, quien llevaba las riendas de un maduro Sitron y Torden.

—¡Nada de magia! —advirtió a una de las gemelas, con el poder de control del agua. Hasta donde sabía, era Cecilie, aunque sin que mostrara sus habilidades, no conseguía distinguir cuál de las dos era, por mucho que las conociera desde bebés.

(Elsa decía que era el justo "castigo" de Anna por su energía en la infancia.)

Imaginando que no le harían caso, se le escapó un resoplido y caminó hacia donde estaba Elsa, que depositó a Henriette en su moisés luego de besos de ambos a su rubia cabellera. Al final, su hija menor era quien _casi_ cumplía los rasgos imaginados en antaño, y lo definiría cuando sus ojos quedaran establecidos; aun no sabía si serían tan azules como los de su madre y hermana, del mismo tono verdoso y azul que su hermano y tía, esmeraldas como los Westergård, o terminaban siendo como la mirada color miel del padre de Elsa.

De verdad que no le importaba, porque la amaba al igual que a sus hermanos.

Silencioso, tomó lugar junto a su esposa y la miró de reojo. Se sorprendía de llevar diez años en matrimonio, que se cumplían ese día; el tiempo había pasado demasiado pronto.

Era emocionante que esa noche celebrarían en una cena con todos sus allegados, en honor a la felicidad de años de matrimonio.

Elsa se apoyó sobre su pecho y él suspiró, disfrutando de la quietud que le daba un momento sin cuidado de niños, quienes podían ser preciados, pero existían sus tiempos en donde necesitaba un respiro. Además, no tenía especiales labores por ahora, así que era otro motivo para estar con agrado.

Observando a su pequeña muñeca dormida, sintió un poco de envidia por la imperturbabilidad de su estado. Claro que por nada cambiaba lo que tenía, aun cuando podía ser agobiante a ratos. Volvería al principio una y otra vez para conseguirlo de nuevo, incluso si eso implicaba sus errores, que le habían hecho aprender y encontrar el disfrute a lo que tenía.

Una década atrás, la casualidad o el destino, le habían hecho cruzarse con una situación delicada en el momento correcto, que tuvo consecuente un acontecimiento inesperado. _Habría de rescatar a Elsa las veces que fueran necesarias._

La sintió removerse y le vio coger un artículo a su derecha, antes de acomodarse de nuevo sobre su pecho.

Escuchó el pasar de páginas.

Momentos después, su esposa comenzó a dar lectura a la novela de misterio que leían mutuamente, cuando podían, y se concentró en escucharla, agregando otro dato a su hipótesis del ladrón de joyas. Era entretenido llegar al final y ganarle, o el modo en que podían debatir en el transcurso para luego reír por el mejor uso del discurso sin llegar a la diatriba. Incluso disfrutaba el alcanzar el desenlace y descubrir la equivocación de ambos.

Con sus obligaciones, era lo que se podían permitir hacer. Formaba parte de su dinámica juntos, esa que con el largo tiempo habían conseguido y que comenzó después del triunfo de la primera novela romántica que compartieron juntos.

Otra vez, se pensó muy afortunado.

—¿Sabes? —musitó Elsa, al finalizar un capítulo.

Hizo un sonido para indicarle que prosiguiera.

—El día que conocimos de la existencia de Henriette llegué a una conclusión, pero no quise que pareciera parte del embarazo. Quizá estaba tan cómoda que nunca lo pensé tan a fondo, pero, de repente, lo supe, al ver la emoción que provocaba la llegada de un nuevo bebé.

Él sonrió, recordando aquel día; estaba leyéndole a Niclas y Cathrine, cuando ella llegó y le comunicó las noticias con gestos. Su respuesta fue abrazar a sus hijos diciéndoles de su nuevo hermano o hermana, y lo importante de cuidar de su madre, a quien los dos corrieron felices.

Luego aconteció la celebración en privado con ella, en la habitación de ambos, después de la cual pensaron que aquel bebé era resultado de la reconciliación tras una pelea de tres días por algo ridículo.

—No te distraigas, Hans —reprendió ella golpeando su mano.

—¡Ay! Es cierto, ¿cuál fue tu conclusión, querida? —preguntó con gracia, apartando de su cabeza aquellos pensamientos.

—Estoy enamorada de ti —confesó ella.

Tardó en captarlo y asimilarlo.

 _Esas palabras._

Se congeló de la sorpresa.

Ella se apartó y enfocó sus ojos en los de él, que pudo apreciar su bella sonrisa y la verdad clara en su mirada.

Una sensación de maravilla se extendió en su pecho, que le llevó a relajarse y soltar una risa. Profundamente, su corazón necesitaba escucharlo, aunque no le fuera tan en falta por el cariño y atención que Elsa le daba, por la intuición de que ella estaba enamorada de él y los maravillosos años juntos…

Que le llamaran tonto, pero necesitaba escuchar que _ella lo sabía_. Por las implicaciones que tenía para su esposa. A pesar de ser feliz juntos, deseaba que Elsa conociera sus propios sentimientos. Que no era un enigma para sí misma.

Necesitaba escucharlo _por ella_.

 _Por ella_.

Sonriendo, colocó sus manos en las mejillas de su esposa, que acarició con sus pulgares, presionando su frente a la suya.

—Estoy segura que tengo años haciéndolo y no abrí los ojos antes o supongo que siempre quise estar segura. Lo cavilé mucho y me da vergüenza —musitó su querida esposa con voz apenada.

—No importa —murmuró él, casi sin poder hablar.

—Te amo, esposo —expresó suavemente Elsa, esbozando también una sonrisa, que resplandecía con las maravillas de sus sentimientos.

Esa frase fue música para sus oídos.

Contento, cerró sus ojos y se inclinó para besarla, acariciando el momento, con su buena fortuna, agradeciendo tenerla.

Entonces, una verdad se abrió ante sus ojos: podía ser que la hubiera rescatado, pero, de algún modo, ella lo había hecho con él.

Su vida no habría sido la misma si sus destinos no se hubieran entrelazado.

* * *

 **NA: Y colorín colorado...**

En la línea temporal, Elsa tardó seis años en darse cuenta, lindo.

Niclas lleva su nombre en honor a San Nicolás, por Navidad (en lengua germánica). El hijo de Giusseppe, lleva el nombre de Hans (en italiano).

Aunque no lo escribiré, quise insinuar que el ahijado terminaría con su hija. Sería clásico que el hijo se enamorara de la hija de la mujer que el padre un día amó. (Quería escribir un Helsa con eso.)

En fin. ¡Gracias por haber leído esta historia! Comenzó con un OS, siguió con siete capítulos que se tornaron en 17 y un epílogo. Ni en mis mejores épocas.

El año se ha acabado y espero que estén listos para el 2018, hay que comenzarlo con el pie derecho para que nuestros objetivos se cumplan, ¿va? Espero que entre sus deseos de año nuevo se encuentre pedir por más inspiración para los que escribimos Helsa, para que haya más fics. Si es deseo colectivo hará más efecto.

Disfruten de sus fiestas, linduras.

 ** _Besos, Karo._**

* * *

Guest: He,he, I had to count to do a Christmas' baby (well, reversed). Let's think that Elsa gave him a surprise on the first day of Spring, the anniversary of his rank. Anyway, with a wife that resembles and loves xmas, he needed to change his mind. Thanks (for reviewing, reading, and the best wishes). I wish the same for you, too. Have a wonderful New Year! Hugs for you.


End file.
